


The Four-leaf Clover

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Detectives, Druids, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Wolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Внутреннего волка нужно не только уметь удержать, но и не потерять.С недавних пор в Марё происходят странные исчезновения альф, которых позднее обнаруживают крайне измождёнными и лишенными своей силы. Чанёль, вожак стаи, не помнит, как оказался возле трупа молодой девушки-беты. Он обращается за помощью к друиду, способному вернуть ему память и внутреннего зверя, чтобы очистить свою совесть перед отцом погибшей и узнать, кто на самом деле причастен к её смерти и необъяснимым событиям в городе.__________Публикация на посторонних сайтах и распространение скачанных файлов категорически запрещены.





	1. Тлеющие угольки памяти

**Author's Note:**

> Трейлер от Naev.a.: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1RSlg0F9V0
> 
> Буклет фанфика: https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_cb_exo?w=wall-85711999_2988
> 
> Музыка: https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_cb_exo?w=wall-85711999_2986
> 
> Небольшое пояснение к работе:
> 
> И альфы, и беты способны оплодотворять омег, просто у них разные статусы в стае и возможности. Только альфы могут превращаться в полноценных волков и имеют сверхсилу. Беты — их верные помощники, покорно и с честью служат выбранным стаям. Они создают свои семьи, которые тоже становятся частью стаи альфы.
> 
> Омегаверс в шапке не относится к главному пейрингу работы.
> 
> Кем же по работе являются альфы, омеги и беты?  
> Ответ: Есть рождённые оборотни и есть обращённые, укушенные альфой. Укушенные могут становиться бетами или омегами. Их пол при обращении неизвестен. Альфами оборотни либо рождаются, тогда имеют возможность перевоплощаться в альфа-форму, полноценного волка, либо рождённый или обращённый бета убивает альфу своей или чужой стаи. Омеги, обращённые и рождённые, могут рожать, вне зависимости от пола. Когда омеги становятся частью стаи, то перенимают статус беты. Они - ставшие бетами омеги. То есть, они беты стаи и могут заводить отношения, как с бетами, так и с альфами стаи, рожать от них детей. У бет и омег в бета-форме, средняя форма между человеком и волком, глаза янтарные, у альф - красные. Когда бета становится альфой, то его глаза приобретают рубиновый цвет. Когда альфа лишается стаи, то он становится бетой и его глаза тоже меняют свой цвет.  
> Деление на бет, омег и альф есть только у оборотней. Оно не затрагивает мир людей.

<https://youtu.be/a1RSlg0F9V0>

 

**И я искал причину, причину чтобы остаться.  
Я был потерян, потерян,  
А потом небеса затянулись грозовыми тучами,  
И начался ливень.  
А я все ждал, что кто-то найдет меня. О, нет  
Как мне вселять надежду в других, не найдя её для себя самого?  
Как если бы я мог петь всего одну песню, и она спасала бы чью-то жизнь?  
  
(City and Colour – Hope For Now)**

  
  
Сильный, тяжёлый железистый запах с приторной сладостью бьёт в нос и раззадоривает рецепторы чуткого волчьего нюха. Чанёль морщится и приоткрывает глаза, тут же мыча от сильной боли, сдавливающей его виски. Перед глазами всё плывёт. Медленно туманная картинка принимает чёткие очертания. Как Пак оказался лежащим на полу в зале незнакомого дома? Он встаёт, опираясь ладонями о пол, и тут же выдает удивлённый судорожный вздох — рука впечатывается прямо в густое алое пятно на паркете.  
  
— Что за чертовщина? — взгляд плывёт от лужицы вправо.  
  
Парень вздрагивает и, поскальзываясь, падает на задницу, недовольно шипя. На него смотрят широко распахнутые, наполненные болью и ужасом голубые глаза мёртвой девушки. Чёрные волосы спутаны и пропитаны сгустками крови. Недавно румяные щеки наполнены холодной серостью. Фиолетовые губы приоткрыты. На шее глубокая, уже запекшаяся рана, из которой ранее и хлестала во все стороны кровь, окрашивая бежевый ковёр, светлые стены и мебель в тёмный оттенок охры. Чанёль поспешно вытирает руки о ковёр, спеша подняться и позвонить другу, когда слышит звук полицейской сирены и, обернувшись, замечает мигающий голубой свет. Чертыхаясь, молодой человек сдавливает до скрежета зубов челюсти и мысленно ругается, после чего выбегает из дома, скрываясь в густой листве близлежащего заповедника. Как же ему повезло, что Марё славен изобилием зелёных точек. Если бы не его способность быстро уносить ноги, то альфу точно подмели служители закона, повесив убийство… Кстати, кем была эта девушка и как он вообще оказался в этом доме в противоположном от дома стаи конце города? Чем больше парень прилагает силы вспомнить, тем сильнее разрывается от подкатывающих волн боли голова. Но кусок из его памяти словно стёрли, оставив беспросветную чёрную дыру. В темноте тяжело передвигаться и Чанёль призывает внутреннего волка. Но не чувствует его. Совсем.  
  
— Да что же это?  
  
Альфа вновь пытается утробным рыком призвать свою сущность, но безрезультатно. Тогда он вынимает испачканной в крови рукой мобильный из кармана джинсов. Чанёль просматривает список принятых и пропущенных звонков, подмечая один неизвестный, и затем освещает себе экраном гаджета путь. Когда альфа выходит на дорогу рядом с закусочной «У Джулии», то делает звонок своему бете.  
  
Его лучший друг, О Сехун, выруливает на своем Хаммере спустя двадцать три минуты, приветливо машет рукой и шустро открывает дверцу Паку. Его каштановые волосы отливают медью в тусклом свете внутри машины.  
  
— Как ты здесь оказался? Может теперь-то ты мне расскажешь? — кладет руки на руль бета и одаривает друга обеспокоенным взглядом, когда тот плюхается на соседнее сиденье.  
  
— Я влип, по-крупному, — выдыхает Чанёль и трёт ладони о черные джинсы, стараясь избавиться от засохшей крови на своих руках.  
  
— Это что, кровь? — подмечает красные следы и металлический запах Се.  
  
— Да, твою мать, кровь, — рыкает Пак и тут же замолкает, когда его друг почему-то уставился на его лицо. — В чём дело?  
  
— Твои глаза? Почему они янтарные?  
  
Чанёлю не смешно. Сначала он говорит Сехуну, что ему не до шуток, но когда понимает, что тот хмурится и прикусывает губу, на полном серьёзе глядя в глаза друга, то внутри него проносится настоящий тайфун. Теперь ясно, почему он не почувствовал своего внутреннего волка. Его попросту нет.  
  
— Давай ко мне… Нужно смыть с себя кровь и проветрить мозг стаканчиком Мартини, а лучше несколькими.  
  
— Окей, дружище. Я уже боюсь представить, во что ты вляпался… — качает головой юноша и заводит мотор.  


❦❦❦

  
  
  
Жители небольшого городка с численностью в триста тысяч человек давно свыклись с тем, что находятся под охраной не только блюстителей закона, но и оборотней. Первые разбирались с преступниками из мира людей, вторые защищали город от всего сверхъестественного. Пару десятилетий назад, после череды странных и необъяснимых происшествий, в Марё заселилась семья Пак, а затем опустился на улицы города небывалый покой. Нечистая сила обходила дома горожан, пока на стрёме стояли новые защитники их домов. Позже людям пришлось переварить полученную от правительства информацию: многие мифы — правда, оборотни, вампиры, приведения, ведьмы и тому подобные тёмные сущности живут по соседству с человеком. Есть те, кто охраняют, а есть те, от кого они охраняют. Стражи людей — оборотни. Их вожак — чистокровный альфа, получивший свой титул с самого рождения. Они способны принимать с младенчества альфа-форму и уже тогда получают свою таинственную татуировку под большим пальцем правой руки. Она светится только тогда, когда ликан выпускает внутреннего волка на свободу и его глаза горят кровавой луной. У каждого альфы своя татуировка рода. Такие выводят чёрной краской на дверях в главное жилище стаи. Свою Чанёлю пришлось собирать после того, как с его родителями произошёл несчастный случай и те погибли в автокатастрофе столкнувшись с ехавшим навстречу грузовиком, после чего машина сошла с дороги, пару раз перевернулась и взорвалась из-за текущего бензобака. Тогда альфе было всего четырнадцать. Он сидел и готовился к тесту по физике, чтобы порадовать родителей хорошей отметкой и отличным окончанием учебного года, но судьба распорядилась иначе. Конечно, тест он сдал, на месяц позже после похорон. Тогда на его плечи и легла большая ответственность — создать новую стаю. После смерти родителей многие беты переметнулись к другим вожакам и покинули Марё. Все, кроме двух семей: Ким и О. Те растили сыновей-бет, на год младше Чанёля, и дружили семьями с Пак, поэтому поддержали мальчика и воспитали, как собственного сына. Тем более, что мать Ким Чонина была родной сестрой отца молодого альфы. Но Чонин, по странному стечению обстоятельств, случайно в возрасте семнадцати лет был втянут в разборки с приезжим альфой, заступившись за практически изнасилованную тем девушку. В ту ночь его глаза вспыхнули рубином и эти сумерки чествовали рождение нового альфы. Двум молодым альфам в одной стае невозможно сосуществовать, поэтому вскоре семейство Ким переехало в близлежащий городок, чтобы их сын учился и набирался мудрости вожака у пожилого альфы. В стае Чанёля остался только О Сехун со своими родителями. Хотя в ней был всего один бета, но Пак оставался альфой и его уважали. Он стольким помог за последние десять лет, будучи ещё подростком. Но никто не ожидал, что парень вскоре потеряет свою силу.  
  
По иронии случая, Чанёль прекрасно помнит, как начались все беды их городка. Двумя месяцами ранее стали пропадать альфы. В городе проживало несколько семей с уже переступившими сорокалетний рубеж вожаками стай. И все они пропадали, возвращаясь домой с работы или просто выйдя выгуливать пса, а после мужчины звонили в дверь своих семей, при этом не помня, как оказались в лесу, или на заброшенном заводе, или в соседнем городе.  
  
Похоже, пришёл черёд Чанёля. Он тоже ничего не помнит, но к потере памяти прилагался ещё и труп девушки Айи, дочери владельца книжного магазина на параллельной улице, где обосновалось семейство Пак. Об этом альфа узнал из заголовка утреннего выпуска газеты. Да, «свезло» ему, не то слово. И что тогда Чанёлю понадобилось от девушки, раз он приехал к ней, точнее, прибежал, так как его любимая Хонда NSX осталась в гараже дома Пака.  
  
Пока что альфу не вычислили, стоит сказать спасибо участковому О Чунсоку, отцу его лучшего друга, но Чанёль не решается сильно светиться перед жителями города, гуляет по просторам интернета и выискивает лучших врачей города, способных помочь ему вспомнить тот злополучный день.  
  
Самым верным и проверенным способом ему кажется — гипноз. Откусывая яблоко, Пак записывает на листке адрес. Именно в этот момент с первого этажа дома слышится хлопок двери и звон ключей на брелке. Чанёль тянет носом. Его бета.  
  
— Сехун? — заинтересованно приподнимает подбородок парень, когда скрипит дверь в его комнату.  
  
— Ты ожидал кого-то другого? — бета приглаживает рукой непослушные волосы и переставляет деревянный стул к столу, садясь на него и заглядывая за плечо друга, чтобы узнать, на чём тот так сконцентрирован.  
  
— Гипноз? Серьёзно?  
  
— А есть другой способ? — косится на друга Пак, дописывая адрес на клочке бумаги.  
  
— Не думаю, что поможет. Мой тесть хотел закодироваться от алкоголя, но спустя неделю после сеанса праздновал с нами новоселье, и ничего ему не помешало выпить стаканчик Блэк Джека, — вспомнил Сехун случай годовалой давности.  
  
— Там проверим, — Пак закрывает окно веб-страницы и выключает компьютер, разворачиваясь к другу и стукая того коленкой. — Выглядишь бледным. Словно не из меня какая-то сверхъестественная тварь вынула альфа-волка.  
  
— Я устал. Мне надоело копаться в движках стареньких Жуков. Сегодня ещё заехал в супермаркет. У нас закончились подгузники и детское питание. Ещё и банановое мороженое, — обречённо промычал бета, стирая со лба пот. — Поэтому и опоздал. Пришлось домой заскочить.  
  
Чанёль убирает записку в карман и хмыкает, похлопывая О по плечу.  
  
— Не жалуйся, Се. Не я связался и повязался с собственным учителем музыки, омегой, который старше меня на почти пять лет, Сехун. Кстати, как там он? А ребёнок?  
  
— С Луханом и малышом всё в порядке. Из-за того, что творится в городе, я попросил их переехать к тётке в Пусан. Я завтра их отвезу.  
  
— Как благородно с твоей стороны, — язвит альфа, стараясь подавить маленького червячка зависти, что извивается под рёбрами и грызёт его вот уже полтора года, как только Лухан сошёлся с бетой его стаи.  
  
— Не завидуй, друг. Просто найди достойную или достойного омегу и создай свою семью, — парирует Сехун и встаёт следом за Чанёлем.  
  
— Чтобы потом из меня, как твой Лу, верёвки вили? Я альфа, а не ручной щеночек, — поднимается с кресла альфа и, нацелившись на стаканчик с письменными принадлежностями, забрасывает внутрь ручку из своей руки.  
  
— Напомни мне, почему я до сих пор часть твоей стаи, Пак? — в интонации сквозит явная обида.  
  
— Может, потому что мы друзья?  
  
— Просто я нужен тебе.  
  
Чанёль и так это знает. Но ему нравится приводить в замешательство лучшего друга. В такие моменты Сехун похож на смущенного подростка, которого мама застала за чем-то нехорошим и постыдным.  
  
— Пусан? В тот домик у моря?  
  
Сехун безмолвно кивает.  
  
— Не то ли это место, где вы с Лу зачали вашего малыша и где я невольно стал свидетелем вашей вязки? Зря я тогда согласился поехать с вами.  
  
Бета недовольно сжимает кулаки и смотрит полным презрения и упрёков взглядом на Пака.  
  
— Лучше бы ты потерял полностью свою память, Чан.  
  
— Ну спасибо, Сехун. Ты настоящий друг. Поддержал, — возводит к потолку глаза альфа и раздумывает над тем, а не выкинуть ли ему за шиворот своего товарища за дверь?  
  
— Так, и где моя пицца? С двойным слоем сыра и пеперони? — переводит тему бета, распахивая дверь и старательно принюхиваясь.  
  
— Ещё на кухне пиццерии.  
  
Чанёль совершенно забыл о вечерних посиделках по четвергам с другом и естественно забыл заказать пиццу на дом.  
  
Сехун недовольно цокает.  
  
— И что она там делает, когда уже давно должна лежать на столе твоей кухни?  
  
— Сейчас будет, — Пак набирает на автомате номер пиццерии и дожидается ответа по ту сторону, чтобы наконец осчастливить свой и желудок друга вредной, но столь любимой пищей.  
  
Необходимо расслабиться. После намного легче думать о том, что предпринять. Надежда на счастливый исход не велика. Чанёль уже пятый альфа в городе, пострадавший от руки неизвестного. Одно дело лишиться силы, другое — вернуть себе доброе имя и не заиметь клеймо убийцы. Айя была бетой, оборотнем другой стаи, поэтому назревали разборки. Волки не оставляли просто так убийство представителей их стаи и кровно мстили. Они не стали бы разбираться в деле, развязав кровопролитную бойню на улицах Марё. Пострадали бы совершенно невинные волки стаи Пака. Семейства О и Ким — единственные близкие и родные ему люди. За их безопасность Чанёль отвечал собственной головой и не мог позволить никому причинить им вреда.  


❦❦❦

  
  
  
Когда Сехун отправляется отвозить свою семью в Пусан, Чанёль выезжает на адрес врача-гипнолога. Без поддержки своего друга дорога кажется длинной и скучной. Альфа попивает кофе, когда приходится стоять в пробках или на светофоре. Он подмигивает, приопуская на нос очки проходящим по улицам девушкам-омегам. Давненько у него не было полноценных отношений. С Минджи у них протекали странные отношения. С одной стороны, они периодически виделись, проводили совместные вечера, ужинали, а после плавно перебирались в спальню, с другой стороны, не было искры. Чанёль не мог сказать, что любит её, или хотя бы влюблён в девушку. Они просто находили удобными такие вот отношения без обязательств. Привязанность - яд, она подавляет силу альфы. Молодые люди до сих пор не разобрались, кем же они друг другу приходятся. Вот уже больше недели Пак не пишет девушке, да и та тоже, похоже, не нуждается в сильном плече. Может, их отношения просто изжили себя? Об этом альфа подумает позже, когда вернёт себе свои силы и докажет свою непричастность к убийству девушки.  
  
Пак только зря тратит время, дожидаясь приёма, когда результат его совсем не радует. Точнее его отсутствие. Парень огрызается на прохожих и на водителей, пока спешит домой, рассекая по улицам города на своей драгоценной машине. Он опустошён и расстроен. Его ожидания не оправданы.  
  
«Что же делать? Что делать?» — выбивается в голове вместе с отдающимся стуком сердца. Напиться или опять начать курить — не выход. Этим не решить всех проблем, а только лишь отдалить их решение, тем самым усугубляя ситуацию.  
  
Что-то неведомое тянет его в книжный магазин, точнее, в магазин антикварных старинных изданий. Возможно, это одно из особенностей альф — почувствовать наступающую опасность или незримую помощь со стороны. Чанёль чихает и вынимает носовой платок, прочищая нос, когда дверь хлопает за ним, впуская в помещение свежий порыв воздуха. Он здоровается с продавцом и проходит внутрь, вдыхая и принюхиваясь. Приятный запах шоколада, молока, корицы и чего-то кисленького. Может, бергамот? В итоге альфа останавливается возле ряда с потрёпанными изданиями 19 века. Запах усиливается. Пак наклоняется и осторожно вынимает книгу в кожаном переплёте с золотой буквой D, обвитую зелеными стеблями синего цветка.  
  
— Druidae, — вытягивая гласные, читает вслух Чанёль.  
  
Он открывает книгу, кашляет и машет перед лицом ладонью, отгоняя белые пылинки. Незнакомые закорючки, вместо привычного корейского, простираются по пожелтевшим листам бумаги. Очень старинное и ветхое издание. И стоит прилично. Чанёль присвистывает, обнаружив цену на обратной стороне обложки. Наверное, поэтому продавец внимательно поглядывает из-за кассы на юношу. Альфа прихватывает книжку и подходит к продавцу за прилавком, интересуясь, что означает слово на обложке.  
  
— Друиды, господин. Эта книга о древних кельтских друидах, их обрядах и традициях бытия, — мужчина любовно поглаживает первые страницы. — Автор утверждает, что повстречал на своём пути одного друида, который вылечил его недуг. Благодаря дарованной им силе, они способны излечить любые раны, людей, животных. Их этому обучают с детства. Эх, жаль, что это лишь легенды…  
  
Вздыхает продавец и закрывает книгу.  
  
— Любые раны, говорите? — Чанёль на секунду задумывается. — А не знаете, есть ли на нашей земле друиды или ходят ли об их существовании слухи?  
  
— Слухи существуют до последнего вздоха человечества. Конечно, они есть. Но пока никому из очевидцев не удалось доказать правдивости их слов.  
  
— Так, значит, есть? — надежда приятно сжимает грудь.  
  
— Да, — кивает седовласый мужчина, почёсывая затылок.  
  
— И можете рассказать, где произошла эта встреча?  
  
Продавец удивленно распахивает глаза и поправляет очки. Не часто к нему захаживают молодые люди, интересующиеся древними легендами и мифами.  
  
— Конечно. Кан Сонджун, то бишь я, знаю все легенды, сказания и мифы этого немногочисленного городка. Я даже могу самолично показать.  
  
Похоже, инициатива Чанёля узнать побольше о друидах вдохновляет и приободряет мужчину. Морщины на лбу разглаживаются, а уголки рта приподнимаются в улыбке. Он словно молодеет на лет десять прямо на глазах.  
  
— Мне достаточно лишь узнать место. Не утруждайте себя, сэр, — выдыхает Пак и протягивает смятую в кармане бумажку с адресом гипнолога чистой стороной вверх.  
  
Продавец быстро чиркает пару слов и отдаёт записку в руки альфы. В качестве благодарности Чанёль покупает записную книжку с темно-бордовой кожаной обложкой и перевязанной под цвет корке тесьмой.  


❦❦❦

  
  
  
Сехун смеётся и теребит за пухленькую щёчку своего сына. Тот усердно сосёт соску и жмурится от полуденного солнца. Он и его отец сидят на веранде деревянного домика и любуются видом на море. Их идиллию прерывает назойливое жужжание мобильного телефона в кармане толстовки беты. Парню не нужно смотреть на высветившийся номер, чтобы понять, кто ему так настойчиво звонит.  
  
— Привет, Чанёль, — отвечает на вызов молодой папа и удобно устраивает на своих коленях запеленованного младенца.  
  
— Сехун, жду тебя в Марё, — типичный Пак, без привета, без вопроса о самочувствии Сехуна и его семьи, сразу переходит к делу.  
  
— Я только что приехал, даже не отдохнул, — пыхтит О, укачивая на коленях сына.  
  
— Ещё отдохнёшь. Есть дела поважнее. Например, наша поездка в Синхён.  
  
— Зачем нам в горы?  
  
— Мы отправляемся искать друидов, — ответ выводит бету из колеи. Он хихикает, и его сын вторит ему, выплёвывая изо рта соску.  
  
— Альфа, ты там не ударился часом? Какие друиды?  
  
— Те самые, которые обладают волшебной целительной силой природы. Думаю, что у них помощи ещё никто не просил. Они уж точно знают, что делать. Врачеватели природы и сверхъестественных существ. Тем более, что волки — часть их обожаемой природы, -объясняет по ту сторону Чанёль. — Поэтому у нас долгая дорога. Время идёт на часы. Мы не знаем, что предпримет следующим делом этот охотник за силой альф. Пока нам не известны его мотивы. Нужно скорее вернуть мне память. Вдруг в них что-то важное?  
  
— Я понял тебя.  
  
Сехун глубоко вздыхает прямо в микрофон мобильника. Подошедший Лухан чует в запахе беты горькую обречённость. Он садится рядом с мужем и обнимает его одной рукой, легонько ероша волосы.  
  
— Не переживай. Мы справимся. Отправляйся к своему альфе, сейчас ему ты намного нужнее, чем нам с Цзынь-Рюнем, — омега наклоняется и целует ребёнка в лобик, поправляя съехавшую вязаную шапочку.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, Лухан, как сильно я люблю вас с сыном.  
  
— Конечно Сехун-и. Мы тебя тоже, — улыбается паренёк, сдувая светлую чёлку и шлёпая по пятой точке мужа. — А теперь поднимай свою милую задницу и возвращайся к Чанёлю.  
  
— Жди, буду через три - четыре часа, — отвечает другу О и отключается. 


	2. Несносный друид

**Встретимся на поле, и я подарю тебе весь сад.  
Ты пришёл и зажёг во мне огонь, так что ты — моя искра.  
Это что-то вроде истории, теперь мы пишем нашу собственную книгу  
Этот вулкан только что извергся и потряс весь мир.  
  
(The Vamps — Volcano) **

  
  
Сехун пыхтит, забрасывая в багажник своей машины две спортивные сумки. Чанёль определяет на навигаторе нужный маршрут и ищет самую короткую дорогу до Синхёна. Заблудиться проще простого, ведь этот город в горах на самом деле маленькая деревушка на скалистом берегу. Чтобы туда добраться нужно пешком преодолеть огромный лес, для машин, увы, дорог не предусмотрено.  
  
У Чанёля почему-то чешется рука, внешняя сторона ладони под большим пальцем, где должна вспыхивать алая татуировка, когда ликан выпускает волка наружу и принимает альфа-форму. Он хмуро смотрит на покрасневшую кожу и его одолевает нехорошее предчувствие. Кому понадобились силы альфы? А главное — для чего?  
  
За рулём парни постоянно сменяют друг друга и останавливаются на заправках, покупая хот-доги или еду из Макдональдса. У Пака постоянно затекают ноги и болят колени. Его конечности слишком длинные для тачки друга. И он не понимает, как Сехун со своими фотомодельными ногами не мучается от той же проблемы, что и Чан. По рассказу продавца антикварного магазина, Синхён - городок, где один мужчина за кружкой крепленного пива поведал ему о странном старце с кельтским символом «Древо жизни» на перстне, усмирившем взбесившуюся собаку. А после его и след простыл. Этого мужчину с залысиной и со странным колечком никто больше не видел. И когда Чанёль заявляет, что не имеет малейшего понятия, где им искать друидов, Сехун сразу даёт по тормозам, вновь бросая в сторону альфы свои угрозы об уходе из стаи. Лухан — омега, так как ещё не состоит в стае Пак, не проходил обряд посвящения и не давал клятв, поэтому О может спокойно в любой момент уйти. Но Лухан — супруг Сехуна, тянется за мужем, поэтому поддерживает его и чтит Чанёля, вожака стаи. Хотя постоянно заводит разговоры о том, что Сехун ещё не один раз пожалеет о том, что не переехал в Пусан и не перешёл в стаю более мудрого альфы. Но парень верит, что настанет время, его друг возьмётся за разум, перестанет идти на поводу у эмоций, научится вести себя сдержаннее и здраво, как и положено вожаку. Сехун не перестал полагаться на Чанёля и доверять ему. Он один из немногих, кто знает настоящего Пака и понимает, на что он способен. За мнимой безбашенностью скрывается сильная личность, наделённая отвагой, интеллектом и большим сердцем. Альфа мог давно выгнать Сехуна, разозлившись на его омегу, не примкнувшего к стае, но не сделал этого. Он уважал решение соратника, беты, друга в конце концов.  
  
Сехун лишь мотает головой на безрассудство Чанёля и, стискивая зубами жвачку в форме сигареты, следит за дорогой. Всё больше походит на какой-то странный, нелогичный и крайне глупый сон: иди туда, не зная куда, найди того, не зная кого.  
  
Им приходится заглушить мотор возле домика лесничего. Далее идёт крутой подъем в гору. Для транспорта дороги не предусмотрено. Только узкая каменистая тропинка. Чанёль пару раз запинается мысом кроссовок и чуть не знакомится лицом с твёрдым булыжником, но его вовремя успевает подхватить лесник. В который раз Сехун убеждается, что его альфа немного неуклюж, и неосознанно жалеет его. Возможно, именно жалость и стала основной причиной, по которой он остался рядом с другом детства. Но бета никогда не признается в подобном Паку. Слишком многое давит неподъёмным грузом на Чанёля — выросший без родительской любви в окружении завистников и предателей, разучившийся доверять и потерявший всякую надежду обрести поддержку любимого человека, находящийся в поисках новых членов стаи, но встречающий на своем пути одно разочарование. Сехун не хочет оказаться следующим в этой цепочке.  
  
Чанёль перебрасывает через плечо свою спортивную сумку, которая своим ядовито-желтым цветом выделяется в скудных зелёных, серых и грязно-оранжевых тонах леса. Между достигающими края небес высокими соснами всё ещё покоится утренний туман. Он вскользь здоровается с лесником, пока Сехун старается задобрить мужчину парой заветных купюр и ненавязчиво намекнуть стать их проводником до Синхёна. Сначала тот поглаживает бороду и заправляет вылезшую из-под пояса рубашку. От него сильно разит потом утомительной работы и крепкой выпивкой. Для носа волка — это невыносимая вонь, поэтому оборотни пытаются не показать своей брезгливости и только иногда потирают нос ладонью, чтобы сбить неприятный запах.  
  
Лесник, представившийся Ким Хёкмином, похоже сам не прочь покинуть свой пост и посетить горный городок. Вероятно, именно там он приобрёл вскрытую накануне бутылочку бренди. Мужчина недоверчиво поглаживает ствол ружья, покачивающегося на ремне на его плече, и двигается в сторону леса, где за верхушками деревьев виднеются пики гор, охваченные туманом.  
  
Дорога непростая, дыхание оборотней сбивается. Конечно, намного проще было бы в бета-форме добраться до Синхёна, но рядом посторонний, к тому же человек, поэтому парням приходится смириться и передвигаться исключительно на ногах в человеческом обличии.  
  
Чанёль злится сам на себя. Ему стоило напялить спортивные штаны, а не демонстрировать последнюю вышедшую коллекцию джинс от Tommy Hilfiger. Сехун оказался умнее него, напялив старые, поношенные серые Levi’s, зато не смог лишить себя своей счастливой косухи. В ней он и очаровал молодого учителя, ставшего в последствии его любимым мужем.  
  
В какой-то момент, когда парень в очередной раз запинается за казалось бы не предвещавшую подобного подлога землю, Пак хочет плюнуть на всё и обратиться, хотя ему стало трудно и достаточно болезненно перекидываться в бета-оборотня. Похоже, всё из-за потери его статуса альфы. Руку жгло огнём, будто кто-то оставил на ней ожог от раскаленного железа. Чанёль не подавал вида, что ему адски больно. Сехун и так крайне переживал за вожака. Погрузившись в свои размышления, альфа лишь удивленно смотрит по сторонам, когда они с лесником внезапно оказываются возле деревянной таблички, прибитой к воткнутому в землю столбу, а за ним простирается маленькая деревенька.  
  
— Так вот ты какой, Синхён…  
  
Лесник тем временем подходит к Сехуну и просит вторую половину своей «оплаты за доброе дело», а после вышагивает вперёд.  
  
Пак оказывается прав, тот действительно направляется в небольшой, обветшалый паб, откуда доносятся весёлые возгласы уже вкусивших алкоголя посетителей.  
  
Сехун предлагает последовать за мужчиной. Внутри паба намного уютнее, чем они себе представляли: ровные, светлые и покрытые лаком столы из сосны, которой в этих местах росло необъятное количество, длинные скамейки, одна барная стойка, с носившимся от клиента к клиенту барменом, второй же разносил на железном подносе выпивку, стеклянная полка позади бара с марками дорогих алкогольных напитков, которых, конечно же, не имелось в наличии. Единственное, где они попали в «яблочко» — в стельку пьяные или же приближающиеся к этому состоянию посетители. Спирт, табак, мускусный запах неприятно жжёт ноздри ликанов, но они переступают через свой чуткий нюх и входят внутрь, заказывая по кружке пива. От него они всё равно не захмелеют. Ещё одна особенность их волчьей натуры.  
  
Чанёль садится на незанятую в самом углу короткую скамью и облокачивается спиной о стену, на которой висят картины с фруктами и вином. Он прикрывает глаза и впервые глубоко вдыхает спёртый запах помещения. Сначала он морщится от резких запахов «настоящих» мужчин, но потом тонкий, едва уловимый запах молока, корицы и чего-то кисленького, столь знакомый ему из антикварного, овевает ноздри. Чанёль тут же распахивает глаза и поспешно встаёт со скамейки. Сехун его о чём-то спрашивает, но альфа не слышит и вертит головой, блуждая взглядом по пабу, пока не натыкается на сгорбившийся силуэт на стуле у барной стойки. Хотя голова скрывается в капюшоне, можно понять, что это явно молодой ещё парень, может даже ещё подросток, судя по узким плечам и неказистой фигуре. Пак мажет взглядом по руке, пальцы которой постукивают по гранённому пустому стакану. Слух улавливает металлический звон кольца на указательном тонком пальце. Такая изящная кисть с аккуратными ногтями! А на кольце печатка с Древом Жизни. О такой Чанёль уже слышал. Озарение на какую-то долю секунды слепит глаза.  
  
В этот самый момент заинтересовавший Пака юноша отодвигает стул и встаёт, кидая на стол вынутые из кармана помятые купюры. К нему подходит один бармен, и они обмениваются парой слов. Затем парень коротко кивает, засовывает руки в карманы и опускает спрятанное в капюшоне своей толстовки лицо. Чанёлю удаётся заметить лишь плотно сжатые узкие губы, пока тот не исчезает за дверью.  
  
— Я сейчас, — предупреждает бету Пак и выбегает следом, маневрируя между столами.  
  
Он замечает, как на улице парень с тёмными волосами в светло-голубом пиджаке перехватывает выслеживаемого юношу и дергает за руку. Тот пребывает в скверном расположении духа. По сведённым у переносице бровям становится понятным, что он очень зол. Брюнет окидывает негодующим взглядом паренька в капюшоне и трясёт за плечо.  
  
— Никогда так не поступай со мной, слышишь? — не нужно обладать чутким слухом волка, чтобы услышать громкий отчитывающий голос молодого человека, который отвешивает подзатыльник и капюшон слетает с головы, открывая на обозрение светлые взъерошенные волосы.  
  
— Ауч, Исин! Слышал, что нельзя бить по голове, иначе от этого люди глупеют? — потёр затылок юноша.  
  
— Не поможет, ты и так полный идиот, Бэкхён! Просил же не выходить из дома. Сейчас это опасно. Именно поэтому… Поэтому… — парень старается сдержать слёзы, Чанёль же ощущает привкус горечи утраты на языке. Видно, что недавно тот потерял кого-то дорогого, близкого ему человека.  
  
— Нам нужно было черную бузину для погребения.  
  
Паренёк подтверждает свои слова, вытягивая их кармана пакетик с плодами.  
  
— И она растёт в пабе? С каких пор? — скрещивает на груди руки и смотрит с упрёком чёрноволосый.  
  
— Ты же знаешь… Я погадал и… — пытается оправдаться, но у парня плохо выходит. Его голос неуверенно дрожит и звучит неровно.  
  
Похоже, рядом стоящий с ним друг, как решил Пак, сразу же раскусил горе-обманщика.  
  
— Погадал он… Он был сильным друидом, Бэкхён. Лучше обратимся к Чхве. Ты переоцениваешь свои…  
  
— Эй, вы знаете друида? — перебивает и вмешивается в перепалку парней подходящий ближе Чанёль.  
  
— Чудесно… И это твоя вина, Бэк, — потирает переносицу и отчаянно вздыхает юноша.  
  
— Нет, мы не знаем… — резко мотает из стороны в строну головой паренёк, поворачиваясь лицом к ликану.  
  
— Послушай, парень, — Чанёль демонстрирует свои светящиеся золотом глаза незнакомцам и обхватывает запястье светловолосого, не давая ему рыпаться и убежать. — Я оборотень и могу учуять ложь. Твой пульс скачет, сердцебиение участилось. И вовсе не от страха, а от того, что ты сейчас мне нагло врешь. Так где мне найти друида, о котором ты говорил своему приятелю?  
  
— Чанёль, ты чего удумал? — Сехуну наконец удаётся отыскать странно поведшего себя в пабе Пака. Он заметил альфу, которые недобро сузил свои сверкающие волчьи глаза, глядя на невысокого светленького паренька. — Чанёль! Перестань, отпусти… эм… мальчика.  
  
Бета старается заступиться за неизвестного юношу, но Чанёль лишь недобро скалится и Сехун замирает рядом с каким-то брюнетом, который переводит удивленный взгляд с мальчугана на крепко удерживающего его Пака.  
  
— Так ты ответишь мне, мелкий, или нет?  
  
Блондин морщит нос и шипит на столь невежественное отношение, но тут же отвечает не менее пылающим искорками злости взглядом:  
  
— Он стоит прямо перед тобой, — вздергивая подбородок произносит парень и выдергивает попутно руку из захвата пальцев на мгновение застывшего и пораженного словами юноши Чанёля.  
  
— Кажется, ликаны в наше время совершенно не обучены хорошим манерам, — потирает запястье, где остался красный след от пальцев альфы, молодой человек.  
  
— Чан немного перегнул палку, — пытается утихомирить друга О, закрывая собой Пака, лицо которого горело злостью. — Я бета его стаи, О Сехун.  
  
Юноша протягивает руку. Блондин недоверчиво косится на неё и хмыкает, пожимая:  
  
— Бён Бэкхён. А это Чжан Исин.  
  
— Но он ещё помощник, как и я, — поспешно добавляет стоящий в стороне брюнет, именуемый Исином. Им пока не известны мотивы этих странных оборотней, которым внезапно понадобились друиды. Особенно это напрягает в столь тревожное время, когда убили их учителя.  
  
— Только помощники? — удивляется зарабатывающий своим искренним удивлением всё больше доверия Сехун.  
  
— Нашего учителя девять дней тому назад убили, — поясняет Исин. Ему явно болезненно даются эти слова, но решает проверить реакцию оборотней, чтобы понять наверняка причастны ли они к смерти учителя, заменившего им семью.  
  
Ликаны удивленно переглядываются. Значит, это не их рук дело.  
  
— Ты бета этого? — не унимается Бэкхён. — Это что-то вроде личного секретаря, который пытается сгладить все углы острой аморальности альфы?  
  
Бёну так и хочется показать средний палец этому нахальному ликану, который своими торчащими ушами и слишком высоким ростом почему-то бесит с самой первой секунды знакомства.  
  
Чанёля же ответно неимоверно раздражает этот коротышка. И причина была совсем не той, какой казалась на первый взгляд. Проблема — знакомый из антикварного запах молока, цитрусовых, шоколада и корицы, которым пахнет этот заносчивый друид. Точнее ещё зелёный помощник. О чём язвительно и заявляет Чанёль, натыкаясь на полный гнева горящий взгляд паренька. Ох, его таким не заставишь стыдиться. Пак может одним только блеском своих красных глаз заткнуть собеседника, но, к сожалению, его красные глазки пропали и кто-то нагло ими пользуется. Если об этом узнают альфы из других городов, то, вполне вероятно, захотят посягнуть на находящуюся под охраной Чанёля территорию. И в лучшем случае, если это станет известно только альфам, а не нечисти, тогда проблем не оберешься.  
  
— Что вам нужно от друидов?  
  
— Силу… Я хочу вернуть свою силу волка, — заявляет Чанёль.  
  
— Что-то случилось, да? Неспроста все эти знамения и смерть нашего учителя, — прикусывает губу Исин.  
  
— Думаю, что этот закоулок — не совсем правильное место, чтобы обсуждать подобное, — озираясь по сторонам, Сехун деликатно пытается намекнуть на то, что стоит им поговорить там, где более безопасно.  
  
Исин соглашается, даже не спрашивая друга, который и так налажал, из-за чего они сейчас и окружены двумя молодыми оборотнями. Захотел мальчик проветриться, теперь пускай пожинает плоды своих поспешных и необдуманных решений. Чжан до сих пор не может смириться и понять выбор учителя, почему он выбрал именно Бэкхёна с вечным шилом в заднице, а не его, Исина, который всегда демонстрировал трезвость разума и сноровку. Юноша, правда, слегка рассеян, из-за чего все его отвары были приготовлены не так, как положено. Возможно, поэтому друид и выбрал Бэкхёна, которому давались без особых усилий настои, отвары, лекарства самых простых способов приготовления. Бэк любил экспериментировать, смешивать, узнавать новое, поэтому врачевание стало его основным коньком, а переговоры — талант Исина. Чжан сразу же проникся пониманием к Сехуну, которому, как и ему самому, приходилось не сладко. Их друзья обладали вспыльчивым и огненным характером. За ними нужен глаз да глаз. А то они невзначай переломают друг другу носы.  
  
— Наш домик на самом краю скалы, — поясняет Чжан, когда парни покидают Синхён.  
  
Бэкхён вынимает из толстовки фонарик, чтобы не запнуться. Его глаза не горят, словно фары, в сгущающихся сумерках.  
  
Домом друида оказывается небольшой каменный домик, огражденный высоким кустарником. Его вполне можно было принять за обросшую мхом возвышенность. Как стало понятным позже, вход располагается со стороны моря и скалистого обрыва. Чанёль и Сехун смотрят на простирающуюся в шаге от них пропасть и недоумевают, как же они смогут добраться до входа. Но Исин снимает с шеи какой-то массивный железный ключик и наклоняется, вставляя его в небольшое отверстие на одном из камней. Что-то щелкает и медленно из отвесной скалы вытягиваются бетонные плиты, покрытые мхом и неглубокими трещинами.  
  
— Так вот значит как! — удивлённо изрекает Пак, ступая сначала осторожно, а потом всё более уверенно на каждую ступеньку-плиту.  
  
— Уже много сотен лет этому убежищу для служителей природы, — вынимает ключ и накручивает верёвку на кисть Исин. — На первый взгляд это просто маленький, ничем непривлекательный домишко, но на самом деле он намного больше. Комнаты расстилаются в длину и глубина на несколько десятков метров. Есть ступеньки, ведущие прямо к каменистому пляжу.  
  
— Почему тогда мы не пошли тем путем, а выбрали этот? — Сехун прячет лицо от морского холодного ветра, следуя за своим альфой.  
  
— К другому не подобраться, — тыкает пальцем в сторону темного пятна внизу скалы друг Бэкхёна. — Он служит исключительно выходом из убежища. Окружен со всех сторон скалами и водами моря. Можно полюбоваться закатом, посидеть в одиночестве, помедитировать, а после возвращаться вновь в дом.  
  
— Тогда для чего стоило вообще создавать столь ненужный проход? — хмурится бета.  
  
— Конечно, на катере или лодке можно подобраться. Раньше частенько именно этим тайным путем прибывали друиды на сходки. Сейчас же… Мир изменился, вместе с ним и друиды. Исчезла сплочённость. Каждый коротает жизнь в одиночестве, — отвечает за Исина Бэкхён, тяжело вздыхая, и обгоняет Чанёля, перенимая главенствующую позицию в их шествии по плитам. — Власть портит людей, отравляет разум. Это не обошло стороной и друидов. Они променяли отшельничество на богатые апартаменты в центре страны, купаются в достатке и внимании.  
  
— Значит, друиды живут среди людей? — задумывается Сехун, потирая губы о воротник своей кожаной куртки.  
  
— Конечно, — кивает Чжан. — Друидов не меньше оборотней или вампиров, но их силы работают не в том русле. Талант пропадает даром. Из друидов, которым было пророчено служить природе и сохранять равновесие, вырастают эгоисты, живущие ради себя и своих потребностей.  
  
— Поэтому люди перестали в вас верить и за вас живут легенды… Не расстраивайтесь, — Сехун кладёт руку на плечо Чжана и приободряющее растягивается в улыбке. — Вы заткнёте всех за пояс и продемонстрируете, что друиды — не старинные россказни, а вполне реальные люди, обладающие даром, как и другие сверхъестественные существа.  
  
Исин ответно улыбается и благодарит бету за веру. Ему не суждено стать друидом. Учитель Ли наказал ему оставаться на стороне Бэкхёна и поддерживать его. Будущее этих земель в руках его друга, Бэкхёна. Пускай Чжан волнуется, но Бён не один, с ним Исин. Так было с самого их детства и осталось по сей день. Но сейчас, когда Чжану уже двадцать пять, его начинает волновать далеко не вопрос преемника учителя, а вопрос личного плана. Он смотрит на своих сверстников, создавших семьи, и маленькие зубки зависти медленно поедают его душу. Бета Чанёля, Сехун, красивый и смекалистый, интересный собеседник, с ним приятно вести диалог. Может, он тот самый, которого он так долго ждал?  
  
— А вы не боитесь, что мы специально разыскивали друидов, чтобы убить вас? — интересуется Чанёль, глядя на бьющиеся о прибрежные каменные глыбы мутные воды моря.  
  
— Если бы вы этого хотели, то давно бы уже перегрызли нам горло пока мы шли до убежища, либо скинули нас со ступенек вниз, забрав ключ, — возводит к звездному небу и цокает Бэкхён.  
  
Он спрыгивает с последней плиты и отходит в сторону. У двери слишком маленькая площадка, не рассчитанная, чтобы на неё поместилось сразу четыре человека. Ему приходится сильнее прижаться спиной к скале, освобождая место остальным. Исин вновь поворачивает в выпуклом камне рядом с дверью ключом и платформы исчезают, после уже отворяет тяжелую, обитую кожей быка дверь.  
  
Бён стягивает с ног ботинки, подходит к обувной полке, небрежно закидывая обувку внутрь, и берёт в руки зажигалку, после чего помещение озаряется тусклым светом настенного светильника. Чанёль тут же присвистывает, завороженно глядя по сторонам:  
  
— Это совсем не соответствует образу благородных дикарей, как у наших называют вас, друидов. Вы живете даже роскошнее зажравшейся мэрии.  
  
— Кто сказал, что помимо своей дани древнему религиозному обществу мы не живем простой жизнью? — удивленно приподнимает бровь Исин, повесив ключ на крючок. — Учитель Ли был маляром. Я вот помогаю с обучением детей, не совсем обычных, таких, как мы: немного странноватых для общества, но понятных нам, даже дети-призраки захаживали. Эх, бедные детишки… Так рано покинули этот мир… И маленьких вампиров тоже не жалуют, задирают часто.  
  
— В-вампиров? — Сехун отрывается от лицезрения золотой отделки кресла-качалки возле камина и озадаченно смотрит на разувшегося Исина. — Разве вампиры не враги? Тем более, что нам постоянно приходится спасать жителей Марё от их кровожадных пиршеств.  
  
— Если брать с теоретической точки зрения, то вампиры такие же оборотни, как и вы, раз способны перевоплощаться в летучих мышей, а значит братья вам. И не все вампиры вражески настроены по отношению к другим, более мирным существам, как оборотням или людям. Недалеко от этих мест обитает целый клан вампиров, которые не вредят никому, питаются кровью пойманных в лесу зверей. Они дали нерушимое обещание о неприкосновенности других разумных существ, которые стоят на одной ступени развития с ними. Хотя частенько я придерживаюсь иного мнения о некоторых людях…  
  
— Я не знал об этом. Столько лет просидел безвылазно в Марё, иногда наведываясь в Пусан, что даже не догадывался о существовании подобных вампиров, — удивленно О приземляется на оказавшийся достаточно мягким диван.  
  
— Тёмные существа тоже наделены мозгами, какими бы мёртвыми они и не были, поэтому ещё не потеряли здравого смысла, — присаживается рядом с бетой Чжан. — Войны означают одно — потери, а им слишком дорога их вечность, чтобы терять её ради глупых амбиций. Намного умнее — отсиживаться в свитых уютом гнёздышках. Я не поддерживаю политику Марё в изгнании вампиров. Это не выход. Когда-нибудь мне удастся убедить правительство в их ошибочном мнении о них. Это моя цель. И я старательно к ней иду в школе для „беспризорников“. Так мы называем наших особенных деток.  
  
— Только твой приятель лоботрясничает, я прав? — плюхается рядом с другом Чанёль и кивает в сторону шарившего на кухне в поисках ночного перекуса Бэкхёна.  
  
— К твоему сведению, я помощник участкового! — доносится из открытого холодильника голос Бёна.  
  
— Теперь понятно, почему кругом шаром покати: на друидов и альф ведётся охота. Раз тут такие служители порядка — не стоит удивляться подобному! — откидывается на спинку и потягивается Пак.  
  
— Чан, ты перегибаешь палку, — шипит на ухо и одёргивает альфу рядом сидящий Сехун. — Чего ты так взъелся на парнишку?  
  
— Я предпочитаю, чтобы младшие уважительно ко мне обращались. Он же ведёт себя отвратительно! — разводит руки в стороны альфа, убирая руку друга со своего поло. — Какой-то наглый несовершеннолетний пацан решил повыпендрёжничать перед двадцатичетырёхлетним. И я должен терпеть подобное?  
  
Бэкхён хлопает дверцей холодильника и с грохотом роняет на стол запечатанную пачку сока, пиццу и пакет с тёртым сыром, после чего разворачивается к сверлящему его косым взглядом Чанёлю. Его желваки напряжённо гуляют, демонстрируя полное возмущение от сказанного. Он старается не поддаться искушению и не пристрелить этого ликана из припрятанного в своей комнате ружья с аконитовыми пулями. До этого он еле удержал себя, чтобы не столкнуть оборотня со ступеньки вниз, на съедение рыбам, которые, может, и побрезговали волчатиной.  
  
— Тебе двадцать четыре, так? Исполнилось или только будет?  
  
— В этом году, в ноябре двадцать пять, — гордо заявляет Пак.  
  
— Тогда вынужден тебя разочаровать, мне месяц назад исполнилось двадцать пять. Поэтому сам мне «выкай», деточка! — довольно ухмыляется Бэкхён и возвращается с вынутыми продуктам. Он облизывает губы и, не жалея, высыпает на пиццу одну пятую пакетика тёртого Эдама.  
  
— Вот так сюрприз! — Сехун откровенно гогочет над практически стукнувшейся с полом челюстью друга. Исин поддерживает его и сотрясается, держась за живот.  
  
Чанёль не может поверить, что этот тощий друид-новичок старше его практически на полгода. Он не похож на хёна, а больше на его задиристого подростка-соседа, постоянно ворующего его утреннюю почту.  
  
Исин потирает руки друг о дружку и подходит к камину и поворачивает колёсико. Тут же вспыхивает пламя и довольный юноша садится на своё место.  
  
— Не могу понять, — Сехун смотрит на электрокамин и в его глазах отражаются извивающиеся язычки пламени. — В доме есть электричество, тогда почему вы пользуетесь огнём для освещения?  
  
— Огонь — одна из стихий, которыми должны уметь управлять друиды, — Исин берёт со стола свечу и проводит над фитилём рукой. Тотчас тот загорается. Потом вновь подносит ладонь к огню. И он тухнет.  
  
— Ого! Так вот какими способностями вы обладаете, — бета ещё никогда подобного не видел. Значит, легенды действительно не врут и друиды способны управлять огнём, водой, воздухом и землей.  
  
— Если только мы работаем над собой. Остальные могут так же, — кивает Чжан, ставя подсвечник обратно.  
  
— Ага, если перестанут так глупо транжирить силы на жизнь в шоколаде, — отзывается Бэкхён, продолжая колдовать над пиццей в духовке.  
  
— Теперь вы расскажите нам, что именно привело вас в Синхён? — задаёт наконец столь интересующий долгое время вопрос Чжан, нетерпеливо потирая ладонями колени.  
  
Чанёль тяжело вздыхает и начинает свой долгий рассказ, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали. Вскоре поспевает пицца и парни переходят на кухню. Бэкхён и Исин за столом завороженно слушают ликана и поедают фастфуд. Сехун иногда дополняет повествование своими ремарками, порой веселя друидов и получая подзатыльник от друга.  
  
— Ты лишился силы альфы и потерял память. Ещё и проснулся рядом с трупом девушки. И совершенно не помнишь, кто она и как оказался в её доме. И тебе какой-то дедуля сказал, что друиды могут вернуть тебе память, — подытоживает темноволосый друид, отпивающий из своей кружки апельсиновый сок после двух кусочков пиццы.  
  
— И поэтому тебе нужна наша помощь? Ты думаешь, что мы способны тебе помочь? — задумчиво постукивает указательным пальцем по губам Бэкхён.  
  
— Нам это по силам, — Исин похлопывая друга по спине. — Помнишь, ту книгу, Бэк? Она стоит в учебной комнате под стеклом на самой верхней полке.  
  
— Ты про Ту-Самую-Книгу? — голос Бёна повышается на пол-октавы.  
  
— Да, Бэкхён-а, про эту книгу, — играет бровями и ухмыляется Исин. Отчего ямочка на его щеке становится ещё глубже и заметнее.  
  
— О нет, нет! И думать забудь! — хаотично машет руками парень и мотает головой. — Я больше в жизни не сунусь на страницы этого сборника волшебных зелий! Мне хватило и того раза, в пятнадцать!  
  
Отчего-то вмиг его лицо краснеет до самых кончиков ушей, и Чанёлю дико хочется разузнать, в чём же кроется причина столь бурной реакции друида.  
  
— Я не могу, Исин… — юноша прикусывает губу и уходит от умоляющего взгляда друга.  
  
— Всё ты можешь! Не зря же именно тебя выбрал учитель своим приемником, — старается убедить друга Чжан. Прошло десять лет после того неудачного случая. Бэкхён улучшил свои навыки в зельеварении, даже превзошёл Исина, поэтому в этот раз всё должно было пройти гладко.  
  
— Но… я ещё никогда не готовил тех зелий. Что если что-то пойдёт не так? — Бэк продолжает сомневаться в своих силах.  
  
Так происходит частенько. Его неуверенность в себе — главный враг. Она преследует его с детства. Мать отказалась с самого рождения, сказав, что у ребёнка отклонения, раз он не кричит, а молчит и постоянно дергается непонятно отчего. Когда Бён узнал об этом, то решил, что он недоразвитый и с отклонениями, поэтому практически не высовывался из общей спальни. Его обзывали «жирдяем» в детдоме, бросались тухлыми овощами и фруктами, выкрикивая «И это сожри, мальчик-бомба!». И Бэкхён верил им, хотя его вес был больше, чем у задиры, всего на десять килограммов. Даже, когда он сбежал из этого страшного места, как ему казалось из-за вечных издевательств, и встретил такого же одинокого Исина, протянувшего ему единственную корку хлеба, что мальчику удалось заполучить от посетителей какой-то забегаловки рядом с заправкой, Бэкхён ощутил себя потерянным и жалким. Но крепко взявшаяся за его чужая рука незнакомого на тот момент мальчика на мгновение отвлекла от отчаяния лишённого всяких надежд на радужное будущее Бёна. Впервые семигодовалый ребёнок подарил кому-то свою искреннюю, но пока ещё неуверенную улыбку. А спустя четыре дня совместного «похода в поисках сказочной жизни», о которой не переставали грезить и надеяться маленькие мальчики, они повстречали учителя Ли, принявшего их в свой дом, вырастившего и воспитавшего, как родных сыновей.  
  
— Сехун, может, подыщем других друидов, которые более умелые? — Чанёль намеренно подчёркивает «более». Он не собирается становиться подопытной крыской этого горе-помощника друида. Больше всего его расстраивало то, что он так близко к цели, но в тоже время чертовски далеко. Что можно взять с этого парнишки, который, похоже, альфу от простой простуды бы не вылечил, а тут что-то в несколько раз посложнее.  
  
Бэкхёну обидно слышать подобные слова. Учитель Ли верил в него, поэтому и сделал своим преемником. А этот напыщенный оборотень считает его пустым местом, никем. Хотя Бэкхён всю жизнь пытался доказать всему окружению, что он достоин, чтобы им гордились, что он достоин называться друидом.  
  
— Я не стану его лечить, Исин! Пускай ищет дальше других друидов, умелых, и мучается без памяти. Мне плевать. Этот волчара не проявляет даже мизерного уважения! Да, я только ученик друида, да, никогда ещё не занимался подобным, но… Я стараюсь всегда помочь. И хочу получить немного благодарности за это! Счастливых поисков! — Бэкхён стремительно поднимается из-за стола и, отшвыривая салфетку, уходит вглубь коридора, в свою комнату.  
  
Чжан печально смотрит на закрывающийся у себя силуэт друга. Он отлично понимает Бэкхёна. Бён вспыльчив по своей натуре, прямолинеен и частенько обращает внимание не на те вещи.  
  
— Он хороший парень, Чанёль. Ты не знаешь его, как я. Почти двадцать лет мы живём бок о бок. Бэкхён добр, приветлив и раним. Его легко обидеть. А всё потому, что он всю жизнь старается быть лучше и доказать это всем. Будь терпимее и получишь то, о чём мечтаешь, — хлопает по спине Пака Исин.  
  
Чанёль хочет возразить, сказать о том, почему он должен идти на уступки, унижаться и лебезить перед каким-то человечком, но, вспомнив тонкие, острые блики всполохов боли в глазах светловолосого друида и то, как горчил шоколад в нотках его запаха, передумывает. Он призадумывается над словами Чжана.  
  
«И получишь то, о чём ты мечтаешь». А о чём же мечтал Чанёль? Вернуть себе память? Уверен ли он в этом. Что это именно то, чего он хочет на самом деле?  
  
Улыбка. Улыбка этого блондинистого грубияна. Возможно, он не прочь получить пощечину или по своим «бубенчикам», чтобы хотя бы раз увидеть настоящую, пропитанную нежностью в его сторону улыбку Бэкхёна.  
  
Пак моргает и прогоняет странный поток мыслей. Бён вызывает в нём очень странные и противоречивые чувства. Хочется и сомкнуть на его тонкой шейке свои пальцы, чтобы задушить или же притянуть и…  
  
— Идёмте, я покажу вашу комнату, — выдёргивает из размышлений альфу Исин, и тот благодарен, ведь внезапно возникшая в голове картинка мягких губ, которые он пробует на вкус, почти что приняла полную палитру красок и стала слишком реалистичной.  
  
Комната оказалась размером в весь первый этаж дома Чанёля. Но его уже это не столь удивило. Больше поражало то, как друиды смогли в своё время соорудить нечто подобное под землей. Судя по расставленным на каждом шагу факелам, то те служили не только в качестве освещения, но и как источник тепла. Морской холодный воздух чувствовался даже всегда горячей кожей оборотня. Чанёль и Сехун поэтому бы не простыли, даже если ночевали в морозильной камере. Как только Исин оставил парней наедине, бета тут же отвоевал себе постель возле цветущей в горшке гипоцирты.  
  
Тем же временем Исин старается убедить лучшего друга смилостивиться над ликанами. Он прекрасно знает, что Бэкхён ерепенится невсерьёз. Это «показательное выступление». Всего лишь демонстрация его непростого характера. Чжан вспоминает случай, когда они пошли на его двадцатиоднолетие в клуб. Бэкхён сразу приглядел там одного парня, флиртующего в тот момент с какой-то симпатичной, невысокой брюнеткой. Так для того, чтобы привлечь внимание, он сначала вылил два коктейля на юношу, подрался с ним, предложил встречаться, после чего получил смачно в лицо. А затем объект заинтересованности Бёна сам пригласил его на свидание, но Бэкхён послал его. Он с гордо задранным подбородком удалился из клуба, прихватив Исина, который практически достиг своей цели и брал телефончик у ди-джея. По возвращении в дом учителя Бэкхён заперся у себя и прорыдал всю ночь. Да, это не по-мужски. А разве вообще по-мужски отдавать предпочтение своему же полу? Исин не знает, как так получилось, что они с Бэкхёном сошлись в своей не совсем нормальной ориентации. Гомосексуалов общество не сторонилось, но и не поддерживало. Наверное, тяга к своему же полу возникла после того, когда от них все отвернулись, чувствуя неудачи в любви, ученики друида подумали, что парни лучше понимают их и с ними легче строить отношения. Самое смешное в том, что дальше поцелуя они не продвигались. Стыд и позор в двадцать пять быть практически абсолютным девственником. Но учитель Ли успокаивал их, говорил, что так их силы раскроются быстрее и будут более мощными. Сосредоточенные на учёбе в обычной школе, а после неё на умении друидов, молодые люди научились поистине удивительным вещам. Исин чувствовал себя настоящим Моисеем, когда в семнадцать смог «разверзнуть» море и пройтись по дну морскому, чтобы повидаться с летописцем Кан Джиёном.  
  
Самым действенным способом остудить пыл обиженного Бэкхёна остаётся с самого детства колыбельная. У Исина мягкий и обволакивающий тончайшим шелком нежности голос. Бён мгновенно успокаивается и бурчит свой «приговор» касательно гостей. Исин треплет светлую макушку и идёт готовиться ко сну. После он обязательно заскочет к гостям и передаст слова друга.  
  


❦❦❦

  
  
— Почему ты так зубы скалишь на парня? Он же ничего не сделал, — Сехун прикрывает глаза от горячего потока воздуха из фена, которым сушит волосы, а ногой пинает сидящего и пытающегося прочесть на латыни какую-то древнюю книжицу Чанёля. Тот тут же отбрасывает книжку в сторону и, закидывая руки за голову, прикрывает глаза. Он тянет с ответом. Пак сам до недавнего времени не совсем понимал своё поведение, пока не поймал себя на мысли за столом, что не отпускает взгляда от облизывавшего тонкие, ярко очерченные губы язычка Бэкхёна. Он не омега, к нему у Чанёля никогда не возникнет особой тяги, то, что связывает омегу и бету, омегу и альфу, или даже бету и альфу в одной стае, но что-то было в этом друиде с огненным характером. Пак открывает глаза и смотрит в потолок, на котором гуляют тени от свечи на столе.  
  
— Паршивец пахнет слишком… Короче, ты понял, чего мне хочется от него… Как и ты, когда учуял абрикосовый запах своего омеги.  
  
— Лухан не пахнет абрикосами! — бета всегда защищает своего суженного, наверное таков их инстинкт. Даже ошибка в запахе для О — оскорбление.  
  
— Тогда чем же? — приподнимается Чанёль, садясь по-турецки.  
  
— Персиками! Персики и абрикосы — большая разница! — демонстрирует средний палец другу Сехун, присаживаясь на угол матраса.  
  
Они затевают шуточную потасовку, пока в дверь не стучится Исин и просит разрешения войти.  
  
— Бэкхён поможет Чанёлю. Он просил передать, что постарается сделать всё, что в его силах. Если же Чанёль потеряет полностью память, то своего извинения Бэкхён не принесёт.  
  
— Вот же маленький… — начинает Пак, но тут же исправляется. — Хорошо. Передай и ему, что мы согласны. Что до памяти, то я буду надеяться, что его не зря выбрал в приемники учитель Ли. Спокойной ночи.  
  
— И вам доброй ночи. Чанёль… Сехун, — коротко кланяясь и отчего-то рдея лёгким румянцем, лицо Исина исчезает за закрытой дверью.  
  


❦❦❦

  
  
— Привет, как ты, победитель конкурса «Истерю, когда хочу»? — пытается пошутить Исин, заглядывая в комнату к другу.  
  
— Уже лучше. Так и быть. Загляну завтра в Ту-Самую-Книгу. Надо доказать этим заносчивым гадам, на что я способен, — сжимает кулаки Бэкхён, натягивая пижамные штаны.  
  
— Может, одному заносчивому гаду? — исправляет друга темноволосый помощник друида.  
  
— В особенности ему. Он меня раздражает, — тихо шипит Бэкхён и кивает в сторону кровати. — Зайди, нужно поговорить.  
  
— И почему мы говорим шепотом? — прикрывает за собой дверь в комнату друга Чжан.  
  
— Потому что эти волки могут нас услышать. А я хочу, чтобы ты узнал, зачем я тогда приходил в паб, — объясняется Бэкхён и залезает в свою постель, сгибая ноги и обнимая коленки руками.  
  
— Опять твои гадания? Заканчивай с этим, Бэк. Они ничего толкового не принесут.Ты только убегаешь от реальности. Не понимаю, зачем учитель тогда купил их тебе?..  
  
— Но сам посуди. Они сказали, что мне предназначена там судьбоносная встреча. И что? Я долго ждал, уже не надеялся ни на что. А тут эти оборотни, разыскивающие друидов.  
  
— Так ты поможешь ему? — осторожно переводит в нужное русло тему друг Бэка.  
  
— Уже поздно отказываться. Они в нашем доме друида. Мы пригласили их сами.  
  
— Сехун, он симпатичный, — укладывает голову на подушку Исин и водит указательным пальцем по простыне. Его заинтересованность в плане отношений с бетой выдают полыхающие алые уши и покрывшаяся красными пятнами смущения шея.  
  
— Ты можешь уже позабыть о нём? — Бэкхёну немного жалко своего столь неудачно влюбившегося друга.  
  
— Почему? — приподнимается на постели Чжан.  
  
Его друг решает, что не стоит юлить и нужно рассказать всё, как есть, чтобы Исин не строил в голове совместное будущее с Сехуном, хотя кладку фундамента тот создал в первые минуты знакомства.  
  
— Если бы ты перестал так пялиться на его лицо, то заметил бы на руке обручальное кольцо.  
  
Мыслительный процессор Чжана иногда зависает, поэтому юноше требуется пара десятков секунд на обработку информации. Наконец он разочарованно мычит и падает плашмя на кровать.  
  
— Вот незадача! И почему все красавчики уже давно разобраны по парам! То Донхэ, то Джонг, теперь и Сехун… Я просто неудачник!  
  
— Ну, ты можешь забрать себе его альфу. Он не занят, — Бэкхён уверен, что на такого грубияна никто не способен повестись. Но все-таки однажды, пока Чанёль рассказывал о потере памяти, совсем маленькая мысль закралась в его сознание, что этому оборотню стоит только щёлкнуть пальцем и на его сильной шее повиснут несколько симпатичных девочек… или мальчиков. Увы, о предпочтениях Пака он ничего не знал.  
  
— И ты мне разрешишь? — слышит сквозь свои внезапные размышления о Чанёле друид.  
  
Бэкхён цокает и сдувает с лица длинную светлую чёлку. После чего Исин получает подушкой в лицо и заходится смехом, остающимся в мягкости подружки с четырьмя ушами.  
  
— Исин, — раздается неуверенный голос Бёна.  
  
— М?  
  
— Сходишь со мной завтра к могиле учителя? Я обложу её, как и полагается ритуалу, бузиной.  
  
— Конечно, Бэкхён, — Чжан обнимает друга и покидает его комнату.  
  
Бён уже продумал план на завтра: сначала — кладбище, а после он займется Той-Самой-Книгой. Чем быстрее он выпроводит из их дома этих непутёвых оборотней, тем быстрее он вновь почувствует на душе смиренный покой. Проклятый альфа нарушил всю его внутреннюю гармонию.  
  
Позже домик погружается в тишину и мрак, а четверо обитателей плывут по волнам сновидений.  
  


❦❦❦

  
  
Первым делом утром Чанёль, перемотав в голове вчерашний день и поняв свои ошибки, решительно направился в комнату Бэкхёна. Пак не хотел начинать их знакомство с весьма неприятной ноты, поэтому применит усилия и предложит Бёну перемирие, раз у них не завязалась дружба. Хотя бы на время, пока Чанёль не вспомнит, как оказался рядом с трупом девушки, которую до этого никогда прежде не видел.  
  
— Бэкхён? — альфа заглядывает в комнату друида и обводит взглядом ровно стоящие старинные книги на столе.  
  
Комната достаточно просторная и кроме полок с антикварными изданиями и непонятными названиями на корочке почти ничего нет: односпальная кровать, стол, стул, три светильника и дверь в ванную комнату, откуда слышатся звуки льющейся воды и тихие посвистывания. Похоже, парень принимал утренний душ. Чанёлю не стоило представлять молодого друида под струями воды, голым, с распаренным влажным телом и этими тонкими, аристократичными фалангами, которые плавно скользят по покрасневшей, намыленной коже. Состояние альфы ухудшает ещё витающий запах молока, корицы и лимона. Впервые Чанёль проклинает свою способность так чутко улавливать запахи и звуки. Он может даже различить, как слегка ускоренно бьётся сердце человека. Это слишком. Слишком для самого лакомого кусочка свихнувшегося от плотного сгустка острых ощущений оборотня. Пак старается отвлечься. Его взгляд бегает по предметам в комнате. Смятая после сна подушка Бэкхёна. Не то! Неряшливо брошенная на стул толстовка. Не то! Колода карт на столе. Не… Стоп! Взгляд останавливается на тёмно-коричневой рубашке карт. Немного продолговатая, со странными символами. Она манила к себе прикоснуться, почувствовать слегка шероховатую от потертости времени бумагу. Из стопочки почему-то Чанёля привлекает лишь одна, от которой исходит странное еле различимое сияние. Пак подаётся искушению и тянется рукой к колоде, выталкивая из неё ту самую карту.  
  
— Убери свои руки, — Чанёль вздрагивает, не успевая перевернуть карту лицевой стороной вверх, когда Бён поспешно выхватывает её из пальцев оборотня.  
  
На голой груди друида блестят капельки воды. Маршрут одной из них Чанёль проводит взглядом и сухо сглатывает, когда та достигает твёрдого соска. Бэкхён стоит перед ним в одном обёрнутом вокруг талии фиолетовом полотенце и смешных тапочках с поросячьей мордочкой. Тело напряжено, мышцы натянуты. Юноша явно обескуражен присутствием ликана у себя в комнате. Но Бэкхён резко меняется в лице, когда смотрит на карту в своей руке.  
  
— Убирайся, — шипит он, после переходя на крик. — Чтобы ноги твоей не было в моей комнате!  
  
— Прости, я не должен был трогать их, — потупив взгляд, Чанёль выглядит, как нашкодивший щенок, стащивший без спроса кусок курицы с праздничного стола. Он понимает, что заслужил хорошего удара кулаком, чтобы мозги вправились на место. Альфа без спроса вторгся в личное пространство парня. Это его ошибка. Ещё и вещи тронул. А ещё больше всего он винит себя за то, что произвёл ужасное впечатление с самого первого момента, когда только открыл свой рот вчера вечером, а ему так хочется получше узнать Бэкхёна. Именно поэтому он и тронул его вещи.  
  
Чанёль отступает назад и поспешно выметается из чужой комнаты, хлопая за собой дверью. Он слышит то, как неистово стучит чужое сердце. Бён взволнован и расстроен. Кислый оттенок в его запахе становится насыщеннее.  
  
— Прости меня, Бэкхён, — Пак прикладывает затылок к дереву двери и загнанно дышит.  
  
Он только сейчас чувствует запах крови. Альфа даже не заметил, как вспорол острыми ногтями кожу на ладонях, когда встретился с испуганным взглядом юноши. Чанёль считает до десяти, стараясь восстановить дыхание, и после возвращается в свою комнату. Он молча мотает головой, когда Сехун озадаченно спрашивает: «Что с тобой, Чан?». Пак понимает, как дерьмово выглядит в этот самый момент, поэтому пытается спрятать лицо под подушкой, как и свои светящиеся до сих пор янтарные глаза. Без внутреннего волка трудно. Он бы смог дать ответ на мучивший со вчерашнего вечера Чанёля вопрос.  
  


❦❦❦

  
  
Как ликанам ни интересно, где был похоронен учитель Ли, они понимают, что вторгнутся в личное пространство и смутят молодых учеников друида своим присутствием. Им удаётся узнать, что мужчина похоронен на обычном кладбище. Рядом с могилой Исин посадил тис, связующий мир живых и мёртвых и призывающий защищать дух умершего друида. Если верить словам Чжана, то прорастало дерево на месте захоронения обладающего магией существа, в особенности жреца природы, очень быстро. Когда на то, чтобы дерево было похожим не на кустарник, а обзавелось твёрдым, крепким стволом уходило всего пара лет. Бэкхён прихватил пакет с плодами и, судя по выпуклости в кармане его штанов и по тому, что тут он не питал ни к кому столь интересных чувств, то и колоду молодой человек тоже не забыл, от греха подальше, взять с собой.  
  
Пока Бэкхён с Исином уходят завершить магическое погребение, оставляя на оборотней готовку, Сехун глотает слюнки, переворачивая на сковородке свиные рёбрышки и не жалеет приправ. Бете так и не удалось разболтать друга и узнать, почему тот вернулся утром таким растерянным и бледным. Ему понятно только одно: между Чанёлем и Бэкхёном что-то произошло. Оба старались избегать взглядов друг дружки пока завтракали за общим столом. Даже Исину своими рассказами о школе, где учил детей, не удалось разрядить напряженную обстановку. Ещё Сехун заметил, как расстроился Чжан, узнав, что у беты есть муж и ребёнок. Кажется, О привлёк внимание друида, но тот опечалился, поняв, что ловить ему нечего. Пруд давно приватизирован, а все рыбки кормил у берега чудесный, светловолосый омега со звучным именем Лухан. Но бета уверен, что такой, как Исин, долго без второй половинки не останется, если начнёт выходить в свет, а не прятаться за четырьмя стенами то убежища, то школы. Кстати о школе. Чжану пришлось взять отгул на неделю, из-за внезапно поселившихся у них гостей. Он слышал, как опечалилась такой новости директриса, ведь, пареньку удавалось практически невозможное — только словами успокоить детишек нечисти, но пришлось согласиться, ведь взамен Исин обещал, что отработает в праздничные дни.  
  
Чанёль с трудом уговаривает себя не наброситься на сочные рёбрышки и удон, пока они с другом дожидаются возвращения друидов. Похоже, в их отсутствие дом меняется и тоже скучает по хозяевам. Все становится более серым, унылым и темным. Возможно, даже температура понижается, у оборотней установлен свой внутренний обогреватель, поэтому они не ощущают особую разницу: будь то плюс двадцать пять или плюс двадцать.  
  
«Сехун всё больше перенимает от своего муженька» — подмечает Пак, когда О радостно встречает вернувшихся Бэкхёна с Исином и быстро готовит столовые приборы для обеда, гремя ножами, вилками и тарелками. Чанёль тем временем режет хлеб и заваривает зелёный чай с корицей, вдыхая полной грудью запах специи.  
  
Обед проходит в тишине. В отличии от завтрака Исин не выступает в роли антиунылина, тоже молча уплетает за обе щёки еду. Когда тарелки и чашки пустеют, Сехун продолжает играть роль домохозяйки и идёт мыть посуду. Бэкхён хочет помочь, но бета лишь отрицательно качает головой — должны же они с Чанёлем хотя бы как-то отплатить за гостеприимство?  
  
— Тогда пойду наконец займусь Той-Самой-Книгой, — встаёт из-за стола, аккуратно отодвигая стул, Бён. — Раньше закончу, раньше избавлюсь от проблем.  
  
Под «проблемой» альфа безошибочно распознаёт себя, из-за чего вновь его начинает терзать чувство вины.  
  
Когда Исин уже тянется к ручке своей двери, то вздрагивает от того, что чья-то рука ложится ему на плечо. Он охает и стремительно разворачивается, натыкаясь на стоящего перед ним Чанёля.  
  
— Прости, — извиняется тот. — Я не хотел тебя напугать.  
  
Пак выжимает больше похожую на оскал усмешку, но даже такая жуткая улыбка успокаивает помощника друида:  
  
— Ничего. Это было просто слишком внезапно.  
  
— Я хотел кое-что узнать, — уже шёпотом продолжает Чанёль и проверяет не следит ли кто за ними, в коридоре пусто. — Это относится к колоде карт Бэкхёна… Я бы не спросил, если бы не его реакция, когда он увидел вытянутую карту. Он смотрел на меня, как кролик на удава.  
  
— Что на ней было написано? — Исин удивляется, что Пака интересуют какие-то карты его друга. Обычно другим не было дела до того, когда Бэкхён играется с этими бумажками, придумывая себе, что видит судьбы, свою и других. Он даже как-то нагадал, что у его друга будет любовная линия с каким-то врагом из прошлого. Тогда Исин знатно посмеялся над Бёном. Откуда у миролюбивого Чжана могут быть враги в прошлом. Тем более, когда ему сейчас только двадцать пять, а вся его жизнь состоит из двух мест: дом и школа.  
  
— Не знаю. Там был рисунок, — выпячивает губы уточкой Чанёль, пытаясь вспомнить, что же было нарисовано. — Хм… Светловолосая девушка и брюнет, вытягивающие навстречу друг другу руки.  
  
— Оу, ну это же она, карта любовников, — Чжан знает, что Бэкхён её постоянно вытягивает, когда гадает себе.  
  
— Но там же было три человека… — припоминает альфа.  
  
— Ага, гадалка… Это относилось исключительно к Бэкхёну. Он тот, кто гадает, соединяет два образа на карте. Эта карта ему частенько выпадает.  
  
— Но она выпала не ему, а мне…  
  
— Что, прости? — вот теперь действительно Исину становится интересно. Это забавно, что этим двумя выпала одна и та же карта. — Как тебе выпала, можно поподробнее с этого момента?  
  
— Колода лежала на столе. Я просто вытянул карту из неё. Бэк сначала взбесился, а потом, когда увидел карту, то… Просто вытолкал из своей комнаты и сказал, чтобы я больше никогда не заходил к нему в комнату без разрешения…— разъясняет случившееся Чанёль, а после вспоминает значение карты, ощущая, как покалывают отчего-то кончики пальцев. — Значит, «Любовники»…  
  
Выражение лица оборотня не сулило великую радость по поводу их возможной близости с Бёном, поэтому Исин поспешил успокоить парня.  
  
— Чанёль, не волнуйся. Если это означало какую-то тягу Бэкхёна к тебе в будущем, то… Ты просто не обращай внимания и забудь об этой карте. Не всегда всё то, что выпадает, исполняется. Мы — сами творцы своей судьбы.  
  
— Меня волнует далеко не это…  
  
— А что?  
  
Пак лишь загадочно улыбается и, поблагодарив Исина за информацию, идёт в выделенную ему и Сехуну комнату. Невероятно, но в домике ловит сотовая связь. Чанёль давненько не общался с Чонином. Пора дать о себе знать своему другу.  
  
Почему-то молодой альфа сипит и хрипит. «Как всегда не выспался после очередной ночной тренировки» — думает Чанёль, но тут же меняет вторую половину предложения, на «из-за кое-кого другого», когда слышится недовольное бурчание. Чонин извиняется перед каким-то Кёнсу. Что-то шуршит. Скорее всего, Ким поднялся с кровати. После раздается звук гудящих машин — альфа вышел на балкон.  
  
— Чего ты мне звонишь в такую рань?  
  
— Рань? Полтретьего, чувак!  
  
— Для меня рань. Ты же знаешь, что я ложусь только тогда, когда нормальные люди просыпаются.  
  
— Окей, прости. Мне тебя поздравить? — хмыкает Чанёль, даже через телефон ощущая смущение друга.  
  
— Давно пора, месяца четыре назад. Хотя и два назад тоже можно было.  
  
— Четыре? Два? Ты не помнишь, когда начал встречаться с тем лаборантом? Это на тебя не похоже. Ты помнил даже число волосков на его чёрном свитере в первый день встречи, а тут с датами путаешься.  
  
Чонин вздыхает в динамик и поясняет:  
  
— Четыре месяца назад наши отношения переросли в нечто серьёзное, мы съехались, а два месяца назад я узнал, что стану Гомером Симпсоном.  
  
— Ты станешь мультяшкой?  
  
— Нет, дебил, я папой стану! У нас с Кённи будет двойня!  
  
— Да ладно! — подпрыгивает Чанёль, не веря своим ушам, и обводит комнату взглядом. — Ты и отцовство? Тут где-то установлена скрытая камера? Куда мне улыбаться?  
  
— Я буду отличным папой. И ты шафер на нашей свадьбе, поэтому через двадцать семь дней жду тебя у нас. Приезжай к нам в Бёльсу. Надеюсь, не один, как в прошлом году и позапрошлом тоже?.. Минджи, как у вас с ней?  
  
— Никак. Кажется, наши отношения зашли в тупик, — Чанёль присаживается обратно на кровать и трёт глаза. — Я недавно видел её с тем фитнесс-инструктором. Думаю, что вскоре я получу ещё одно приглашение на свадьбу.  
  
— Фигово, дружище. И что, больше никаких кандидаток или кандидатов?  
  
— Есть один… Но ты же меня знаешь. Я не ищу легких путей.  
  
— Только не говори, что это малолетний пацан-уголовник, который ещё колется и спит со всеми, кто даст на дозу.  
  
— Чонин! — восклицает Чанёль. — Ты полный придурок, раз считаешь, что я западу на такого. Он странный, в хорошем смысле. Немного взбалмошный, но мне нравятся строптивые, а ещё у Бэкхёна приятный запах, а руки… Какие пальцы… — Чанёль прикрывает глаза и расплывается в блаженной улыбке.  
  
— Бэкхён, значит… — Пак резко распахивает глаза, понимая, что проговорился, и обречённо мычит. Чонин язык за зубами держать не умеет, скоро весь Марё будет в курсе, что альфа стаи Пак положил на кого-то глаз. Событие века, бля!  
  
— Но я не понимаю себя, — потирая переносицу, делится с другом своими переживаниями Чанёль. — Не могу разобраться, что именно чувствую. Так хреново без внутреннего волка. Он бы точно подал мне знак, прорычал или же проскулил…  
  
— Не дрейфь, всё образумится. И скоро я на твою свадьбу с Кённи приеду.  
  
— Не думаю, что ему понравишься ты и я заработаю дополнительные пункты, имея такого друга, — откидывается на подушку Чанёль. Всё-таки отличные у него друзья, раз прощают ему все подколы и понимают эту часть натуры Пака.  
  
— Эй! Может, я и не смогу, зато мой супруг способен очаровать кого угодно! — выгораживает своего мальчика альфа.  
  
— Ага, особенно своим жутким взглядом исподлобья. Чонин, я до сих пор его не могу забыть. Он мне до сегодняшнего дня в кошмарах снится.  
  
— А нечего было принижать способности моего Чона в постели, — раздается второй, невыспавшийся голос Кёнсу.  
  
— И тебе не хворать, Су, — здоровается с пареньком Чанёль. — Поздравляю вас, будущие родители.  
  
— Не сомневался, что Чонин всё выболтает, хотя я просил, пока пол не узнаем, никому не говорить… — негодующе цокает бета.  
  
— Прости, — заглушённо извиняется перед возлюбленным Ким.  
  
Чанёль в который раз убеждается, что любовь делает из альфы подкаблучника.  
  
— Так, почему ты звонишь, Чанёль? — наконец спрашивает Чонин, после того, как чмокнул в щёку своё проснувшееся чудо.  
  
— Давно не слышал тебя.  
  
— И поэтому ты разбудил нас? Кёнсу, которому нужно набираться сил вместе с нашими будущими сынишками?  
  
— Близнецы могут быть и разнополыми.  
  
— Всего хорошего, Чанёль, — Пак не успевает попрощаться, когда Ким отключается.  
  
— Вот и ищи себе другого шафера, — обижается оборотень, вставая с постели и засовывая телефон в задний карман джинс.  
  


❦❦❦

  
  
Учебная комната, несмотря на то, что весь дом друидов находится под землёй, самая светлая. Единственное помещение, в котором имеется круглое небольшое окно, выходящее в сторону леса. Здесь молодые помощники провели долгое время, обтирая задницы о старое красное дерево стульев. Бэкхён постоянно пачкал пальцы в чернилах, поэтому частенько ходил чумазый. Он забывал о краске на руках и вытирал на лице выступивший от приложенного усердия пот. Хорошо, что после он мог быстро стереть раствором свой боевой раскрас. С этой комнатой связано много счастливых и смущающих моментов парня. Именно здесь он радовался первым успехам, именно здесь ему на совершеннолетие учитель подарил колоду карт, которую Бён так хотел заполучить, именно здесь его застукал Исин за дрочкой. А ещё тот случай десять лет назад, из-за которого многое поменялось. Из-за чего Бэкхён теперь боится связывать себя с кем-то узами любви. Отчего страдает и плохо спит. Друид — тоже человек, мечтающий хотя бы однажды познать все таинства этого сладкого и томящего чувства.  
  
Бэкхён запирает за собой дверь, проходя вглубь помещения, жмурится от света в окошке и подходит к полке, где за стеклом находится то, что ему нужно. Юноша встаёт на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до «запретной» книги. Он сам её таковой назвал десять лет назад, когда учитель потешался над ним и смеялся над глупой ошибкой нерадивого помощника. Почему-то именно рецепты зелий и эликсиров этого старинного издания, которое пережило более пяти поколений друидов, не давались молодому человеку. Поэтому Бён и не подходил к древнему сборнику. Как-то Ли сказал, что вскоре Бэкхён вырастет, наберётся мудрости и мужества, вновь откроет книгу и тогда уже станет её полноценным новым хозяином на долгие года.  
  
Латинский язык — одно из пристрастий Бёна с детства. Он достаточно быстро усвоил основы и выучил его, чтобы без особого труда переводить сложные тексты, рассказывающие о жизни Цезаря. А вот уже магические тексты друидов щёлкал как орешки. Исин же был крайне рассеянным, поэтому трудно воспринимал языки, но усердно учил их, после практически не отставал от Бэкхёна в своих познаниях.  
  
Бэкхён присаживается в мягкое кресло своего учителя, обитое тёмным бархатом, и открывает книгу на первой странице. Юноша проводит пальцем по золотому изображению Древа Жизни, играющего всегда особое место в жизни друида. Это зачаток всех их сил, мистических тайн и секретов. Переворачивая страницы и вчитываясь в тексты, Бён неосознанно высовывает кончик языка, глупая привычка с детства, и изредка цокает, когда вновь натыкается на то, что ему не нужно. Пока что никто не страдает запорами и не был укушен цефой. Из-за слишком мелкого почерка друиду приходится использовать лупу. Именно по этой причине в своё время он перепутал слово и ошибочно приготовил совсем другой эликсир.  
  
Солнце практически садится за горизонт, когда юноша натыкается на искомое. Он зажигает свечу и светит на страницу, в самом уголке которой цветёт клевер.  
  
— «Как вернуться в воспоминания», —читает Бэкхён. — «Собрать ровно тридцать три четырехлистных клевера и заварить отвар, смешав его с предоставленными ниже ингредиентами. Выпить в Священный час, а после погрузиться в сон, нашептывая благодатную речь богам ветров».  
  
Пробежавшись по списку состава отвара, Бэкхён запнулся исключительно на одном месте — «человеческая кровь, три капли, желательно девственника (-цы)». С этим тоже не возникало проблем. Только, вот где ему найти столько четырехлистного клевера?  
  
* ядовитое пресмыкающееся.  
  


❦❦❦

  
  
Бэкхёну приходится объяснить оборотням и Исину, как именно он сможет вернуть память Чанёлю. Настроение гостей тут же знатно улучшается. Даже Пак, к огромному удивлению Бёна, хлопает благодарно парня по плечу и, мать его, улыбается. Да так, что Бэкхён задыхается от нехватки кислорода в пылающей от чего-то тёплого грудной клетке. Чёртов ликан, который чертовски привлекателен. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!  
  
Впервые Бён смотрит на Пака совсем иным взглядом, изучающим и заинтересованным. Друид решает на следующий день отправиться в лес за листьями клевера, а этим вечером все четверо молодых людей идут напиваться в тот самый паб, от которого в начале Чанёль был не в восторге. Но всё меняется в хорошей компании.  
  
Они выпивают сначала за семейное счастье Сехуна, потом за будущих родителей Чонина и Кёнсу, потом за скорейшее разрешение всех проблем. Оборотням приходится тащить на спине двух охмелевших друидов. Исин просто виснет на О и что-то бормочет о несправедливости жизни и занятых красавчиках. А вот Бэкхён, погруженный на спину Чанёля, страшно кусается и ругается матом, сражаясь с воображаемым соперником, поэтому Паку приходится, скребя зубами, терпеть каждый удар коленкой или локтём. Все синяки вскоре сходят сами по себе. И утром от них не остаётся и следа. Зато остаётся тупая головная боль у друидов после вчерашнего спиртного.  
  
Бэкхён идёт в лес один, оставляя Исина за телохранителя их бедного жилища, чтобы волчьи носики не совались куда не надо. После того случая с вторжением в его комнату, Бён боится оставлять оборотней одних в доме. Чжан исправно выполняет роль нянечки, выуживая откуда-то Cluedo и буквально за пару ходов определяя преступника: у Сехуна трудно получается сохранять спокойствие. Хоть Исин не оборотень и не имеет такой способности, как определить по сердцебиению, когда кто лжёт, или по изменившемуся запаху, кто испытывает волнение или страх, но друид неплохо читает людей. В качестве наказания бете приходится отполировать полы всех комнат. Смилостивившись над юношей, Чанёль и Исин помогают с уборкой, пока Бён не возвращается сияющим от триумфа и размахивая перед парнями пакетиком с клевером.  
  
— Класс! Ровно тридцать три!  
  
— Ты удачливый говнюк, — шлёпает его по заднице Исин. — Пошли, помогу тебе с отваром.  
  
Оборотням становится скучно, пока они не находят шахматы, спрятанные под диваном в зале. Сначала они обтирают тряпкой пыльную складную доску, а после расставляют фигуры, обращая внимание на тонкую работу мастера.  
  
Бэкхён только одним своим грозным видом дал понять, чтобы гости и думать забыли о «поглазеть на процесс хоть одним глазком», поэтому Сехун с Чанёлем устраивают шахматный турнир в восемь партий.  
  
Парни встречают друидов уже полусонными под утро, таких же невыспавшихся, бледных и с синяками под глазам.  
  
— Сначала завтрак, а после немного отдохнём и в двенадцать дня приступим к ритуалу, — Исин открывает створку шкафчика в поисках пакетиков быстроприготовляемой овсяной каши с клубникой. Нет сил и желания что-либо готовить после бессонной ночи.  
  


❦❦❦

  
  
Бэкхён выпроваживает всех из выделенной оборотням комнаты, оставаясь с Чанёлем наедине. Сердце гулко стучит в его груди. Чанёль списывает это на волнение, хотя причина кроется совсем в другом: непонятная реакция друида, осознавшего, что они с Чанёлем вдвоём в запертом помещении. Делай, что хочешь, никто не потревожит. Интересно, как отреагируют Исин и Сехун, если услышат, что они с Паком занимаются непотребствами? А как вообще стонет Чанёль? Низко, прерывисто и утробно? Или мычит, слегка повышая тональность своего бархатного баритона? Или же просто рычит, как зверь, когда его тело плавится от вожделения? Бэкхён вспоминает, что волки способны считывать чувства, поэтому намеренно делает себе больно, прикусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы скрыть от оборотня ненароком проснувшееся возбуждение. Бён винит во всём глупые карты. Он второй день постоянно возвращается к выпавшей Паком карте. Совпадение? Случайность? Или судьба?  
  
— Что мне делать? — прерывает внутренние метания друида оборотень.  
  
— Ложись на кровать, — фраза звучит настолько двусмысленно, что волк не сдерживает тихое покашливание.  
  
— Или ты стоя спать собрался? — тут же выруливает ситуацию в нужное русло Бён.  
  
Странным образом, альфа его слушается и удобно устраивается на кровати, сцепляя руки в замок на животе.  
  
Друид выдергивает из небольшой бутылочки пробку и переливает светло-золотистый отвар в чашу. Чанёль внимательно следит за тем, как хрупкие пальцы уверенно удерживают горлышко, представляя, как бы они касались его лица, груди, торса и… Пак решил для себя: он точно или убьёт Бэкхёна после очередной дерзости, или уложит в свою постель. Бён хмурится, понимая, что на него пялится альфа, его лицо горит от пристальных взглядов.  
  
— Ты готов? — интересуется Бэкхён, отдавая Чанёлю деревянную чашу с отваром.  
  
— А ты? Не отравишь меня? — оборотень вглядывается в чужие, тёмные и большие, как две смородинки, глаза друида.  
  
— Даже, если бы хотел, то не стал. Мне потом влом тащить твою мёртвую тушку, — ухмыляется Бэкхён, всучив в руки ликана сосуд.  
  
Чанёль доверяет ему. Странно. Он от силы знает Бэкхёна всего пару дней, но уже безоговорочно верит ему. Если бы тот сказал прыгнуть в огонь, то Чанёль сделал бы это ради юноши, не раздумывая.  
  
Друид смотрит за тем, как двигается кадык Пака при каждом глубоком глотке и отчего-то его мысли принимают пошлый характер, из-за чего Бэкхёну приходится опустить голову и сосредоточить взгляд на своих пальцах, кончики которых желтоваты после сока травы.  
  
— А теперь?  
  
— Умолкни и постарайся уснуть, — Бэкхён забирает чашу и их пальцы касаются друг друга. Блондин вздрагивает от ощущения тёплых пальцев. Рука у Чанёля в полтора раза больше его. Такая сильная, огромная ладонь, в которой, наверное, удобно поместилось бы лицо Бэкхёна, захоти Чанёль притянуть и поцеловать его.  
  
«Приехали, Бэкхён-а, ты уже думаешь о поцелуях с тем, от кого часами ранее, готовя отвар, так хотел избавиться. Тупой недотрах и отсутствие второй половинки. А тут всё на блюдечке — сексуальный лопоухий альфа с немного кривоватыми, но невероятно длинными ногами. Широкие плечи, на которые так приятно опереться, задремав возле электрокамина. Он точно сумеет защитить тебя, устроить обидчикам крутую взбучку. Сильный и властный альфа, способный приручить необузданный темперамент Бён Бэкхёна. Ещё и личико симпатичное в придачу. Чем не мальчик с обложки, на которого ты дрочил, когда Исин случайно застукал тебя за этим весьма занимательным дельцем?»  
  
Бэкхён перестаёт любоваться лежащим перед ним и старающимся уснуть парнем, возвращаясь к ритуалу. Друид присаживается на стул возле постели ликана и начинает читать заклинание.  
  
Сначала ничего не происходит. Чанёль, закрыв глаза, слушает на старинном языке заклинания. Голос Бэка спокоен и певуч. В нём нет привычных ноток раздражения. Альфа раздувает ноздри и вдыхает приятный, сладковатый с долей кислинки запах тела друида. Но постепенно голос юноши рядом звучит всё приглушеннее. Перед Чанёлём возникает картинка, где он сидит за телевизором и смотрит какой-то бейсбольный матч, поглощая пачку с сырным начос. Пак бросает короткий взгляд на время. Тридцать семь минут шестого. Именно в этот момент вибрирует телефон на столике, где стоит острый соус для чипсов. Альфа хмурится, принимая вызов. Незнакомый номер.  
  
 _\- Пак Чанёль, всё верно? — женский, слегка встревоженный голос.  
  
— Да? А кто это?   
  
  
—Чон Айя, дочь господина Чона, владельца книжного напротив Вашего дома.  
  
— И по какой причине Вы мне звоните, госпожа Чон?  
  
— Это не телефонный разговор, мистер Пак. Давайте Вы подъедете ко мне домой. Есть кое-что, что я должна Вам сказать, пока не стало слишком поздно. Это касается этого случая с альфами нашего города. Отец запретил говорить, но Вы должны узнать. Быстрее, приезжайте. Адрес скину смской.  
  
— Мисс Чон, почему я должен Вам вер..., — Пак слышит гудки и чертыхается.  
  
Он пишет короткое сообщение Сехуну, что ему нужно кое с чем разобраться, когда приходит смс от девушки. Телевизор так и остаётся включенным, когда альфа запирает на ключ дом.  
  
На улице жуткая пробка, поэтому Чанёль выбирает более быстрый способ добраться до дома девушки — обращение. Внутренний волк вырывается на свободу, скалясь и сверкая кровавыми глазами.  
  
Пак не знает, что именно поджидает его в доме. Вполне вероятно, что это засада. Сейчас нельзя верить никому постороннему. Возможно, он бы плюнул, посчитал звонок — дурацким розыгрышем, если бы его не смутил дрожащий голос Айи. Девушка явно чего-то боялась. А оставить в беде слабый пол — не в правилах Чанёля.  
  
Дверь в дом оказалась приоткрытой. Это настораживает альфу. Тот принюхивается и толкает дверь. Тут же сердце Чанёля ёкает и пропускает пару ударов, а спина покрывается липким потом: в коридоре на полу лежит девушка и пытается прикрыть огромную кровоточащую рану на шее.  
  
Она хрипит, заметив Чанёля, и повторяет одно и тоже: «Древо… Жизни…Найди Древо Жизни…Раньше них».  
  
Альфа торопится вынуть мобильный, но затылок обдаёт холодом, что-то острое пронзает кожу. В глазах мутнеет. Он оступается и падает на пол. Мир разом погружается во тьму._  
  
Пак мычит и хватается за виски. Голова вновь ноет от тупой боли. Он оглядывается по сторонам и понимает, что сидит в центре гостиной. Его держит за руку примостившийся рядом Сехун. Исин нервно теребит край своей футболки.  
  
— Древо Жизни. Я должен его найти, — шепчет сухими губами Чанёль. Только спустя какое-то время он осознает, что его придерживает за плечи и успокаивающее гладит Бэкхён. В его глазах плещется паника, а сердце волнительно трепещет в груди. Друид отстраняется, когда осознаёт, что Чанёль полностью отошёл после глубокого погружения в потерянные воспоминания.  
  
— Ты вспомнил? — Сехун больше всего боялся, что ритуал окажется бесполезным. — Твой волк, он… Покажи глаза, ну же! Свои волчьи глаза.  
  
Бета огорчённо вздыхает, когда на него пристально смотрят сверкающие янтарём глаза альфы. Ничего не поменялось.  
  
— Я вспомнил тот день, Се. Та девушка, Айя, хотела мне что-то сказать, но не успела. Она уже была смертельно ранена и истекала кровью, когда я пришёл в её дом. Это не я убил её, — с плеч Чанёля будто исчезает десятитонный груз — не он убийца. Тогда кто же? Это он выяснит, если сумеет отыскать очередной ключик, открывающий второй замок двери, ведущей к разгадке. После возвращения памяти у него появилась новая зацепка.  
  
Рука, где раньше появлялся символ рода при обращении, вновь пульсирует и чешется. Чанёль, во что бы то ни стало, вернёт себе своего внутреннего волка. Чанёль вновь войдет в родной Марё только будучи полноценным альфой семейства Пак.


	3. Подводная библиотека

 

 

 

**Да начнется революция.  
Как она  
прекрасна!  
Да начнется революция.  
Как она  
прекрасна!  
  
(Elias — Revolution) **

  
  
  
Чанёля всего трясёт и он пытается подняться с пола сам, не принимая помощи у подоспевшего к нему и протянувшего руку Сехуна. Вожак стаи не должен демонстрировать свои слабости. Пак не хочет казаться немощным перед бетой и друидами, один из которых и так не столь хорошего мнения о нём. Альфа чувствует себя, словно побывал в аду, потом в мясорубке, снова в аду и только после всего этого его бросили на землю в агонии боли и страданий. Тошнота подкатывает волнами. Парень прикрывает рот ладонью и шаткой походкой бредёт в туалет, чтобы очистить тело и сознание после пережитого. Пару раз его контроль над обращением улетучивается и парень чуть не разламывает надвое раковину вцепившимися в керамику когтистыми лапами. Похоже, что после подобных ритуалов с возвращением в прошлое есть не особо радужные последствия. Организм ликанов сильный и быстро борется со слабостью и назревшей мигренью. Люди бы ещё долго отходили, валяясь на больничной койке и изнывали от сильной головной боли. Чанёля успокаивает знакомый запах друида. Странно, почему он так на него действует? Оборотень трёт виски и возвращается в выделенную им с Сехуном комнату. Его лицо бледное, а организм до сих пор потряхивает.  
  
— Ты сказал, что не ты убийца?.. Тогда ты видел настоящего? — его бета сидит на постели и дожидается возвращения альфы, подмечая удручающий вид того. Да, не сладко даётся небольшое путешествие в прошлое. Но О рад, что с его другом всё в порядке, что он смог выбраться из забвения и вспомнить потерянный кусочек паззла памяти.  
  
— Нет, — голова вновь начинает ныть и Пак прикрывает глаза, призывая себя успокоиться, иначе вновь полезут когти и клыки.  
  
Бэкхён проскальзывает вовнутрь и присаживается рядом с бетой, виновато опустив взгляд. Юноша тоже причастен к нынешнему состоянию альфы. Он волновался за этого глупого волка, который находился в отключке двадцать восемь часов. Об этом они договорились с Сехуном умолчать, чтобы не вводить оборотня в панику. Затем Чанёль на постели дернулся и спрыгнул с кровати, всё ещё пребывая в мире грёз. Бэкхён окликнул его, но тот даже не услышал, продолжив своё движение в сторону двери. Его губы шевелились, но Бён не мог различить слов до тех пор, пока Пак не спустился по лестнице, намериваясь открыть входную дверь, но его потянули назад не столь сильные, чтобы противостоять оборотню, руки друида, после чего Чанёль осел на пол и замычал от боли. Бэкхён сам не понял, как подбежал тогда и обнял со спины, зарываясь носом в затылок оборотня и старясь унять эту болезненную дрожь, шепча, что всё в порядке, что друзья рядом. Хотя, подождите, каким другом он был этому гордому и эгоистичному альфе? Об этом нет времени думать. Бэкхён соглашается с тем, что он также боялся за проклятого ликана, которому оставалось всего пара шагов до пропасти. Чанёлю стоило только открыть дверь в жилище друидов и уже давно труп альфы плыл по волнам мутных вод моря. Парень винит себя, что ликан до сих пор не вернул себе силу. Он не понаслышке знает, что означает лишиться самого дорого. Но Чанёль ведёт себя достойно, альфа, не как Бэкхён, впадает в отчаяние и совершает необдуманные поступки, он старается держать своих демонов внутри себя. Для этого нужно мужество, которого у Бёна не так много. Да, есть неуступчивый и упёртый характер, но то, что прячет за ним парень — этого не должен увидеть никто посторонний, чтобы не причинить ему ещё большей боли.  
  
Друид начинает злиться на этого безмозглого, заносчивого идиота. А кем ещё он мог быть, раз заставил Бёна волноваться? Совсем недавно они с Исином похоронили близкого человека, ещё одни похороны Бэкхён бы вряд ли перенёс, не замкнувшись целиком в себе.  
  
— Что ты тогда твердил? Про Древо Жизни? — вспоминает слова оборотня парень.  
  
Не то время, чтобы дерзить и выпускать клыки, поэтому Чанёль устало отвечает:  
  
— Девушка, она постоянно твердила о том, чтобы я нашёл его, раньше чем кто-то?..  
  
Оборотень ведёт носом и чувствует запах куриного бульона. Именно с тарелкой этого супа на подносе входит Исин.  
  
— Поешь, тебе нужно набраться сил, — ставит Чжан на столик поднос и садится напротив Сехуна. Его заинтересованность в парне не прошла даже после того, как выяснилось, что оборотень женат. О понимает это по учащённому сердцебиению, порозовевшим ушам и запаху, с примесью сексуального напряжения. Но его голова забита только Луханом и их сыном, а тело отзывается крайне волнующе исключительно на прикосновения родного омеги.  
  
— Спасибо, — благодарно Пак тянет печальную улыбку Исину, накидываясь на еду.  
  
Ему не нужно знать, что Бэкхён попросил Чжана приготовить что-то лёгкое для оборотня. Вообще Чанёлю не стоит знать, что Бэкхён за него волнуется и переживает, хотя этого чувства совсем не должно быть. Но почему друид так паникует? Почему боится за Пака? Чёртова карта «Любовников» весьма кстати вспыхивает в сознании Бёна, и парень хмурится. Никогда такому не бывать! Он человек, не омега, да и Пак ему совершенно не понравился. Ну, если только совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
Сехун только хмыкает, глядя на то, как альфа, стучащий ложкой о тарелку, уплетает суп.  
  
— Тогда нам нужно тоже его отыскать, — Бэкхён знает, что совершает глупость, предлагая свою помощь оборотням, от которых хотел побыстрее избавиться, но что-то не даёт ему этого сделать и подталкивает и дальше находиться рядом. Возможно, что смерть их учителя как-то связана со всем, что происходит в Марё и других городках. Иначе как рассудить, что кто-то тёмный ищет то, что принадлежит их миру, миру друидов?  
  
Именно это своё предположение и озвучивает Бён.  
  
— Ты прав, — кивает Исин. — Нам нужно понять, как Древо связано с похищением силы альф и, возможно, со смертью учителя Ли.  
  
— И где нам начать свои поиски? — Сехун хлопает по спине внезапно закашлявшегося и подавившегося супом друга.  
  
Только одна мысль крутится в головах друидов. Они смотрят друг на друга и одновременно выдыхают.  
  
— Летописец.  
  
— Ну конечно же! — похлопывает ладонями по своим коленкам Бён.  
  
— Да, есть такие? — удивляется Чанёль, стирая из уголка правого глаза выступившую слезу. А причиной, по которой он подавился, послужило не только желание помочь острого на язык друида, но и то, что от него фонило заинтересованностью и какой-то сладкой, приятной эмоцией. Альфа никак не мог определить, что за чувство это было?  
  
— Конечно, — заявляет Исин, подмигивая и прикусывая нижнюю губу, а после улыбается, сверкая очаровательной ямочкой на щеке.  
  
— И где нам искать этого летописца? — Сехун отводит взгляд от друида, стараясь выглядеть равнодушным к старательным попыткам флирта.  
  
— Мы знаем, — на губах Бэкхёна играет дьявольская усмешка. Парень играет бровями и пристально смотрит на своего товарища.  
  
— О нет, нет, исключено! — мотает головой Исин, в то время, как Чанёль с Сехуном без единой доли понимания происходящего переводят взгляд с одного друида на другого.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, друг! Ты сможешь! — светловолосый друид пересаживается к Исину и включает режим кота из Шрека.  
  
— У меня получилось только однажды и то в присутствии учителя! И думать забудь! — Чжан старается не смотреть на состроившего милую мордашку друга и из последних сил сражается со своей безотказанностью в просьбах Бэка.  
  
— Исин, это твой дар, не мой! — Бён возмущенно выпячивает губы и пинает Чжана в лодыжку. — Только тебе это под силу. Нам же не только отыскать другого друида нужно, но чтобы он обладал похожим даром. А это редкость, друг! Ну, давай же, Исин, чего тебе стоит одна попытка!  
  
Брюнет, сдавшись, хнычет и кивает. Как Бэкхён и говорит, он только попробует. И то не ради друга, а ради Сехуна, который с такой надеждой в глазах смотрит на него, что подвести этого симпатичного бету — просто вершина кощунства!  
  


❦❦❦

  
  
  
Чанёль морщится от сырого запаха плесени, протухшей рыбы и морской соли, ступая осторожно на отбитую ступеньку.  
  
— Вы действительно считаете, что он нам поможет?  
  
Бэкхён идёт впереди и в очередной раз цокает:  
  
— Испокон веков летописцы являются мудрейшими людьми, хранящими многовековую историю на страницах книг и в своём разуме. Он определённо должен знать о Древе.  
  
— Может, мне тогда кто-то объяснит, зачем мы спускаемся вниз по покрытой плесенью и мхом лестнице? Запах ужасный. Вы — не волки, вам не учуять этой вони, — прикрывает ладонью нос Пак и старается не упасть с лестницы. Его ступня торчит над короткой, обколотой ступенькой.   
  
— Это единственный способ попасть туда, — вздыхает Бэкхён и сильнее сжимает кулаки. Он точно не выдержит и стукнет по чугунной голове этого болвана. Пошли же волки в их время…  
  
— Куда?  
  
— В библиотеку.  
  
— Погодите, а зачем нам в библиотеку? И почему только этот путь? — тормозит Пак и буравит взглядом спину юноши.  
  
И тут друид не выдерживает, вскипая как чайник, Исину даже со стороны кажется, как от светлых волос вверх поднимаются клубы пара.  
  
— Иисусе, пристрелите уже кто-нибудь аконитовыми пулями этого тупого волка! — Бэк возводит глаза к серым, мокрым плитам.  
  
— Когда ты попадешь в стаю оборотней, то не удивляйся, если я и тебя тупым обзывать буду, человечек-хилячок! — рыкает на парня альфа. Опять Пак не выдерживает и его глаза словно два фонарика горят в темноте глубокого прохода.  
  
Бэкхёну хочется вмазать по этой довольной физиономии. Часом ранее он чуть не совершил ошибку, обняв этого монстра. Больше подобного никогда не случится! Бён демонстративно отворачивается и замолкает.  
  
— Это не совсем обычная библиотека, Чанёль, — поясняет Исин, спрыгивая с последней ступеньки и отворяя дверь, а после смотрит на волнующееся море. — Это подводная библиотека.  
  
Яркий диск солнца слепит глаза, но лучи не обжигают, а только нежно ласкают кожу лица своей послеобеденной теплотой. Пак смотрит на часы. Почти без пятнадцати шесть. Ещё не скоро начнёт смеркаться. Море слегка штормит, волны хлещут о прибрежные камни. На песке следы от желтой пены и ила. Ближе к скалам сохнут на земле стебли водорослей, которые туда занесло во время ночного прилива.  
  
— И что теперь? — Чанёль нервозно поправляет свою куртку и вырисовывает на песке носком ботинка знак своего рода, который медленно превращается в латинскую «В». Альфа поспешно стирает буковку с земли, пока её обладатель не заметил его чудо-художеств. Бэкхён занимает все мысли оборотня, хотя сейчас его должно заботить исключительно возвращение внутреннего волка.  
  
— Ну Исин, теперь твоя очередь, — Бён подталкивает парня ближе к кромке моря, где вода накатывает и лишь слегка касается кроссовок парня.  
  
Чжан пытается сосредоточиться, разводит в стороны руки и играется пальцами с морским воздухом. Друид прикрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Исин освобождает свой разум от посторонних мыслей, настраивается на нужный лад.  
  
 _«Море, вода, ты и я. Друг и слуга. На миг покорись и расступись. Море, вода…»_ — Чжан шепчет безмолвно свой призыв. Ему кажется, что вода только ближе подобралась к его ногам и полностью омыла обувь, любимую, между прочим. Он открывает глаза и осознаёт, что чувства сыграли с ним злую шутку. Ничего. Он также стоит на том же месте, а волны лишь слегка касаются мыса кроссовок. Виноват перед всеми. Вновь. Исин чувствует себя жалким и слабым. Учитель был слишком добр к нему. Он не способен даже на подобную магию, что говорить о более сильных заклятиях друидов?..  
  
— Исин, смотри! — вскрикивает Бэкхён, когда между волнами образуется ровный разрез, будто кто-то невидимый обнаружил потайную «молнию» на застёжке водного одеяния моря и протянул за неё, обнажая перед четырьмя очевидцами. Вода сильнее пенится и поднимается к небу гигантской волной, раздваивающейся и расступающейся до самого дна.  
  
— Невероятно! — Сехун замирает, разинув рот от невероятного зрелища. Исин в его глазах тут же перестаёт быть человеком, а зарабатывает нимб и лучистую ауру святого.  
  
— Как ты это сделал? — Чанёль смотрит на каменную лестницу, тянущуюся ко дну морскому.  
  
— Я… не знаю, — похоже, Чжан сам в шоке от того, что у него всё получилось. Почему именно вода стала его проводником? Почему не огонь или воздух? Ведь считалось издревле, что друидам лучше подвластна та стихия, элемент которой содержит знак зодиака будущего служителя природы. Исин — весы, поэтому разумнее было бы предположить, что именно воздух парень освоит лучше других стихий. Но почему вода? Есть ли в этом какой-то тайный смысл, который юноша никак не может разгадать больше восьми лет?  
  
Парни перешагивают крупные каменные глыбы и вглядываются в водяные стены по обе стороны образовавшейся шириной в метр дорожки. Заметивший дергающуюся и застрявшую между двумя камнями рыбу, Бэкхён бросает её в воду и та, махнув хвостом на прощание, скрывается в морской пучине. Водоросли неприятно шлепают под ногами, размазываясь вязкой субстанцией на гладких камнях. Вскоре путники наталкиваются на квадратную железную дверь.  
  
— Должно быть, это она, библиотека, которую мы ищем, — Исин проводит ладонью по выжженному символу, трикветра. — Точно, мы нашли её!  
  
Глаза друида искрятся каким-то безумным, неконтролируемым счастьем. Впервые он гордится сам собой, что смог оказаться полезным.  
  
— Учитель Ли гордился бы тобой, Син-Син, — улыбается другу и приобнимает его за плечи Бэкхён.  
  
— Я надеюсь, — Чжан вспоминает лицо мужчины, который впервые увидел, как семнадцатилетний мальчик управляет пролитой на стол водой, заставляя вернуться в его стакан. Возможно, сейчас он был бы удивлён ещё больше. Исин стал однозначно сильнее.  
  


❦❦❦

  
  
  
— Сколько лет я не был здесь? — озирается по сторонам Исин. Помещение заставлено книжными полками в три этажа. На потолке роспись со всеми могущественными друидами тысячелетий, а хрустальная люстра в центре выполнена в форме Мирового древа.  
  
— Нам было по семнадцать, когда учитель привёл нас сюда… Тогда ты впервые сам смог управлять водой… — погружается в воспоминания Бэкхён. — Вода всегда тянулась к тебе.  
  
Они замечают скрещенные под стулом ноги и заваленный книгами стол. За ними слышится чирканье пера о бумагу. Летописец, как обычно, занят привычным делом — строчит очередную главу прошедших суток.  
  
— Мистер Санву! — радостно вопит Исин, подбегая к мужчине, чтобы поприветствовать своего старого знакомого, с которым у него связано столько хороших детских воспоминаний, но тут же тормозит возле стола и чуть не роняет неровно стоящую на краю стопку старинных изданий.  
  
— Ты? Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
— Исин? — приподнимает в удивлении сидящий за столом молодой человек свои брови, поправляя съехавшие с носа очки, и откладывает в сторону перо в руке.  
  
— Ким Чунмён?  
  
 _«Маленький мальчик дергает Исина за волосы и тот падает на колени. Из его рук выхватывают подаренную Бэкхёном игрушку, мягкого единорога с радужноволосой гривой.  
  
— Теперь она моя, — хихикает мальчишка, убирая с широкого лба влажные короткие прядки черных волос.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя, Ким Чунмён, — плачет ребёнок. »_  
  
Да, об этом редкостном негодяе у Исина самые «светлые» воспоминания.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — отводит взгляд Чжан и смотрит вбок, где на боковой стороне белого книжного шкафа висит портрет пожилого летописца Санву.  
  
— Я новый летописец. Мне передали этот пост как год назад.  
  
«Почему этот гад так нежно улыбается? Где прежняя злорадная усмешка?» — Исин негодует. Меньше всего на свете он хотел встретить здесь того, кто любил доводить его до слёз в детстве, а ведь он даже так глупо влюбился в него. Но Ким Чунмён никогда не замечал его между своими шуточками и издевательствами. После того случая с игрушкой Исин мысленно себя уговаривал сторониться и ненавидеть Кима, но не смог. Ещё десять лет он неустанно день и ночь думал о нём. Зачем только учитель Ли отдал их с Бэкхёном в ту школу? Тогда бы он не повстречал Чунмёна и не мучил бы себе душу всё это время, терзаясь в ложных надеждах: а вдруг он заметит и пригласит его на школьный бал или хотя бы пробное свидание.  
  
— Потрясающе! Просто чудесно! — Чжан отходит от стола и подходит к одному из рядов с книгами, делая вид, что заинтересовался «Видами мандрагор» и показывая всё своё негодование.  
  
— Чунмён, нам нужна твоя помощь, — подходит к сидящему летописцу Бён, понимая, что Исин в данной ситуации утратил свою способность к дипломатии.  
  
Ким закрывает какую-то толстую книгу и встаёт со стула, вытягиваясь в полный рост. Бэкхён мнётся на месте, проклиная, что так с последнего года старших классов и не вытянулся ни на один сантиметр, когда Чунмён разросся в плечах и смотрел сверху вниз на друида.  
  
— Здравствуй, Бэкхён, давно не виделись, — в дружеском жесте Ким обнимает старого знакомого.  
  
Наконец Пак по запаху осознаёт, почему Чунмён разжигает в нём агрессию с самого первого шага в главный зал библиотеки, а сейчас его непреодолимо тянет вырвать Бёна из объятий этого незнакомца.  
  
— Альфа! — рычит Чанёль, скалится и обнажает клыки. Он молниеносно оказывается возле летописца, но Бэкхён вовремя хватает его за куртку и отталкивает от Кима.  
  
— Перестань, он наш друг…  
  
— И альфа, оборотень, — пронизывает острым взглядом юношу Пак.  
  
— Что? Разве? — теперь Исин вздрагивает и смотрит на Чунмёна. — Он же человеком был. С последней нашей встречи…  
  
— Да, твой друг-оборотень прав, Бэкхён, — кивает Ким, ухмыляется поступку Пака и отходит от друида, заглядывая в окошко, за которым веселятся шустрые рыбы-клоуны. — Меня обратили без моего желания три года назад, но я убил этого оборотня, поэтому теперь его сила перешла ко мне.  
  
Сехун принюхивается, пропуская через себя запах незнакомца:  
  
— Так волки не пахнут, поэтому я и не почувствовал тебя сразу.  
  
— Я не волк, а рысь, — соглашается со словами беты Чунмён.  
  
— Тогда где твоя стая, альфа? Если ты до сих пор не утратил своего статуса, то она должна быть.  
  
— Всё, что осталось от моей стаи — годовалый ребёнок-бета, — спокойно отвечает Ким, затем резко разворачивается и хватает за руку ни о чем подобном не подозревающего Чжана. — Исин, нам нужно поговорить. С глазу на глаз.  
  
— Десять лет прошло с последней нашей встречи, нам нечего с тобой обсуждать, — выкручивает руку из крепкого захвата парень и глазами молит Бэкхёна о помощи, но тот лишь отворачивается и любуется разрисованным сводом библиотеки, поэтому Чжан тихо выдыхает. — Предатель.  
  
— А я думаю, что есть, — настаивает на своём Чунмён и практически везёт Исина по гладкому полу за собой в комнату для отдыха.  
  
Чанёль давится усмешкой. Альфа способен понять другого, даже если они разного поля ягоды, когда речь идёт о паре. Чунмён не отпустит столь желанную добычу, которая сама пожаловала в его дом.  
  
Ким запирает на ключ дверь и предусмотрительно прячет ключ во внутреннем кармане клетчатого пиджака.  
  
— Поздравляю, ты стал отцом, — кривится в усмешке Исин, понимая, что отступать некуда.  
  
— Она… Я не любил её, Исин. Это произошло случайно. Первый гон, я тогда не совсем мог контролировать внутреннего зверя. Мы даже не были парой. Она подкинула мне ребёнка и исчезла навсегда из моей жизни.  
  
— Хах, конечно, кого ты любил вообще кроме себя, — друид выходит из себя и толкает в грудь парня.  
  
— Тебя, — наконец-то, спустя семнадцать лет, Чунмён смог признаться о своих истинных чувствах.  
  
Исин замирает. Ему должно быть послышалось. Быть такого не может! Он спит, точно, опять заснул за чтением очередного слезливого романчика! Ему нужно перестать их читать!  
  
— Я любил тебя. Всегда, — настаивает на своём Ким.  
  
— Ну и шуточки у тебя, — Исин выдаёт нервный смешок и пялится на деревянную укладку пола.  
  
— Исин, я не потешаюсь над тобой, поверь, — подходит ближе Чунмён и ощущает по запаху, как стремительно меняются эмоции друида. — Будь в моей стае, будь моей парой! Я действительно люблю тебя!  
  
— После всего того, что ты сделал? Ну и говнюк же ты! — мотает головой и сдувает надоедливую чёлку Чжан.  
  
— Но ты меня любишь! — Чунмён чувствовал это, с того самого момента, когда только Исин оказался возле письменного стола в зале библиотеки.  
  
— С чего такая уверенность? — поднимает голову и въедается сверкающим раздражением взглядом в оборотня друид.  
  
— Иначе бы ты вмазал мне хорошенько, а не стал выслушивать всего этого. Ты постоянно твердишь, что ненавидишь, но при этом держишь моё фото у себя в тумбочке и всегда интересовался у Санву обо мне.  
  
— Откуда… Ах ты мудак! — Исин набрасывается на парня с кулаками, желая приложить оборотня хорошенько обо что-нибудь, всё равно что, главное — он подпортит эту идеальную физиономию.  
  
— Определенно! — хохочет в голос Ким, которому не составляет никакого труда скрутить руки друиду и подтолкнуть к бетонной стене.  
  
— Терпеть тебя не могу, сволочь! — выплёвывает в лицо Чунмёна парень.  
  
— Я тоже, — широко улыбается Ким, нависая над Исином.  
  
— Не подходи! Нет, что ты… — Чунмён не обращает внимания на слабые протесты, прижимает за пояс друида ближе и целует, так властно и пленительно, что у Исина идёт кругом голова от самого первого прикосновения тёплых, слегка обветренных губ.  
  
— Люблю… — продолжает шептать Ким между жгучими поцелуями, притягивая не особо сопротивляющегося юношу ближе и толкаясь языком глубже. Он торжествующее смакует вкус возлюбленного. Их первый поцелуй, который должен был произойти ещё восемь лет назад, на выпускном, но глупый Исин не пришёл, покинул город, растворился, оставив большую брешь в сердце Кима. Поэтому Чунмён и искал возможности встретиться вновь. Он стал учеником Санву, променял общество, которое им восхищалось, на затворничество ради Исина, чтобы когда-нибудь встретиться с ним вновь и признаться в своих чувствах. Ким знал, что летописец тесно общается с учителем Ли, обучающем Бэкхёна с Исином. Он понимал, что придёт время и их встреча будет неизбежной.  
  
— Больше всего на свете люблю… — улыбается Чунмён, поглаживая сквозь ткань спину выпущенными когтями. Возможно, что когда-нибудь он обратит Исина, если тот сам этого захочет, а пока что Ким будет наслаждаться тем, что и так в его руках — дорогой сердцу юноша.  
  
Исин не видит смысла лукавить и лгать. Судьба преподнесла ему самый щедрый подарок.  
  
— И я тебя, — Чжан прикусывает и втягивает в рот губу Кима, приглашая на новый поцелуй.  
  


❦❦❦

  
  
  
Когда парни наконец находят силы оторваться друг от друга, они возвращаются в главный зал. Чунмён приглашает попить чай. Чанёль делится своими опасениями и причиной, по которой они все пришли к летописцу. Чунмён кивает и обещает рассказать всё, что знает о Древе Жизни. Этим он нарушает обет молчания летописцев, но ради Исина юноша готов пойти против данного слова и поделиться секретом, который охраняли тысячи лет до него.  
  
— Существует легенда о том, что Древо Жизни, Мировое дерево или Иггдрасиль породило всё на Земле, управляет всеми живыми и загробными сущностями, в том числе и оборотнями. В нём запечатана сила. И мощь альфы в том числе. Если к такому дереву приложить магический предмет связанный покровно с ним, то какая-то часть силы перейдёт к владельцу магической вещи. Символом древа является клевер. Поэтому именно его отвар помог Чанёлю разглядеть позабытое прошлое. Но и потому, что ему помог друид. Непонятно только, как это произошло, если на тот момент Чанёль не был знаком ни с одним. Это ещё одна загадка, которая меня заинтересовала. Сила друида увеличивает магические свойства отвара, поэтому именно друиды способны нырнуть в прошлое, а не люди, оборотни или другие существа. Это означает одно — на момент потери памяти где-то рядом с Чанёлем находился друид.  
  
— Друид, говоришь, но я не… — Пак вспоминает истекающую кровью Айю. — Девушка… Могла она быть как-то связана с друидами?  
  
— Вполне вероятно, — призадумался Чунмён. — Началась охота, не только на силу альфы, но и на друидов. Чего я и опасался, а ты только подтвердил мою догадку. Многие из старых слуг природы сохранили рукописи о местонахождении священного древа или же передавали из уст в уста поколению из поколения, поэтому они столь необходимы злоумышленникам.  
  
— Что это может быть за вещь, которая кровно связана? — Чанёль трёт указательным пальцем подбородок и внимает каждому слову летописца.  
  
— Что-то непосредственно созданное из веток Древа Жизни: амулеты, подвески, кольца, шпильки, бумага… Дьявол! — выругался Чунмён. — Как же я сразу не догадался!  
  
Не говоря ничего, летописец срывается с места и куда-то выбегает из зала. Чанёль догоняет его возле железной двери в хранилище.  
  
— Тебе туда нельзя, — останавливает шустрого оборотня Ким. — Жди здесь, я сейчас.  
  
— Что это с ним? — Исин взволнованно смотрит на пропавшего за дверью молодого человека.  
  
Парням приходится ждать, пребывая в напряжении, ожидая возвращения Кима. Оборотни своим тонким слухом улавливают какой-то грохот, бурчание Чунмёна, потом вновь грохот, скрип и наконец звук приближающихся шагов.  
  
Чунмён возвращается, отряхивая с пиджака пыль. Одна его рука сжимает свернутый лист пожелтевшей бумаги.  
  
— Это папирус, — кладёт на стол находку Ким. — Учитель сказал, что он — ребёнок Древа Жизни. Вполне вероятно, Санву имел в виду его происхождение. Таких папирусов два. Они невероятно ценные. Я нашёл только один. Перерыл всё, но не обнаружил второй. Это странно. Учитель охранял их как зеницу ока. Означает одно — второй папирус был украден. И могу предположить, что это сделал тот же, кто и забирает силу альфы.  
  
— Для чего им этот кусок бумажки? — Сехун провёл двумя пальцами по бумаге и та оставила золотистую дорожку-отпечаток, который тут же исчез.  
  
— Всё очень просто, мой дорогой когтистый друг, печать с руки альфы заточают в бумагу, а после хотят приложить его к Древу Жизни, чтобы завладеть силой альф, когда соберут необходимое для ритуала обмена количество символов рода. Сколько вожаков пострадало, вы знаете?  
  
Чанёль пытается поднапрячь свою память и вспомнить число подобных происшествий:  
  
— Тридцать один.  
  
— Тридцать два, — исправляет альфу Сехун. — Я случайно услышал разговор отца с мистером Каном по телефону, тот регистрировал и заносил в картотеку каждый похожий случай.  
  
— Ага, как же, «случайно», — приподнимает в усмешке уголок свои губ Чанёль, на что Сехун лишь разводит руками и пожимает плечами. Ну подслушивал он отца, что здесь такого?  
  
— Тогда нам нужно отправляться в путь. Им нужны для освобождения силы тридцать три родовые печати, — суетится Чунмён и окидывает взглядом напольные часы.  
  
— Вот только куда? Ты знаешь? — застёгивает куртку Сехун.  
  
— В Безмолвный лес, конечно, — отвечает Чунмён и направляется к стеллажу с книгами, выискиваю нужную.  
  
— Так ты знаешь, где нам искать Древо Жизни?  
  
— Я знаю одного из Хранителей. Мы, скажем так, давние приятели, — Ким открывает перед гостями библиотеки старинное издание. — Вот здесь примерно расположен лес.  
  
— Вот так номер. Земля на самом-то деле — маленькая деревня, где каждый друг друга знает, — не сдерживает своего искреннего удивления Бэкхён.  
  
Чанёль же внимательно рассматривает нарисованную чернилами карту с четырехлистным клевером возле небольшой речушки и припиской «Мировое древо».  
  
— Нужно выдвигаться прямо сейчас, — убирает книгу обратно на место Чунмён.  
  
— На кого сына оставишь? — интересуется Исин.  
  
— На русалку. Ланфэн очень отзывчивая. Она мне постоянно помогает, с самого детства.  
  
— Так вот как ты тогда не утонул, когда мальчишки столкнули тебя с моста в море, — припоминает случай восемнадцатилетней давности темноволосый друид.  
  
— Именно так. А помнишь за что они меня тогда столкнули? Я дал в морду Лафенгу за то, что он посмел назвать тебя «китайским гомодрилом» и хотел полить какой-то гадостью твой ранец.  
  
— Ты знал китайский и понял? — пораженно приоткрыл рот Исин. — Так тогда ты поэтому забрал мой портфель из шкафчика? А я не правильно все растолковал… Так и та мягкая игрушка единорога тоже?..  
  
— Слишком часто я скучал без тебя, мне хотелось, чтобы хотя бы что-то напоминало мне о тебе. Прости… И да, это я тогда расцарапал мотоцикл Лафенга. Нечего было шлёпать тебя по заднице, — на долю секунду зрачки Кима становятся золотыми, вертикальными, кошачьими, но парень быстро справляется с бурлящим в крови гневом — Лафенг в прошлом, а его настоящее и будущее прямо перед носом, его Исин.  
  
— Чунмён, ты мой герой…  
  
— Эй, вы двое, повремените с телячьими нежностями? — окликает взявшихся за руки и томно смотрящих друг на друга Бэкхён и изображает, что его начинает тошнить. — Нам спешить нужно. Неизвестно, когда заполучат злоумышленники последнюю печать, если уже не получили и не отправились на поиски Древа.  
  
Ким и Чжан перекидываются взглядами и кивают.  
  
— Я позвоню Ланфэн. Пусть присмотрит за Хэйфанг в моё отсутствие, — летописец вынимает из кармана мобильный телефон и вбивает по памяти номер.  
  
— У русалок есть сотовые? — шепчет на ухо Исину Сехун. У того идёт волна мурашек. Бета не растерял своего очарования в глазах друида, но уже не столь сильно хочется поцеловать близко находящиеся от его мочки губы оборотня.  
  
— Представь себе, а ещё они живут на четвёртом этаже высотного здания, ходят в супермаркет за продуктами, носят кожаные штаны, красят ярким цветом волосы, ходят по клубам и косят под Рианну, — описывает свою знакомую Чунмён.  
  
— Оу, — присвистывает Сехун. — Вот тебе и морские существа.  
  
— У них сборы каждые выходные. Вот на них Ланфэн частенько попадает от отца. Она одна из восьмерых своих сестёр так радикально поменяла свою жизнь, — Чунмён чмокает Чжана в щеку и просит подождать, затем быстрым шагом уходит в гардеробную, где припрятана пара палаток. Их у оборотней и друидов точно не было припасено.  
  
— Поздравляю тебя, Син-Син, — щипает друга за плечо Бэкхён. — Если бы ты не согласился и нам пришлось выпроводить оборотней из своего дома, то ты бы никогда не встретился с Чунмёном.  
  
Исин краснеет и опускает взгляд. Ему стыдно смотреть в глаза Бёну и остальным. Наверное, он мог показаться ликанам и другу ветреным и легкомысленным, раз так быстро сдался, отступил от Сехуна и принял предложение Кима встречаться. Но он давно был влюблён в Чунмёна, только сдался пару лет назад, когда о Киме совсем не было вестей. Теперь понятно почему — стал летописцем и был обращён оборотнем. Чжан считает себя баловнем судьбы и начинает понимать, почему из всех стихий именно вода поддалась ему больше всего — это связано с тем, кто давно был надёжно заточен в его сердце, обитатель подводной библиотеки, парень, который изводил ему в юношестве все нервы, а оказавшийся на самом деле тайным поклонником и доброжелателем.  
  
Бэкхён немного завидует другу. Их взгляды встречаются и Бён хмурится. Интересно, как заставить своё сердце перестать биться сильнее из-за этих карих глаз, которые столь пронзительно заглядывают прямо в душу? А стоит ли вообще противиться? Может, сдаться и посмотреть, что будет? Бён тяжело вздыхает и присаживается на стул, вынимая из кармана и разглядывая свою колоду Таро. Он понимает, что легко им с Чанёлем не будет в любом случае. Возможно, кто-то останется с разбитым сердцем. И Бэкхён не хочет, чтобы это был он.


	4. Алогичное уравнение

 

**Случившееся вызвало реакцию,  
Воссоединившую нас с тобой.  
Ты возьмёшь меня в Нирвану?  
Не думаю, что она будет длиться вечно,  
Но сейчас ты здесь, в моих объятиях.  
  
(Sam Smith — Nirvana) **

  
  
Библиотека погружается в блёклый свет ламп. Бэкхён стоит у окна и теребит шёлковую занавеску. Тусклые лучи ночного светила проникают сквозь воду и отпечатываются на морском дне светлыми пятнышками, заманивая ещё не спрятавшихся на ночлег рыбок. Пышные зелёные водоросли неспешно качаются, умиротворяя созерцающего их друида. Бён рад за Исина, который помогает собираться в дорогу, хохоча и размахивая жёлтыми боксерами с нарисованными зелёными долларами. Но внутри Бэкхёна затаилась гнетущая печаль. Завидовать — плохо, но парень ничего не может с собой поделать. Чжану особо ничего и не нужно было делать, чтобы заполучить классного спутника жизни, а что до Бэкхёна? На него и в школе, и после особо никто внимания не обращал, хотя, был один альфа, мечтающий о сцепке, чтобы заполучить имеющего немалую ценность для стаи друида. Такие союзы страшили врагов и те сторонились иметь дело с волками такой стаи. Ещё было дело, что Бэкхён в позапрошлом году чуть не переспал с вампиром на посиделках нечисти, хотя в окружении юноши привыкли называть подобные пирушки «вечеринки тьмы». Но Бён вовремя тогда одумался и отшил парня, обещая подарить тому ожерелье из чеснока и осиновый клин, если вампир не уберёт руку с его бедра. Зато парнишка имел богатый опыт в поцелуях и в «играх с собственной рукой». Пора бы судьбе отблагодарить его за жертвенность и полную отдачу работе и послать в его постель хотя бы того красавчика со страниц Gay Times. Особенно друиду приглянулся один брюнет с зелёными глазами и вьющимися чёрными волосами до плеч. А какая фигура! Ох, что-то Бэкхён замечтался, даже не заметив, как его третий раз окликает Чжан.  
  
— Пошли, говорю, — повторяет в очередной раз Исин. — Чунмён уже свет пошёл гасить, мы уходим.  
  
Бэкхён кивает и бросает напоследок взгляд на потолок. Когда-нибудь он станет тоже столь великим, как и эти друиды. Все научатся его уважать и перестанут смотреть свысока, а пока что он заставит уважать себя одного бесящего его альфу. Если он это сможет, то и не за горами и все остальные существа.  
  
Исин ведёт Бёна к совершенно другому выходу. Как же давно они не стояли напротив этой двери с электронным замком?.. Раньше Бэкхён смеялся над прогрессивным Санву, но потом, когда пришлось каждый день по несколько раз проделывать вылазки из дома друида, нося на шее тяжёлый ключ, перестал — он начал сам мечтать о такой новейшей системе замков и безопасности.  
  
Чанёль и Сехун стоят неподалёку от друидов. В их руках несколько сумок, одна — с продуктами и витаминами. У Чунмёна оказалось очень много баночек с железом, кальцием, витаминами С и В. Как сказал летописец, то нужно следить за здоровьем с молодости, а болеть он просто ненавидит, особенно мерзкую простуду.  
  
— Может, всё-таки переночуем в библиотеке, а потом выдвинемся в путь? — предлагает Сехун, но его тут же одёргивает Пак.  
  
— Нет, мы потеряем слишком много времени. Выдвигаемся сейчас. Сначала нам нужно добраться до твоей припаркованной машины. Надеюсь, с ней всё в порядке. Я знаю примерно, где расположен Безмолвный лес, до него примерно пять часов езды из Синхёна, если не ошибаюсь. В любом случае Чунмён подскажет путь.  
  
— Чанёль прав, — поддерживает альфу Чунмён.  
  
— Почему ты веришь нам? — Пак никак не может понять, как летописец доверился совершенно незнакомым оборотням.  
  
— Исин верит, значит, и я, — хлопает по плечу парня Ким. Он знает, что волки опасны и, в отличие от рысей, среди них много предателей, жаждущих могущества и славы побед. Именно поэтому все ликаны рода кошачьих избегают волков. Лучше оказаться преданным кем-то из своих, это происходит намного реже, чем ошибиться в чужаках. Хотя, если примешь отраву из рук что друга, что врага, исход один.  
  
Чунмён выводит парней тайным подземным ходом. Он представляет собой туннель, вымощенный металлом и бетоном. По нему путники достаточно быстро выходят к Синхёну. Сехун остаётся с Чанёлем в пабе ждать, пока друиды собирают свою поклажу для небольшого путешествия. Несмотря на то, что дорога до дома друидов и обратно занимает час, те возвращаются вместе с рюкзаками в компании Кима спустя полтора часа. Из чего Пак делает вывод, что молодые люди давно собрали необходимые вещи или же сами готовились покинуть на пару дней своё жилище для чего-то. Чанёлю интересно и он спрашивает об этом друидов, на что те отвечают, что через четыре дня — очередное собрание, которое в этот раз, в связи с утратой одного из сильнейших представителей их общества, перенесли в другое место. Бён до сих пор скрытен и не рассказывает, куда именно они бы направились с Чжаном.  
  
— Значит, у нас есть четыре дня, а после вы покинете нас из-за своей сходки? — Чанёль лишён волка, но что-то внутри него переворачивается и ноет, когда парень осознаёт, что ему придётся помахать на прощание рукой язвительному друиду.  
  
— Да, мы не вправе пропустить собрание, — отчего-то отстранённо произносит Бэкхён и опускает взгляд на лямку рюкзака.  
  
Оборотни не мёрзнут, но кожа Чанёля покрывается мурашками от слов Бёна, и становится пусто внутри.  
  
— Понимаю, всему когда-то приходит конец.  
  
Господи, Пак говорит так, будто они с друидом состоят в отношениях и вскоре им нужно будет расстаться. Почему он воспринимает прощание с Бэкхёном именно с подобного ракурса? Очередная загадка.  
  
Лесник не разрешает парням переночевать в своём домике, отмахиваясь тем, что там «мало места», но оборотни уверены, что дело в таинственной гостье Хёкмина, с которой он познакомился пару недель назад и чей запах уже успели впитать деревянные стены. Зато лесник проявляет понимание и добродушие, предоставляя путникам территорию рядом с домиком. Юноши принимают предложение и неоднократно хвалят Чунмёна, прихватившего с собой палатки, казавшиеся ликанам в самом начале совершенно лишними.  
  
— Могли бы и у нас переночевать, а потом в путь двинуться, в домике друидов достаточно места, — Бэкхён бросает своё недовольство в сторону Сехуна и Чанёля.  
  
— После того, что мы узнали, высока вероятность, что к вам домой пожалуют убийцы вашего учителя, — объясняет своё решение Пак. — Лучше лишний раз не рисковать и заночевать на нейтральной территории. Нас вряд ли кто-то будет искать здесь этой ночью. Следующей мы уже будем в том лесу и, возможно, успеем отыскать Древо.  
  
— Логично, — поддерживает альфу Исин. — Если они смогли добраться до подводной библиотеки и выкрасть свиток, то могли найти и нас.  
  
— Вот именно, — Чунмён до сих пор обескуражен пропажей папируса.  
  
Неделю назад, когда парень наводил порядок в хранилище, всё было на месте, а потом ему пришлось перевернуть помещение вверх дном, чтобы найти тонкие листы бумаги в стеклянной коробке, и то в конце концов был обнаружен лишь один. Тогда Мён не придал должного значения царапинам на замке, запирающем на ключ стеклянную коробку с папирусом, но, поразмыслив и сложив все события воедино, осознал, как тесно кража может быть связана со всеми странными событиями: пропажей силы альф и убийством друидов.  
  
— Тогда поставим палатки, — кивает Сехун в сторону огромных сумок.  
  
Бэкхён вызывается помочь, чувствуя себя слабой омежкой женского пола, когда трое парней, среди которых два альфы, принимаются за работу, даже не поинтересовавшись желают ли друиды поспособствовать в этом трудоёмком процессе. Он вытаскивает дуги палаток и передаёт их бете, который осторожно вставляет их в тент, при этом не забывая подколоть расправляющего ткань туристической палатки Пака.  
  
Чанёль опять ругается на Бэкхёна, который мешает быстрой работе и, с его слов, «только чешет языком», поэтому Бён не выдерживает и идёт в лес набирать хворост для костра. По его возвращению обе палатки, одна желтая, а вторая красная, уже стоят готовыми. На костре простая картошка, которую Бён всегда считал безвкусной, кажется сладкой и уплетается с прута с особой лёгкостью. Под конец Бэкхён похлопывает себя по животу и сонно прикрывает глаза. Время для отдыха самое подходящее. Он справляет нужду, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы никакой извращённый волк не смог найти его своим зорким глазом, и моет руки в холодной воде ручья. Сейчас бы парень не отказался от горячего душа перед сном, но вместо этого его ждёт неудобный спальный мешок в компании оборотней и своего друга. Лесник так и не разрешил ему ополоснуть тело в душевой, после чего друид сразу приписал его к «узурпаторам и мучителям».   
  
Когда Бэкхён возвращается к месту привала, то Чанёль не забывает отчитать юношу за опрометчивость.  
  
— Мог бы с Исином сходить, а не в одиночку. В темноте обитает много страшных тварей, тем более, это лес, — Пак сдерживает своё желание дать смачный подзатыльник своему личному проклятию — он уже высказал свои недовольства по поводу добровольного одиночного сбора веток для костра. Ни одни мучения не сравняться с тем, как тонко играет на его нервах Бэкхён. Вскоре он не выдержит и накажет этого друида. Тот словно сам напрашивается, играя в гляделки с оборотнем.  
  
— Не забывай, что я друид. Природа и я на одной стороне, — Бэкхён зачем-то решил успокоить ликана.  
  
— Да, вы стоите вместе на одной стороне лодки, и когда-нибудь та перевернётся, — Чанёль тушит пламя, но кто же сможет так же быстро погасить пожар в его душе, разгорающийся всегда рядом с Бэкхёном?  
  
— Так, хорошо, — одёргивает зачинщиков новой словесной перепалки вовремя подоспевший Исин. — У нас есть проблемы и поважнее.  
  
— Проблемы? — Бён переводит своё внимание с оборотня на Чжана.  
  
— Ага, у нас небольшая проблемка, — чешет затылок Исин, глядя на выныривающего из проёма палатки Кима. — Одна палатка рассчитана на трёх, а другая на двух человек. Я с Чунмёном…  
  
— И со мной, — тут же отзывается Сехун.  
  
— Эй! — Чанёль недовольно выкрикивает и разворачивается к бете лицом. Такой подлянки от лучшего друга парень не ожидал.  
  
— Я устал от него, — тыкает пальцем в Пака парень, при этом глядя на друидов. Он берёт свою сумку с вещами и закидывает её в палатку, где торчит голова Кима.  
  
Чанёль же не имеет ни малейшего желания ночевать с Бэкхёном, поэтому применяет все возможные способы, чтобы бета его стаи провёл ночь в палатке с ним.  
  
— Ты мой бета, часть моей стаи, а значит должен…  
  
— Вот поэтому я и заночую с Исином и Чунмёном. Потому что мне надоело то, как мой альфа ругается и припирается с человеком. Я не могу выдержать такого позора: мой вожак не может заткнуть какого-то худенького человечишку.  
  
Чжан качает головой и просит Чунмёна подвинуться, исчезая в темноте красной палатки: пусть сами разбираются в своих альфа-бета-отношениях. И выслушивать новый поток недовольств своего друга тоже не хочется.  
  
— Попрошу не выражаться! — возникает Бэкхён. — Иначе я быстро надеру тебе задницу, и узнаешь, кто тут тощий!  
  
— Вот, пожалуйста, снова начинается! Мён, Син, я к вам! — Сехун поспешно ныряет в палатку и закрывает молнию на ткани.  
  
— Я припомню тебе, Се, — недобро сверкает глазами Чанёль. Оборотень глубоко вздыхает и что-то бормочет себе под нос, Бэкхён воспринимает это по-своему: очередная порция проклятий в его сторону.  
  
— Вот же блин блинский, — изрекает друид, когда заходит в жёлтую палатку. Его удивление можно понять — лежит один двуместный спальный мешок.  
  
— Уверен, что Сехун себе одноместный заграбастал, — раздаётся за спиной человека, вставшего как вкопанного из-за нового «весёлого» открытия.  
  
— Как и наша образовавшаяся парочка. Исин точно решил меня потроллить.  
  
— Нет, было всего три спальных мешка — два двуместных и один для одного человека, — припоминает Чанёль момент, когда помогал складывать Чунмёну сумку.  
  
— Я не полезу с тобой в один мешок, — Бён плюхается на дно палатки: жёстко и холодно, но он готов потерпеть одну ночь.  
  
— Как хочешь, — будничным тоном говорит Чанёль, залезая в импровизированную постель и хлопая утеплитель ладонью. — Здесь тепло и мягко.  
  
— Ты оборотень, мог бы и уступить. Всё равно не мерзнешь, — Бэкхён обиженно отворачивается от самовлюблённого оборотня.  
  
— Зато наутро спина болит. Спал я как-то на жёстком диване в зале. Воспоминания жуткие, — морщится ликан, укладываясь на свёрнутый свитер под головой. Он косится на спину друида и, закрыв глаза, добавляет. — Но ты можешь всё ещё спать в мешке.  
  
Бэкхён подрывается с пола и шустро залезает внутрь утеплённого кокона.  
  
— Только начни меня лапать, волчара, тогда точно не вернёшь себе силу, не успеешь, убью,— угрожает друид Паку, отодвинувшись на максимальное расстояние от того. Он даже так ощущает, какой жар излучает чужое тело.  
  
— Больно надо… — безразлично хмыкает Чанёль, закатывая глаза. — Да что в тебе есть кроме красивых глаз и привлекательных пальчиков?  
  
И тут же оборотень осознаёт, какую глупость сморозил.  
  
— Эм, сделай вид, что не слышал этого.  
  
— Ты только что флиртовал со мной? — Бэкхён боится повернуться к ликану лицом, понимая, что они лежат очень близко друг к другу. Кто знает, что произойдёт, если друид посмотрит в глаза оборотню — с такого расстояния Бёну ещё не приходилось смотреть на Чанёля. А мысли начинают путаться, когда перед тобой сексуальный парень. Интересно, с каких пор он стал сексуальным для Бэкхёна. С тех самых, когда стоял с картой в его комнате, или уже тогда, когда схватил за руку у паба три дня тому назад?  
  
— Ничего подобного, — Пак старается оправдаться. — Лишь озвучил твои единственные плюсы, к которым прилагаются огромнейшие, просто гигантские минусы.  
  
Друиду обидно слышать такие слова в свой адрес. Впервые ему хочется доказать, что он не такой серый мышонок, что им восхищаются, его хотят.  
  
— Говнюк…. Да будет тебе известно, что даже сеульский альфа хотел заполучить меня в свою стаю, но я отказал ему. Меня не прельщало заниматься сексом со старикашкой.  
  
Чанёль замолкает. Его зубы неприятно скрипят друг о дружку. Он рассержен, зная, что Бэкхён чуть не стал чьим-то другим. Откуда эти собственнические инстинкты защищать совсем не свою пару? У друида влекущий запах, кое-что из внешности тоже нравится оборотню, да и характер такой указывает на силу воли. Просто находка для стаи. Что греха таить — Бэкхён нравится Чанёлю таким, какой он есть. За все годы отношений с Минджи он не испытывал такого эмоционального взрыва. Именно этого ему и не хватало раньше. Как же ему хочется обладать этим несносным мальчишкой! Усмирить, сделать своим, чтобы в глазах отражалась не злоба, а вожделение, ответное желание.  
  
В палатке наступает тишина. За тонкой тканью слышится монотонное пение сверчков. Бэкхён никак не может уснуть, постоянно меняя позы, но при этом остаётся лежать на боку. Парень ёжится от холода и тут же вздрагивает, когда его спиной притягивают к сильной, тёплой груди.  
  
— Эй, ты что задумал?.. — Бён боится дышать, ощущая гулкий стук сердца оборотня.  
  
— Просто заткнись и спи уже. Твоё мельтешение нервирует и не даёт заснуть. У волков слух более чуткий, чем у вас, простых смертных.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Заткнись, — выдыхает в шею человеку альфа, беря под узды желание прикусить светлую кожу. Это с великим трудом ему удаётся, как и придержать внутри себя своё возбуждение.  
  
И Бён, к его удивлению, никак не комментирует наглое поведение Пака, тут же засопев в обе дырочки. Бэкхёну тепло и уютно. Он старается не обращать внимания на ладонь Пака, что столь удачно примостилась на его животе. Такая огромная и горячая, которая побуждает думать о грешном. Друид, к своему удивлению, быстро засыпает и снятся ему далеко не кошмары и не страна розовых пони, а сцены очень неприличного содержания, героями которых становится он и лежащий в одном с ним спальном мешке оборотень.  
  


❦❦❦

  
  
  
Тихий разговор снаружи будит Бэкхёна. Он нехотя разлепляет глаза и моргает. Юноша замирает, ощутив влажное дыхание у виска. Колючая щетинистая щека трётся о его ухо. Чанёль собственнически обнимает его за талию, а Бён, оказывается, пока спал, практически полностью улёгся на оборотня. Друид часто моргает, решая, что всё ему мерещится, и взмахом ресничек он прогонит иллюзию, вводящую юношу в панику. Но это происходит с ним на самом деле. Всё правильно и неправильно одновременно. То, как уверенно руки Пака обвились вокруг его пояса и спины, бьющееся о ребра сердце, это волнующее дыхание… Ну вот почему у Бэка столь сверхчувствительные уши? Парень сглатывает и выскальзывает из объятий, подмечая недвусмысленную выпуклость в области паха. Чёрт, он возбудился! Нужно срочно ретироваться из палатки, пока волк не учуял его возбуждения. Что Бэкхён и делает.  
  
Хитрюга Чанёль тут же открывает глаза и переворачивается на живот, утыкаясь лицом во всё ещё тёплое после друида местечко. Он вдыхает сладкий запах нескрываемого томления человека и не может побороть улыбку. Похоже, их общие с Бэкхёном желания сошлись и наконец всплыли наружу.  
  
Бён замечает Исина, сидящего на пакете поодаль от палаток, тот методично чистит ножом яблоки от шкурки. Он смотрит на молодого человека с пару секунд, потом прихватывает свой рюкзак и разворачивается в сторону домика лесника. Не слушая никаких возражений, парень проскальзывает внутрь и закрывается в душевой, вознамерившись смыть с себя пот и позабыть о твёрдом и мускулистом теле оборотня, на котором он так удобно устроился пока спал. Ему всё равно на ругань лесника о напрасном расточительстве воды. Свежий и бодрый парень покидает жилище Хёкмина.  
  
Друид думает, что обижаться — глупо, но ничего не может с собой поделать, продолжая держать кислую физиономию, присаживаясь рядом с жующим яблоко Исином.  
  
— Как спалось? — окидывает своего друга презрительным взглядом светловолосый юноша.  
  
— Ужасно. Чунмён жуткий собственник. Или это у всех оборотней так? Он всю ночь сверкал своими «фарами» и следил за тем, чтобы Сехун не распускал руки, — зевает устало Чжан и откладывает недоеденное яблоко в миску.  
  
— Значит, он как-то понял, что ты недавно бете глазки строил? — Бэкхён счастлив знать, что другу было не волшебно-прекрасно ночевать с двумя парнями, к которым тот испытывал симпатию.  
  
— Тш, — прикрывает рот Бёна рукой юноша. — Потише ты. Если об этом Мён узнает, то вообще изолирует меня на несколько десятков метров от вас.  
  
Бэкхён злорадствует и внутри ликует. Надо было брать его в палатку, тогда бы Ким не ревновал свою вторую половинку.  
  
— Кто знает, может они бы тройничок устроили? — Бэкхён постоянно забывает о сверхчувствительном слухе оборотней, когда мимо них проходит Чанёль со сложенной палаткой, от которой у Бёна остались очень постыдные воспоминания: проснуться со стояком и теплой рукой на животе — не особо заманчиво, зная, кому именно принадлежала эта ручонка.  
  
Тут же друид кое-что вспоминает и роется в своём рюкзаке.  
  
— Эй, волчара, держи! — Чан ловит небольшой кинжал в кожаном футляре и разглядывает предмет.  
  
— Зачем мне он? У меня и в бета-форме когти имеются. Ими я любого на части порвать могу.  
  
— Это не для защиты. Побрейся…  
  
— Что, везде? — один уголок губ оборотня медленно задирается в кривоватой усмешке.  
  
Сехун заходится хохотом, прикрывая рот ладонью. Подоспевший Чунмён не понимает в чём дело и смотрит то на бету, то на ставшее отчего-то пунцовым лицо Бэкхёна.  
  
— Пока мне достаточно твоей глуповатой рожи, — скороговоркой произносит юноша, крадёт очищенное в миске яблоко и направляется в сторону небольшого ручейка, чтобы избежать насмешки Пака о своём смущении.  
  
Чанёль злится на «рожу», а Исин же пытается скрыть улыбку из-за «пока». Этот альфа нравится Бэкхёну, а это что-то новенькое. Его друг никогда так экспрессивно не вёл себя с посторонними. Эти двое почти открыто заигрывают друг с другом. Чжану нужно получше понаблюдать за ними. Хотя и в своих отношениях с Чунмёном пора бы разобраться.  
  


❦❦❦

  
  
  
Бэкхён вздрагивает, ощутив чьё-то чужое прикосновение. Рядом с ним стоит летописец и подаёт кусок мыла, чтобы Бён вымыл руки после съеденного фрукта.  
  
— Спасибо, — благодарит друид парня и приседает, мыля руки и опуская их в воду.  
  
— Слушай, Чунмён, а почему ты ждал так долго, а не зажал Исина где-нибудь в школьном туалете? — Бэкхёну давно не давала покоя эта странность. Однажды он даже задался себе вопросом: а не нравится, случайно, Исин Чунмёну? Тот начал вертеться в обществе китайцев, даже рассказал о том, что даст китайские имена своим детям, выучил сам иностранный язык и устроил знатную взбучку тому однокласснику, который издевался над Чжаном. А ещё эти странные взгляды. Чунмён постоянно смотрел на Исина как-то иначе, по-особому.  
  
Ким опёрся спиной о ствол сосны и скрестил на груди руки:  
  
— Фу, это совершенно не романтично начинать отношения с грязного сортира.  
  
— И всё же? Почему?  
  
Летописец вздыхает и смотрит на грызущего коренья зайца. Бён его не видит, зверь за несколько сотен метров от них, такое под силу только оборотням.  
  
— Знаешь, Бэк, иногда любовь, как вино, настаивается и крепнет с каждым годом. Люди неуверенны в себе и боятся ошибиться, начать отношения не с тем, поэтому долго присматриваются и обдумывают своё решение. Я не мог кинуться на Исина, который не совсем хорошего был обо мне мнения, и заявить «люби меня». Мне хотелось, чтобы он сам полюбил. Пока Исин преподавал детям, а ты бродил по улочкам города и следил за порядком, я приходил к вам и вёл тайное наблюдение, охранял Исина. Тогда-то я осознал, обнаружив своё фото, и моя вера крепла с каждым месяцем всё сильнее, что тот, кого я люблю, вскоре ответит мне взаимностью. Я хотел прийти на день рождения Исина в этом году и предложить встречаться. Знал, что он не откажет.  
  
— Исин часто по ночам перед сном смотрел на твоё фото из школьного альбома, — выдаёт с потрохами своего лучшего друга Бэкхён.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— А ещё он дрочил на тебя у себя на работе.  
  
— Кхм, я догадывался об этом.  
  
— Ага, конечно… — вытирает руки платком друид. — Исин тот ещё извращенец, раз проворачивал подобное при маленьких детях. Конечно, не прям при них, но можно сказать и так…  
  
— Оу… — Ким впервые понимает, что Исин уже не тот стеснительный и наивный мальчик, каким был восемь лет назад. Парень повзрослел, как и его потребности в близости. Чунмён сам еле сдерживался этой ночью, чтобы не совершить грехопадение и не заняться сексом прямо на глазах Сехуна. Кстати об этом бете, Ким не дурак и сразу осознал, что гормоны его пары взбудоражены в присутствии этого оборотня. Поэтому злость постоянно накатывала на Чунмёна, хотелось дать понять, что Исин принадлежит исключительно ему.  
  
— Ты поосторожнее с ним, — советует оборотню-рыси Бэкхён. — Особо свободу в постели не предоставляй, а то вы и до БДСМ в течение только первого месяца дойти успеете.  
  
— Я… приму это к сведению, Бэк, — отзывается Ким и они возвращаются обратно к остальным.   
  
Палатки собраны, а это значит, что они продолжают путь.  
  


❦❦❦

  
  
  
С пронзительно-громкими воплями Сехун целует руль, соскучившись по своему Хаммеру. Парень находится в приподнятом расположении духа после своего звонка семье. Он гладит встроенную стереосистему и нажимает на воспроизведение. Голос Sia поёт о том, что она до сих пор дышит и жива*, Сехун старается подпеть, но куда ему до диапазона певицы, поэтому зарабатывает лишь улыбки со стороны садящихся на заднее сиденье парней.  
  
— Втроём тесновато, — жалуется Бён.  
  
— Ты можешь сесть мне на коленки, детка, — быстро находится Чанёль, на что получает говорящий больше, чем слова своего хозяина, средний палец друида.  
  
Исин подкалывает друга, спрашивая, что тому стоит сесть на колени парня и освободить ему с Чунмёном побольше места.  
  
— Если вы подрочить друг другу хотите, то могли давно это сделать где-нибудь в лесу, — Бэкхён смеётся на то, как Исин по привычке, отвешивает подзатыльник и бросает тихое «идиот», отводя взгляд от Чунмёна.  
  
Как же Беку нравится смущать этих двоих. Мысленно он называет их «идеальной парой». От его взгляда не уходят сцепленные в замок пальцы Чунмёна и Исина. Хоть кому-то повезло и он счастлив в отношениях.  
  
После небольшого перекура на заправке летописец хочет поменяться местами с Чанёлем, чтобы было легче указывать путь Сехуну, но Бэкхён категорически против. Сидеть рядом с Паком ещё несколько часов — стихийное бедствие для его рассудка и тела, с которым явно происходило что-то странное. Может, пока он спал ночью рядом с Чанёлем, тот заставил его проглотить какую-то злачную таблетку, из-за чего теперь его бросает то в жар, то в холод только от встречных взглядов оборотня? А тот его даже не касался с самого утра, и не говорил тоже, что несомненно раздражало и бесило друида.  
  
Поэтому в конце концов Чунмёну приходится с заднего сидения тыкать указательным пальцем на карту GPS. Навигатор упорно твердит, что нет такого пункта назначения, предлагая альтернативы. В итоге летописец плюёт на это дело и вбивает название небольшой деревни, расположенной не так далеко от Безмолвного леса.  
  
Бэкхён всю дорогу размышляет о том, что он чувствует к Чанёлю, буравя чёрную макушку на переднем сидении перед собой. Чем больше он об этом задумывается, тем больше запутывается. Самокопательство не приносит никаких плодов, только ещё больше запутывая парня.  
  
Вновь темнеет, когда путники ступают на территорию леса. Им приходится долго плутать по деревне, пока они не отыскивают портал. Чунмён запамятовал, после того, когда в последний раз гулял на просторах Безмолвного леса, где именно он расположен. Без магии найти доступ в заколдованное место невозможно. Папирус в руках летописца оказывается ключом, открывающим створки золотых ворот, видимых только тем, кто связан со сверхъестественным. Деревья в лесу плотно стоят друг к другу, в нём трудно передвигаться. Ноги проваливаются во мху и тут же становятся мокрыми. Друид-преемник чертыхается. Его любимая обувь испорчена. Бэкхён смотрит на звёздное небо и ему кажется, что полумесяц насмехается над ним. Чанёль предлагает сделать привал на небольшой поляне, к которой парни выходят спустя минут сорок после начала их брождения по Безмолвному лесу.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что мы потеряли целый день, — разочарованно выдыхает Бэкхён, оглядываясь по сторонам, пока оборотни ставят палатки.  
  
— Прояви терпения, мозоли на руках тоже появляются только после ежедневного труда, а знания — после многолетнего опыта, — Исин чиркает спичкой, разводя костёр.  
  
— Иногда ты говоришь, словно старец, а не мой одногодка, — юноша подбрасывает сухой мох в разгоревшееся слабое пламя.  
  
— А ты иногда ведёшь себя как ребёнок. Бэкхён, я не слепой. Перестань упираться и дай ему шанс, — Чжан кивает в сторону ликанов, и его друг понимает, о ком идёт речь.  
  
— Вот ответь мне, какого мы используем спички, если при помощи нашего дара вполне способны разжечь костёр? — переводит тему друид, показывая тем самым своё нежелание заводить разговор на тему его отношений с Чанёлем.  
  
Исин внимательно смотрит с пару секунд на Бёна, пытаясь что-то для себя понять, а лишь только потом даёт ответ:  
  
— Мы ещё слабы с тобой, а если внезапно нагрянет враг, то не сможем оказать даже маломальский отпор, потратив наши силы понапрасну на какой-то костерок.  
  
Когда оборотни заканчивают с возведением палаток и закидывают багаж внутрь, то Бэкхён замечает, что Сехун вновь забросил его рюкзак в жёлтую палатку. Друиду предстоит очередная ночка в компании Пака. Похоже, Чанёль тоже это увидел, но промолчал, доставая котелок и бутылку минералки.  
  
— О, кажется, сегодня вечером мы поедим лапшу, — довольно подмечает Исин. — Пойду помогу с готовкой, а ты сходи в лес за хворостом.  
  
— Хорошо, — отзывается Бэкхён.  
  
— С Чанёлем, — дополняет Чжан так громко, чтобы это смог услышать достаточно чётко сам альфа.  
  
Бён не успевает покрыть друга многослойным матом за эту глупую выходку, когда к нему подлетает злополучный объект всех его бед и метаний.  
  
— С радостью, — как-то слишком приторно лыбится Пак, подхватывая под локоть друида.  
  
Юноша понимает, что, кажется, за его спиной назрел заговор вселенского масштаба, причём инициатором которого стал его лучший друг.  
  
— Куда?.. — бедному Бэкхёну страшно, что какой-то оборотень уводит его в чащу леса, подальше от друзей, где никто не поможет ему выбраться из когтистых лап зверя. — Отпусти меня, сейчас же!  
  
Молодой человек слышит шуршание листьев и смотрит вперед, после чего вскрикивает от охватившего его ужаса, когда нечто проносится прямо перед его лицом.  
  
— Не ори, глупый! Это всего лишь летучая мышь.  
  
— Мне плевать, отвали от меня! Отпусти, слышишь? Я хочу обратно… Мой желудок требует еды! — не сдаётся друид.  
  
Чанёль даже и не думает слушать вопли юноши, которого припечатывает к широкому стволу тополя. Бён загнанно смотрит широко распахнутыми от страха глазами и вдыхает воздух маленькими порциями через нос.  
  
— Бэкхён, нам нужно наконец с тобой разрулить ситуацию. Хватит бегать от меня. Что значит эта злоебучая карта, что ты меня шугаешься, словно прокажённого? Что я не так сделал? — пальцы ликана гладят щёку друида, оставляя пылающий след румянца. — Ты понимаешь, что я совершенно не в состоянии думать о чём-то ещё, кроме как о тебе?  
  
— Ничего та карта не значит, — отпирается Бэкхён, хотя его попытки слабые и безрезультатные: Пак ни на миллиметр не отодвигается от него, а наоборот, ещё сильнее наседает. — Нам не о чем с тобой говорить. Мы просто разные, пойми это уже.  
  
Оборотню трудно понять себя и Бэкхёна. Между ними выстроилась прочная стена из толстого стекла. Они видят друг друга, но совершенно не слышат. Пора прекращать все эти обоюдные подколы и перепалки. Пак хочет узнать иную сторону Бёна и ему это удастся. Чанёль привык получать то, что хочет.  
  
— Как два полюса «плюс» и «минус», которых непреодолимо тянет друг к другу, не правда ли?  
  
Холодный металл кольца на указательном пальце оборотня отрезвляет млеющего от тёплого прикосновения руки Бэкхёна. Тот бьёт парня в грудь, но тот даже не думает отходить.  
  
— Ничего подобного! Мы больше два электромагнита под напряжением, которые при большем заряде негативных выпадов всё дальше отталкиваются друг от друга.  
  
— Заряд, говоришь, между нами? Разве это не сексуальное напряжение, нет? — шёпот в самое ухо, одно из чувствительных местечек Бёна. Сердце друида заходится в бешеном стуке и ему не скрыть того, как волнует близость Чанёля.  
  
— Я тебя умоляю, о чем ты говоришь, какое?.. — мямлит Бэкхён, мысленно моля о том, чтобы кто-то из парней прервал их странный разговор, который всё больше напоминал друиду допрос.  
  
Пак лижет щёку рядом с родинкой и вжимается в Бёна сильнее, слыша тихий всхлип. Мягкий запах молока, сладости шоколада и пряности корицы забивает нос. Оборотень поглаживает бедро друида и прикидывает, как бы закидывал эти ноги себе на плечи и крепче удерживал Бэкхёна, пока методично вбивался в разгорячённое после ласк и поцелуев тело.  
  
— Даже сейчас ты пахнешь возбуждением, милый Бэкхён. Каждый вставший волосок на твоём теле предательски шепчет мне об этом, призывая дотронуться до тебя.  
  
Бён теряет дар речи, когда Пак бесстыдно сквозь джинсы обхватывает его заинтересованно дёрнувшуюся плоть от столь пламенных речей.  
  
— Однозначно, ты меня хочешь. Плохой мальчик. Разве тебе не говорили, что врать нехорошо? — цокает Чанёль и царапает ногтём железную молнию, отчего у Бёна закладывает уши и все ощущения сосредотачиваются ниже живота. Сладкая пытка, которой хочется отдаться и позабыть обо всём.  
  
« _Ты принесёшь много боли тем, кто тебя полюбит, маленькое отродье_ » — раздаётся женский голос в голове и друид дёргается в руках Пака.  
  
— Ты совсем свихнулся? Отвали, Чанёль! — слабые потуги Бэкхёна не дают никаких результатов отстранить от себя оборотня, ему невозможно совладать с мощным напором альфы. Глаза Чанёля столь призывно светят расплавленным золотом, манят и гипнотизируют, не давая Бёну противостоять уверенным прикосновениям через ткань одежды к своему телу.  
  
— Будешь так орать, тогда все нас застукают в довольно-таки пикантном положении, — альфа прикусывает мочку уха и из последних сил удерживает себя от обращения в бета-форму. Лакомый кусочек так близко и так доступен, что трудно успокоить свои природные повадки. Его ладони опускаются на округлые ягодицы и сжимают их. Бэкхён вскрикивает и цепляется руками за кисти оборотня.  
  
— Блять, убери руку с моей задницы!  
  
— Хорошо…  
  
— Ты, блин, с члена её убрал живо!  
  
— Определись уже: с члена или задницы, - ну, почему Бён не может двинуть по этой довольной физиономии? Что его удерживает от этого? Может, именно то, что он сам хочет, чтобы руки Пака продолжали своё насилие над его нетронутым телом?  
  
— Она должна находиться исключительно в твоих штанах! — друид старается придать своему лицу самое ужасающее выражение, но, похоже, ещё больше забавляет Чанёля.  
  
— Ты возбуждён!  
  
— Естественно! Если я чуть коньки не отбросил из-за летучей мыши! — зачем-то оправдывается Бён.  
  
— Тогда предоставь мне.  
  
— Ты… Что ты удумал? — слышится звук расстегивающейся «молнии» на джинсах друида.  
  
— Придержи свой голосок для другого, малыш Бэкхён-а… — у Чанёля слишком влекущий, низкий голос, который, становясь шёпотом, способен обездвижить кого угодно. На него не встанет только у импотента. А Бён вполне здоровый парень, который по мальчикам, именно таким наглым и будоражащим рассудок, каким является Пак.  
  
Проворные пальцы касаются уже влажной головки члена. И в этот момент неприступная крепость «Бён Бэкхён» рушится на мелкие песчинки.  
  
— Шизанутая бестия! — сдаётся друид и откидывает голову на ствол дерева, разрешая оборотню атаковать мелкими поцелуями его шею.  
  
— С какой стороны посмотреть, Бэк. В моих глазах именно ты — бестия, разжигающая ежечасно мой интерес ещё больше, — поглаживает бьющуюся под кожей жилку на шее парня Чанёль и тычется носом в основание шеи, где запах друида особенно сильный.  
  
Его рука активнее двигается на плоти Бёна, размазывая предэякулят по всей длине. Жгучий и густой аромат вожделения друида срывает все заслонки и Пак выпускает себя настоящего.  
  
Человек скулит и сжимает кожаную куртку Чанёля на спине, наклоняя голову и встречаясь лбом с твёрдым плечом.  
  
— Чан...ёль, прошу, не надо. Мы и так зашли слишком далеко… — хнычет Бэкхён, кусая оборотня в плечо.  
  
— Разве? — облизав два пальца, Пак проникает свободной ладонью под пояс приспущенных джинс друида, поглаживает сжавшийся сфинктер и толкается одной фалангой указательного пальца внутрь. — «Слишком далеко» - когда я кончу внутри тебя.  
  
— Нет… Не надо, нет! — паникует Бён, но Чанёль шикает на ухо и обещает, что всё будет хорошо, что парню не нужно волноваться.  
  
— Не бойся, Бэкхён. Не сегодня… Просто наслаждайся и отпусти себя. Дай свободу себе настоящему!  
  
— Нет… Не... Высшая пиздецкая сила! — охает друид, когда кончик пальца трёт простату.  
  
— Вот так, умничка, дыши глубже, приоткрой рот, почувствуй, как горит от новой порции кислорода горло. Тебе хорошо?  
  
Бэкхён мотает головой, при этом крепче хватается руками за плечи оборотня. Не говорить же, что, когда его члена касается кто-то другой и одновременно трахает пальцами, это намного приятнее, чем онанировать в одиночку.  
  
— Можешь не отвечать. Твоё тело намного честнее тебя, — выдыхает прямо в рот друиду оборотень, его взгляд опускается на тонкие бархатные створки. — Твои губы так и манят меня.  
  
Пальцы Чанёля выскальзывают из растянутого сфинктера и ложатся на шею партнера.  
А затем мягкий и настойчивый рот накрывает губы Бэкхёна. Тот жмурится и старается уйти от поцелуя, но рука Пака на его шее давит на скулу и заставляет держать голову ровно. Заострённые зубы зверя оттягивают нижнюю губу. Бён охает от резкой боли и ощущает кровь на языке.  
  
— Прости, малыш, — Чанёль слизывает кровь из ранки и та быстро затягивается. Кажется, слюна оборотней обладает целительным свойством.  
  
Бэкхён хочет ответить, вырваться, наорать, но не может. Его разделившаяся на два лагеря душа принимает сторону врага, и тело послушно расслабляется. Губы сами отвечают на новый поцелуй, при этом язык тоже решает не бездействовать. Чанёль целуется запредельно идеально, именно так, как любит Бэкхён: немного грубо, но при этом не теряя чувственности, отчего кровь гулко стучит в висках и подкашиваются ноги, словно через поцелуй оборотень высасывает все жизненные соки из юноши.  
  
Пак берёт парня за руку и заставляет обернуть пальцы вокруг своего не менее твёрдого члена.  
  
— Обхвати его и приласкай, ты знаешь, как это делается, — шмыгает носом Чанёль и целует юношу в висок.  
  
— Нет, не буду.  
  
— Ну же, сделай и мне приятное, мой хороший, мой сладкий друид, — слизывает выступившую капельку пота со лба Бёна оборотень и настойчиво руководит рукой того на своём члене.  
  
Зажмурившись от слепящих кругов перед глазами, Бэкхён пробно сам скользит по плоти, ощущая весь рельеф и длину. Внушительный. У Бёна не маленький, он не стесняется своего размера, но Чанёль оказывается большим мальчиком, способным присрамить оснащённость друида.  
  
— Вот так, всё правильно, Бэк, — прикрывает глаза Чанёль и тяжело дышит, продолжая оказывать ответную услугу и ласкать стояк юноши. Металлическое кольцо создаёт дополнительное трение и холодит уздечку. Друиду тяжело дышать, не только из-за прижимающего его к стволу тополя тела, но и из-за тягучего сладострастия, окутывающего неготового ощутить подобное парня.  
  
— Г-господи, — Бэкхён сильнее прикусывает сквозь футболку плечо альфы и мычит, изливаясь в ласкающую его эрекцию ладонь и более активно двигая рукой на плоти альфы.  
  
— Бэк! — кончая, Чанёль неотрывно смотрит на друида, который старается отдышаться и привести мысли в порядок после крышесносного оргазма.  
  
Пак облизывает свои пальцы и протягивает Бэкхёну бумажную салфетку. Тот выхватывает её и вытирает липкую сперму, старательно избегая пытливого взгляда оборотня.  
  
— Тебе понравилось, не так ли? — Чанёль наслаждается ярко-пунцовым оттенком лица и шеи юноши. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы теперь связаны?  
  
— Ничего подобного! Ты не повязал меня, — последний довод, Джокер в руках Бэкхёна, который заставляет Чанёля на мгновение оцепенеть: друид прав, они не повязаны.  
  
Пак смотрит на стремительно удаляющуюся впопыхах фигурку Бёна и спрашивает себя, а получил ли он то чего хотел. Они целовались, Бэкхён кончил от руки Чанёля. Пальцы оборотня побывали внутри и отыскали заветную железу, делая дрочку ещё более приятной. Так почему же Чан неудовлетворён? Возможно ли это потому, что Пак хочет большего, не просто телесной близости?  
  
Котёл с оставленной Паку и Бёну лапшой одиноко покачивается над потухшим костром. У друида нет настроения на еду, поэтому он отправляется спать. Бэкхён забегает в палатку, чтобы скрыть пылающее от смущения лицо, но охает от неожиданности, когда застаёт сидящего на бедрах Чунмёна Исина, который тянет за волосы возлюбленного и с жаром отвечает на пылкие поцелуи, не обращая внимания на то, как слюна скатывается по его подбородку и течёт вниз по шее.  
  
— Бля, да вы!.. — негодует Бён и парочка голубков резко отрывается друг от друга.  
  
Исин вскакивает и поспешно застёгивает ремень и ширинку на джинсах.  
  
— Ох, прости, я думал, что вы с Чаном…  
  
— У вас своя палатка есть для ваших заигрываний! Трахайтесь там вдоволь! — злится на Чжана юноша.  
  
— Там Сехун… И мы считали, что вы с Чанёлем… — сконфужено бормочет Исин.  
  
— Ни слова больше об этом животном! — щёки друида горят ещё сильнее, как и уши.  
  
— К кому-то прилетела птичка Обломинго, и это не к нам, — хмыкает Чунмён и берёт Чжана за руку, выходя из палатки, но останавливается на мгновение перед алеющим Бэкхёном. — Перестань завидовать и дай уже Чанёлю поиметь твою милую попку.  
  
Парень игриво хлопает Бёна по ягодице и звонко смеётся, выныривая из палатки.  
  
— Не обломится ему. Пускай другого идиота ищет! Он же не серьёзно… Блин, — Бэкхён плюхается на лежак. — Не нужен ему кто-то вроде меня, просто нет другой свободной дырки поблизости. Если бы с нами пошёл красавчик Сонджон, то он вряд ли обратил на меня внимание. Что вообще он во мне нашёл?.. Или ему покоя не даёт эта глупая карта? Решил, что мы теперь любовники? Но она имеет другое значение — любовь на всю жизнь, тупое волчье отродье.  
  
Один плюс один дают один, одно целое. Светловолосая девушка и брюнет на карте держат стеклянный шар гадалки вместе. Так и Бэкхён с Чанёлем, два свежих порыва воздуха, соединяясь создают мощнейший тайфун. Их совокупная сила не имеет границ. Их союз может стать великим, только вместе они способны познать всё могущество дарованной им судьбой силы. Друид знает это. И карта Таро здесь вовсе не причём. Случилось то, чего Бён боялся больше всего на свете — он влюбился.  
  
  
*Sia - Alive


	5. Хранители тайны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Йера - связанная со стихией земли руна, символ двух половин года и окончания двенадцати месячного цикла развития природы, руна надежды и судьбы, с ней ассоциируются близнецы Фрейр (бог плодородия и лета) и Фрейя (богиня любви и войны).   
> http://mag-vladimir.ru/sites/default/files/imagecache/pic_180/article_pics/mag-vladimir/yera_runa_0.jpg

 

**Forest Elves — Tree of life**

  
  
На пустой и раздосадованно бурчащий на хозяина из-за отсутствия еды желудок Бэкхёну спится тяжело. А может дело в том, что этой ночью он спит в спальном мешке один — Чанёль так и не появляется после случившегося в лесу. Он словно чувствует неловкость друида и старается дать тому остыть и поразмыслить, как же вести себя дальше.  
  
Бён кусает ноготь и мечется от «простить и делать вид, что ничего не было» до «держаться подальше от оборотня». С первым не согласна его обида и гордость, со вторым сердце — альфа так потерянно и разбито выглядел, когда друид заявил, что они не связаны никакими узами друг с другом. Отчего-то мучает совесть, скребя своими коготками по груди в области сердца. Юноша знает, что Пак где-то снаружи сидит возле потушенного костра и, наверное, смотрит на усыпанное звёздами ночное полотно. Бён пытается уговорить себя, что ему всё равно на оборотня, но это невозможно сделать, понимая, что это не так. Ему вовсе не наплевать. Их отношения зашли в тупик, скорее даже оказались на развилке, где от последующего решения зависит будущее. Друид дрожит. От голода ли? Он волнуется и переживает. Как завтра смотреть в глаза оборотню?  
  
Он вновь закрывает глаза и пытается настроиться на сон. Завтра предстоит тяжёлый день. Бён это чувствует. Но тяжело уснуть, когда ткань мешка пропитана терпким одеколоном Чанёля, возвращая Бэкхёна вновь к событиям в лесу. Он вновь возбуждается, покрываясь мурашками от воспоминаний об утробных стонах в ухо Пака. Парень притягивает согнутые в коленях ноги к животу и старается успокоиться. Дышит глубоко через раз и прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки. Бэкхёну известно, что от разговора не уйти. Невозможно постоянно бегать от своих проблем. Он только всё усугубляет.  


❦❦❦

  
  
  
Чанёль возвращается к палаткам следом за Бэкхёном спустя полчаса. Он ковыряется вилкой в лапше, насильно впихивая пищу, которая кажется ему пресной. К нему подходит Сехун и старается поддержать. Бете совершенно плевать на последствия, когда он приобнимает вожака стаи и кладёт ему на плечо голову:  
  
— Он так запал тебе в душу?  
  
— Это немного не твоё дело, Се, — кривится Чанёль и игнорирует товарища, глядя на тонкий месяц на небе.  
  
— Ошибаешься. Ты мучаешься и страдаешь, это невозможно не заметить. Эмоционально нестабильный альфа способен совершать глупости. Ты ставишь под угрозу всю стаю. Поэтому меня это тоже касается, — бета хлопает друга по коленке и внимательно смотрит на Чанёля, дожидаясь ответа.  
  
Альфа косится в сторону жёлтой палатки и понижает голос до шёпота.  
  
— Я сам себя не понимаю. Вроде бы, не перевариваю этого пацана, поэтому должен хотеть разодрать ему горло или же «почесать» спину своими когтями, но никак не обнять, не облапать и не вдыхать его запах, мурча от удовольствия. Происходят странные вещи. Мы из разных с ним миров, у нас совершенно противоположные взгляды на вещи…  
  
— Но вы смотрите друг на друга, чувак, понимаешь? Ничего не происходит просто так. Я не верю в эту чушь про судьбоносные встречи, но я верю в силу чутья. Твои гормоны бушуют и ты паникуешь лишь потому, что лишен внутреннего волка. Если бы он был при тебе, то я уверен, что, открыв свой рот в первый раз при вашей встрече у паба, ты бы не хотел его приложить пару раз головой о стену здания, а предложил бы пойти на свидание.  
  
— Ты чокнулся? Я и свидания? Эти романтичные сопельки не для меня. Я реалист. Смотрю на мир не через розовые очки. Не верю в любовь с первого взгляда, — мотает головой и взлохмачивает волосы Пак.  
  
— Но это с тобой случилось, — констатирует факт Сехун и тянет уголки губ в легкой улыбке.  
  
Чанёль, как обычно, хмурится, прикусывает губу и о чём-то рассуждает. Бета словно слышит, как шелестит рой мыслей в голове друга.  
  
— И что мне делать? — наконец произносит альфа.  
  
Сехун поднимается и отряхивает попу от сухой травы и песка.  
  
— Покорить его сердце.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Тем, что ты умеешь лучше всего? — разувается бета, собираясь нырнуть в свою палатку и наконец с чувством выполненного долга поспать.  
  
— Это как же? — отвлекается альфа от лицезрения Большой Медведицы и поворачивается корпусом в сторону парня.  
  
— Будь мужиком, — вжикает молния и бета исчезает в палатке.  
  
— Легче сказать, чем сделать, — выдыхает Чанёль и достаёт из кармана кольцо с печатью Древа. Бэкхён не заметил, как то слетело с его пальца, когда он убежал от Пака. Альфа крутит украшение в руке и подмечает на внутренней стороне надпись из рун. К сожалению, Пак не специалист в этой области. Но он может спросить у Бёна завтра и немного разрядить обстановку. По реакции друида он поймёт, есть ли у него шансы всё исправить и начать отношения правильно, так, как этого достоин Бэкхён, или же… Чанёль всё равно будет бороться за сердце друида.  


❦❦❦

  
  
Сладко зевнув, Бэкхён трёт кулаками глаза и смотрит по сторонам. Он так и ночевал в одиночку. Сквозь небольшую прорезь в ткани тента в палатку пробивается утренний луч света. Парень потягивается и нехотя поднимается. Он не ранняя пташка, как те, что щебечут в лесу с самого восхода солнца. Бён в очередной раз зевает и прикрывает рот рукой. Как-то слишком пусто и легко ощущается его правая рука. Указательный палец у основания выглядит чересчур голым. И тут Бэкхёна осеняет:  
  
— Кольцо! О нет! Только не это!  
  
Без кольца его силы тяжело контролировать, без кольца юноша — беззащитный человек. Случись что или напади на них враг — Бён будет бесполезен и уйдёт на тот свет раньше всех.  
  
Молодой человек поспешно встаёт и выметается из палатки, наспех запрыгивая в обувь.  
  
Он мечется, не зная, в какую сторону ему идти, чтобы начать поиски заветной печатки. Разговаривающие и собирающие красную палатку оборотни замолкают и окидывают Бэкхёна обеспокоенным взглядом.  
  
— Бэк, что стряслось? Ты выглядишь крайне взволнованно... — Чунмён кладёт в сумку дуги палатки и подходит к друиду, легко находя в мечущихся радужках тревогу.  
  
— Ничего… Просто мне бы умыться надо, да, — Бён не должен говорить, что потерял бесценное кольцо, иначе это будет позором для него, как для друида. Его и так ни во что не ставят, а тут ещё посчитают рассеянным, пустят курам на смех и сделают вывод, что Бэкхён ни на что не годен. А он хочет показать себя только с выгодной стороны, чтобы наконец заслужить уважение. Хотя бы этой кучки оборотней.  
  
— Эм, хорошо, тогда вон там, — Ким показывает в сторону кустарников. — Есть небольшое озерцо. Можешь даже искупнуться. Исин уже ушёл, хотя я одного его пускать не хотел.  
  
— Всё в порядке, тревожиться незачем, — обойдя пышный куст к парням примыкает Чжан, суша волосы оранжевым махровым полотенцем. Его серая футболка на груди намокла, и расползается небольшое тёмное пятнышко. Скорее всего, юноша надел её на мокрое тело. — Вода тёплая. Вот за что я люблю лето. Можно поплескаться в приятной водичке.  
  
— Тогда я тоже не прочь, — пытается выжить из себя улыбку Бэкхён.  
  
— Не забудь прихватить сменку, полотенце и… — Исин кидает другу слегка мокрый перевязанный увесистый пакет. — гель для душа.  
  
— Ага, — отстранённо кивает Чжану друид, стараясь тем временем вспомнить, где мог лишиться дорого кольца.  
  
Поспешно взяв всё необходимое, Бён направляется к озеру. Личную гигиену никто не отменял, а юноша был помешан на чистоте своего тела. Сначала он хорошенько раскинет мозгами и подумает, где кольцо могло слететь с пальца, а только потом, освежив разум и тело, отправится на поиски.  
  
Парень осторожно, на пробу, касается кончиком большого пальца на ноге озёрной глади и погружает стопу в воду. Как и сказал Исин, она тёплая. Бэкхён ныряет и плывет. Он пытается нащупать дно и осознаёт, что озеро ему примерно по подмышки. Друид встаёт, зарываясь пальцами ног в песок, и умывает лицо, мокрыми пальцами причёсывая волосы.  
  
Чанёль ни за какие коврижки не выдаст себя, притаившись за деревом и наблюдая за купающимся друидом. Он бы с радостью присоединился к тому, но, скорее всего, Бён не оценит. Голым парень кажется ещё худее и уязвимее. Светлая спина так призывно блестит в свете солнца, что альфе хочется наплевать на всё и провести по ней рукой. Но он не хочет пугать Бёна. Если он это сделает, то все попытки Пака наладить их отношения с треском провалятся. Оборотень пришёл только, чтобы охранять юношу, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. Лопоухие уши Чанёля краснеют ещё сильнее, когда Бэкхён выходит из воды. Ликан опускает взгляд и изредка поглядывает на покрытые влагой ноги. Бён наспех вытирается и надевает чистую одежду. Когда друид уже полностью одет и собирает грязные вещи с травы, Пак выходит из укрытия и окликает его.  
  
Бэкхён не знает, как реагировать на идущего широким шагом в его сторону оборотня. Злиться, обижаться, может, улыбнуться, показав, что им стоит замять вчерашнюю «взаимопомощь» и никогда о ней не вспоминать?  
  
— Ты что-то хотел? — Бён выбирает самое простое — равнодушие.  
  
— Да, отдать тебе это, — Пак вынимает из кармана кольцо и отдаёт его растерявшемуся на мгновение друиду. — Вчера ты его обронил.  
  
Теперь Бён понимает, что потеряв голову и отдавшись во власть гипнотическому голосу и сильным рукам Чанёля, именно в это время украшение слетело с его пальца.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Можно спросить?  
  
Бэкхён молча кивает и настраивается на то, что сейчас ему зададут вопрос из серии «Мы можем быть вместе» или «Тебе вчера было совсем не противно, может, повторим?», но оборотень удивляет его.  
  
— Как переводятся те руны на внутренней стороне кольца?  
  
— «Догони сам себя», — надевает печатку Бэкхён и поглаживает подушечкой пальца изображённое Древо Жизни.  
  
Чанёль слегка хмурится и склоняет набок голову, не отрывая взгляда от изящных, тонких пальцев с аккуратными ноготками друида:  
  
— И что это означает?  
  
— Нет предела совершенству. Не стоит останавливаться на достигнутом, нужно постоянно развиваться и покорять новые высоты, — поясняет Бён.  
  
— Хорошие слова, — теребит пуговицу на куртке Пак и улыбается.  
  
Возможно, так в груди не защемило и не перехватило бы дыхание у Бэкхёна, если бы эта искренняя улыбка, не усмешка или наигранная улыбочка, была не самая первая.  
  
— Да, хорошие, — как китайский болванчик с разинутым ртом кивает друид.  
  
Чанёль смотрит в сторону, чтобы не пялиться на искусанные губы юноши в желании поцеловать и зализать каждую ранку.  
  
— Нужно возвращаться к ребятам. Пора продолжить поиски.  
  
Бён молча соглашается и идёт следом за оборотнем, прижимая свои вещички сильнее к торсу. Он окидывает взглядом широкую спину и останавливается на небольшом розовом пятнышке на шее. Ему бы не знать о его происхождении. Бэкхён вновь смущён и обескуражен новым роем странных пошлых мыслишек. Он уже готов вернуться к озеру и охладить свой пыл.  
  
— А вот и наша русалка, — приветствует друида Сехун. — Я уже думал, что ты утонул, но зная, что Чанёль пошёл за тобой следом, не стал волноваться.  
  
— Следом? — Бён округляет глаза и краска к его лицу возвращается.  
  
— Он не так выразился, Бэк. Сехун хотел сказать, что я совсем недавно пошёл за тобой. Я прав? — похоже больше на угрозу смерти, чем на безобидный вопрос, судя по рычащему тону голоса, поэтому бета тут же подтверждает слова друга.  
  
Чунмён не даёт Бэкхёну поразмыслить над неосмотрительно брошенной фразой О, тут же заявляя, что ему нужно осмотреться, чтобы по невидимым оборотням символам отыскать направление, по которому парни должны дальше следовать.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет летописцу Пак и тот лишь хитро подмигивает.  
  
Внезапно в его кармане вибрирует телефон. Чанёль удивленно распахивает глаза и смотрит на дисплей: «Ким Чонин».  
  
— Надо же, лес находится неизвестно где, но связь отличная!  
  
Альфа отвечает на вызов и внезапно тормозит, стараясь понять сквозь плач омеги друга, что же случилось.  
  
— Кёнсу, успокойся, прошу тебя. Я не могу разобрать, что ты говоришь?.. Что?.. Ты уверен в этом? Сегодня ночью нашли?.. Хорошо, я понял. Будь на связи, если Чонин что-то вспомнит, то обязательно тут же звоните. Всё будет хорошо, не бойся! И перестань рыдать! Ну и что, что беременные все истерички! Ты мужик, а не баба! Распустил нюни! Не умер твой женишок! Вот и правильно, успокаивайся. Да, вы тоже берегите себя. До скорого!  
  
Чанёль запихивает мобильник обратно в карман и тревожно сообщает, внося смятение среди товарищей:  
  
— Нужно поторапливаться. Они собрали все тридцать три печати. Чонин оказался последним.  
  
Безмолвно Чунмён кивает и юноши ускоряют шаг в поиске путеводных рун. У них мало времени. Им нужно успеть первыми найти Древо Жизни.  


❦❦❦

  
  
  
— Это уже руна Йера*, мы близко, — поглаживает ствол липы Чунмён, и тут же путники замечают созданные из тонких золотых нитей две острые скобки, смотрящие в противоположные стороны.  
  
Взгляд парней направлен вперёд, и они замечают за поваленным дубом небольшую поляну. Сехун облегченно бросает сумки на траву и наваливается сверху, прикрывая глаза и вдыхая пропитанный душистыми растениями и свежестью леса воздух. Он изрядно попотел, таща на себе огромный рюкзак, сумку с вещами и палаткой. Тут бета и жалеет о своём статусе. Хорошо быть альфой — можно спихнуть всю поклажу на своего бету, что и сделал хитрожопый Чанёль. Вечно он пользуется этим. Сехуна так и подмывает немного подгадить настроение Пака и рассказать Бэкхёну о сталкерстве альфы за плавающим голышом друидом. А после он с наслаждением понаблюдает за тем, как Чанёль прижмёт уши и покраснеет, как омега-девственница, перед хилым человечком.  
  
Где-то на ветке ухает филин. Ещё не дремучая ночь, а стрелки только перешагнули за шесть вечера. Это не совсем обычный лес, поэтому Сехун не удивится, если сейчас выйдет на задних лапах медведь и пожмёт ему руку.  
  
— О, какие хорошенькие! — восклицает Бэкхён, приметив сидящих на ветке птиц.  
  
Одна, судя по внушительным размерам, была филином, а рядом с ним примостилась небольшая сова в рыжевато-сером оперении. Живность, как и свойственно друидам, парень любил, поэтому издалека любовался птицами. Он просит у товарищей мобильный, чтобы сфотографировать милую парочку.  
  
Пока Бэкхён суетится и старается отвоевать у Пака телефон, глаза филина загораются топазами. Свистящий взмах крыльев и птица оборачивается в человека с остроконечным скипетром. Этот парень атакует целенаправленно Чанёля, который старательно отражает каждый удар. Альфа не знает: стоит ли драться или отступить. Но незнакомый ликан настойчив и явно настроен на битву. Сидящая ранее с филином на одной ветке миниатюрная сова срывается с места, пикирует и кружит над вскочившим и выпустившим когти Сехуном, пронзительно кричит и старается клювом и когтями расцарапать лицо волка. Бэкхён, Исин и Чунмён в стороне наблюдает за происходящим и не знают, что им делать.  
  
— Сражайся, вожак Пак! Не трусь, прими своё обличие волка! — молодой человек со слегка взъерошенными каштановыми волосами бьёт скипетром по земле и на поляну обрушивается световая сиреневая волна, сбивая парней с ног. — Какой ты слабак!  
  
Ликан-филин ликующе смеётся, направляя остриё орудия прямо на Чанёля.  
  
— Давай, альфа, не дрейфь! Да начнётся великая битва с очередной победой великого и ужасного Чондэ!  
  
— С радостью, но вот незадача, великий и ужасный Чондэ, я потерял его. Моего внутреннего волка украли, — Чанёль слизывает с уголка рта кровь, печально улыбаясь.  
  
— Как так? — сова перекидывается в рыжеволосую девушку в светлом платье и замшевых полусапожках и отталкивает от себя Сехуна, который чертыхается и летит на траву, больно ударяясь копчиком о твёрдую землю.  
  
— Минсок, какого ты атаковала этого парня? Сколько раз говорить, чтобы ты не вмешивалась в игры мужчин? — негодует парень со скипетром и отходит от лежащего перед ним, почти поверженного альфы.  
  
— Ты вечно на рожон сам лезешь! Не тебе меня отчитывать, дорогой! — принимает воинствующую позу девушка и кладёт руки на бока.  
  
Глядя на неё, Бэкхён понимает, почему боится слабого пола, который в итоге оказывается сильнее мужчин в несколько раз и только прикидывается слабым.  
  
— Ты правда не способен принять альфа-форму? — удивляется юноша, назвавшийся Чондэ.  
  
— Да, поэтому мы и здесь. Чтобы вернуть мне силу и зверя, как и остальным тридцати двум альфам, — незнакомец прислушивается к словам Пака и не чувствует в них вранья, поэтому опускает своё оружие и разочарованно глубоко вздыхает.  
  
— Ну вот, Чондэ, а я так хотела немного взбодриться, — дуется Минсок. — Тут итак скучно, а так даже разок косточки не размять, не поиграть.  
  
— А она боевая, — Чанёль расслабляется, понимая, что им не причинят вреда эти два странных оборотня.  
  
— Люблю девушек с сильным характером, — Чондэ смотрит на недовольно поджимающую свои губки девушку и поспешно добавляет. — Которых зовут исключительно Ким Минсок.  
  
И тут же складочки на переносице разглаживаются и Минсок смотрит на свою пару искрящимися любовными огоньками глазами.  
  
Юноша в синей мантии и со скипетром в руке наконец замечает смутно знакомую ему личность.  
  
— Чунмён? Каким судьбами ты здесь, друг? — лицо сразу озаряет добродушная улыбка и парень становится больше похожим на довольного кота, чем на филина. Он тут же подбегает к знакомому и погружается в уверенные мужские объятия.  
  
— По делам, Чондэ, — Ким ответно состязается с другом за «самые крепкие обнимашки этого года» и теребит за щеки, отчего парень возражающе мычит и пытается уйти от шкодливых пальцев. — Я соскучился. Сколько лет, сколько зим, мой щекастый дружок?  
  
— Перестань, — показушнически морщится юноша и отскакивает от Чунмёна, пока тот вновь не начал свою особо мучительную пытку.  
  
— Так это они и есть, Хранители? — подходит Бэкхён, осматривая странные одеяния незнакомцев.  
  
— Именно. Я Ким Чондэ, а это моя партнёрша, моя пара и просто любимый человек, Ким Минсок, — Хранитель обхватывает девушку за талию и целует в щеку, подтверждая свои чувства.  
  
— Ох, не при людях же! — летописец, зная Минсок, догадывается, что, кажется, молодая особа решила поиграть при незнакомцах в недотрогу.  
  
— Они олицетворяют две половины года, мужское и женское начало и близнецов Фрейра и Фрейи, поэтому и были избраны. Неразлучная парочка, охраняющая тайны природы, — Чунмён хлопает по спине Бэкхёна, а после подходит к пытающемуся отгрызть поломанный ноготь Исину и интересуется, все ли с ним в порядке и не ушибся ли он.  
  
— Мы пришли, чтобы найти Древо Жизни. Злоумышленники уже выкрали папирус-ключ и намереваются перенести на него печати альф и заполучить их силу. Уже все тридцать три собраны. Им осталось только добраться до деревца и всё, можно сказать, что тот, кто заполучит эту силу, станет всемогущ, развяжет войны, будет держать в страхе города, где мы родились, если и не всю страну. Могут пострадать невинные, сотни, может, даже тысячи, — взволнованно делится страхами Бэкхён.  
  
По реакции Хранителя друид понимает, что всех, без исключения, затронула эта проблема, что всех коснутся последствия злодеяний неизвестных. Чондэ опешил от заявления паренька и старается прикинуть, будет ли считаться преступлением и нарушением запрета о безмолвии, если он расскажет один очень интересный факт. Но сейчас, Хранителю кажется, не тот момент, когда он должен отмолчаться и отказать в помощи. Он вспоминает о малышке Сохи, которая могла бы потерять своих родителей из-за какого-то ненормального, желающего стать всесильным правителем и сеющем зло и хаос на земле. Благополучие и безопасность семьи, не только своей, но и других — намного важнее, чем поведать путникам о небольшом секрете свитков.  
  
— Тогда вам стоит опасаться этих недругов.  
  
— Почему же? — изрекает подошедший с Исином Чунмён.  
  
— Только два пергамента вместе способны освободить силу альфы.  
  
Тут же Хранитель получает затрещину от своей спутницы.  
  
— Как ты мог им это растрезвонить?! Ким Чондэ, совсем голову от внезапного прихода друга потерял? Может, и про нашу интимную жизнь всё выложишь?  
  
— Никто не должен знать, что ты любишь кружевное красное бельё, детка, — хмыкает Чондэ, переходя на шёпот и касаясь ушной раковины девушки, которая тут же становится ярче макового цвета.  
  
— Идиот, — возникает Минсок, понимая, что эти улыбочки на устах оборотней вовсе не от чудесного лесного пейзажа позади Хранителей. Оборотни своим тонким слухом уловили сказанное её парой. Она неосознанно прикрывает рукой грудь. А то мало ли эти неизвестные ей ликаны обладают ещё и рентгеновским зрением, и сейчас, как извращенцы пялятся на её красный пеньюар.  
  
Девушка быстро охлаждает свой пыл, возмущение сходит на «нет», стоит только посмотреть на выглядящего, как потерявшего маму котёнка, Чондэ. Каким бы дуралеем не был её особо болтливый парень, но она любит его так сильно, что прощает и пропускает подобные выходки мимо глаз, человеческих, но не совиных.  
  
— Значит, мы в опасности, — констатирует факт Чанёль, при этом он боится больше не о себе, а об одном милом друиде, который, похоже, похитил навсегда его сердце, и его не вернуть, как его печать рода и внутреннего волка.  
  
— Ещё в какой, парень, — присвистывает Минсок.  
  
— Мы можем сжечь лист бумаги и дело с концом! Они никогда не смогут осуществить свой план! — выдвигает свои мысли Сехун.  
  
— Не так просто, друг мой, — мотает головой Чондэ. — Не забывай, что он сделан не из простого дерева, это Древо Жизни. Папирус не горит в огне. Его невозможно уничтожить.  
  
— И что нам тогда делать? — спрашивает Бэкхён, присаживаясь на поваленный ствол дуба.  
  
— Если вы поднесёте пергамент к древу пустым, то оно автоматом поглотит листок, — делится тайной с путниками Чондэ.  
  
— Тогда нам нужно отыскать Древо, — какая-то странная тревога охватывает в одно мгновение летописца. На душе отчего-то неспокойно и по телу гуляют мурашки от внезапно окатившего юношу холода. Надвигается буря. Что-то, что навсегда изменит и повлияет на ход истории, оставит сильный отпечаток. Подобное Чунмён, как летописец, может отлично почувствовать.  
  
— Чунмён, мы Хранители тайны, не забывай, — довольно расплывается в улыбке Чондэ.  
  
— Мы сами доведём вас до него, — произносит Минсок, откидывая с плеча густые рыжие волосы и, улыбаясь, кивает оборотням.  
  
Чанёль вторит его жесту, берёт с земли рюкзак и хочет спросить о том, какого это быть Хранителями тайн, как вдруг замечает нависшую позади тех тень. Он тут же окликает их.  
  
— Чондэ, Мин, сзади!  
  
Но слишком поздно, они падают навзничь без сознания. Скипетр с глухим стуком ложится наземь рядом с хозяином, треща от паники сиреневыми вспышками.  
  
Глаза Пака злобно горят янтарём. Ликан агрессивно скалится и издаёт звенящее в ушах громкое рычание.  
  
— Не убивать Хранителей, они нам ещё пригодятся, — звучит в приказном тоне до боли знакомый Чанёлю низкий и грубоватый голос, погружая альфу в далёкое прошлое, где он был ещё совсем подростком и подружился с тем, с кем не следовало ни при каких обстоятельствах.


	6. Встреча прошлого, настоящего и будущего

**Я могу вытащить тебя из океана,  
Могу спасти из огня.  
А если ты пребываешь во мраке,  
Я могу разогнать тучи.  
Я мог бы подарить тебе свою преданность  
До конца дней,  
И ты никогда не будешь забыт,  
Если я буду рядом.  
<…>  
Охваченный огнём,  
Я посмотрю дьяволу в глаза  
И дам ему знать,  
Что мне хватило смелости умереть.  
Он не сможет показать мне ад,  
Что был бы глубже, чем моя гордость,  
Ведь я никогда не буду забыт,  
Моя борьба будет вечной.  
Мне не нужна эта жизнь,  
Мне просто нужно…  
Чтобы было, за кого умереть,  
Чтобы было, о ком плакать,  
Когда мне одиноко.  
  
(Hurts — Somebody To Die For (Chill Remix) )**

  
  
**Шесть лет назад**  
  
 _Хлещет беспрестанно ноябрьский дождь. В помятом сером пиджаке перед огромными воротами в особняк акционера стоит тощий юноша и дрожит от холода. Одежда промокает и свисает на костлявой фигуре. Тёмные волосы грязными палками свисают на лоб. Лицо в тёмных разводах машинного масла, вытянутое и худое. Скулы сильно выпирают, а под глазами фиолетовые синяки от недосыпа и упадка сил. Он сильнее сжимает пальцы на решётке, вспоминая, кому именно обязан такой жизнью, которую вынужден проживать. Совсем недавно он так же смотрел сквозь неё, только в заточении четырёх стен тюрьмы, пропахшей гнилью, насилием и злом. Его потухший взгляд тёмных глаз с ненавистью направлен в сторону главного входа. Он смотрит на то, как женщина раскрывает зонт и пропускает вперёд себя молодого человека. Парень у ворот тут же прикусывает щеку и проглатывает вместе со слюной кровь. Когти скрипят по металлическим прутьям. Вполне вероятно, ранее он бы и заплакал от несправедливости, но не сейчас. Наконец-то он нашёл эту «благочестивую» семейку.  
  
Как же он ненавидит этого чистенького «золотого» ребёнка. Он тот, кто отобрал у него всё: семью и счастливую жизнь.  
  
Глаза неотрывно следят за каждым жестом. Вот юноша открывает дверцу машины, пропускает женщину, та улыбается и закрывает зонт. Её спутник что-то говорит водителю, машина тут же трогается с места.  
  
Юноша у ворот отходит и прячется за колонной. Ему не составляет никакого труда оставаться незамеченным — тело, хотя и высокое, но чересчур худое, надёжно скрыто бетоном колонны. Он слышит громкий, приглушённый звуком дождя и шин хохот в проезжающей мимо машине. Обида застревает в горле плотным комом. Возможно, парень бы и с радостью задохнулся, стоя напротив дома богачей, приготовив сюрприз хозяевам в виде его трупа возле ворот. Но есть то, что держит его на этом свете, за что он цеплялся всё время, преодолевая все трудности, унижения и дискриминацию. Он даже бета, а не альфа. Но вскоре всё изменится. Он сотрёт все довольные улыбки с лиц тех, из-за кого ему пришлось страдать. Придёт час и уже он будет улыбаться глядя в их тусклые, застывшие, мёртвые глаза._  
  
 **Сейчас**  
  
— Так, так, так! Знакомые все лица, — из темноты выходит высокий молодой мужчина со светлыми волосами и горящими кровавым янтарём глаза. Альфа.  
  
Чанёль пораженно восклицает и выпускает когти, готовясь к нападению врагов и защите товарищей. Он чувствует запах чужой стаи, не одного волка:  
  
— Крис? Какого дьявола ты творишь?  
  
Знакомый из прошлого тянет довольную усмешку и останавливается, отвешивая рукой приветственный жест.  
  
— Пак Чанёль, не думал, что ты так далеко зайдёшь, — он замечает двух друидов стоящих немного поодаль. — Твои милые друиды оказались сговорчивые. Хотя, я не удивляюсь. Ещё в школе никто не мог устоять перед несравненным Пак Чанёлем. Уже трахнул кого-то из них?  
  
Пак рычит и прикрывает собой Бэкхёна. Друид обеспокоенно опускает взгляд на двух Хранителей без сознания. Нужно как-то их защитить.  
  
— Закрой свой поганый рот, ублюдок! Так это ты за всем стоишь?  
  
— Я не просто стою. Я это всё спланировал давным давно. Только в мои планы не входили три оборотня и два друида, которые решили сунуть нос не в своё дело, — отвечает альфа другой стаи и принимает бета-форму. демонстрируя острые клыки и длинные тёмные когти.  
  
— Не своё, говоришь? Ты, еблан, отобрал у альф их силу, это коснулось не только меня, но и моих друзей, — Чанёль вспоминает плачущего в трубку Кёнсу, которому пообещал, что с его женихом будет всё в порядке.  
  
— Друзей, как мило! — хлопает в ладоши Крис и вытягивает губки уточкой, но тут же клацает зубами и злобно шипит. — Ты такой же, как и он… Они верят в светлое и хорошее. Глупцы! Только через подлость и ложь можно добиться силы.  
  
— Я не узнаю тебя, Ифань! Зачем? — Чанёль никогда бы в жизни не подумал, что именно он предстанет перед ним в образе убийцы и зачинщика всех бед.  
  
Крис подходит чуть ближе к альфе. Он спокоен и совершенно не боится, что Пак решит затеять драку. Кажется, что тот уверен в своих силах и победе.  
  
— Зачем? А кто откажется от всесилия, если шанс сам плывёт в руки? Мне на глаза попалась занимательная книжка о мистической силе Древа Жизни. Я решил проверить, сказки это или же быль. Мне несказанно повезло. Я встретил старца в пабе. Он уже заметно был пьян, но на его пальце сверкало колечко с известной мне по книге печатью. Как известно, оборотни не пьянеют, но это не распространяется на друидов. Он оказался болтливым, но недостаточно, поэтому, когда я встретил его вновь, мне пришлось убить его. И вот… Теперь я здесь, — разводит в стороны руки мужчина.  
  
— Так это ты… Ты убил учителя Ли! — прикрыл рот рукой Исин и прикусил указательный палец в попытке не заплакать, не дать слабину. Сейчас не время идти на поводу у чувств.  
  
— Совершенно верно, — самодовольно заявляет всем присутствующим Ифань. — Это я его убил, а так же ту девицу, адрес которой я нашёл в кармане у друида. Похоже, он догадывался, зачем я ищу заклинателей природы, и уже начал сообщать всем своим. Лучше бы не рыпался. Сам виноват, как и деваха эта. Прежде чем открыть рты, им следовало бы подумать. Слова — опасное оружие. И они направили дуло к собственным вискам.  
  
— Подонок! — Исин рвётся в бой, но Чунмён успевает вовремя перехватить его за руку. Летописец шикает на друида и просит не сдаваться под власть эмоциям.  
  
Враг лишь только одаривает их косым взглядом и хмыкает, переведя внимание вновь на Пака.  
  
— Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить, Тао, милый, помнишь Чанёля?  
  
На поляну выходят пятеро оборотней, которых и учуял ранее тонкий нюх Чанёля. Среди них Пак быстро узнаёт юношу с тёмными волосами и сильным, тяжёлым взглядом. Хуан Цзытао. Мальчик, который постоянно бегал за Крисом. Кажется, Крис действительно решил начать жизнь с самого начала вместе с парнишкой, ещё и с такой фееричной ноты — обрести бескрайнее могущество. Тао лишь смотрит пылающим решительностью взглядом. Он явно не совсем понимает, что совершает, ослеплённый своими светлыми чувствами к самому настоящему монстру. Как только Чанёль ошибся в Крисе? Неужели жизнь способна так кардинально менять людей?  
  
— Мой идеальный Палач! — Ифань гладит по спине и теребит чёрные волосы Хуана, отчего тот закатывает глаза и выдаёт похожий на кошачье мурчание звук. - Да, он, к сожалению, выродок, неудачно обращенный, но в итоге посмотри, в какое чудо он превратился? Тень, пожирающая воспоминания.  
  
Чанёль тут же догадывается, каким образом альфы теряли память. Похоже от прикосновения Тао.  
  
— Не давайте Тао дотронуться до вас и не дотрагивайтесь до его кожи, иначе последуете за Хранителями, — предупреждает товарищей Чанёль.  
  
— Да, ты прав. Но это ничего не исправит. Вы все умрёте, — рычит Крис, подавая своим сигнал о наступлении.  
  
Сехун не даёт Тао приблизиться к Бэкхёну, отбивая все попытки. Хуан, похоже, не привык, чтобы ему давали отпор, поэтому издаёт тихое скуление, проезжаясь щекой по траве. Но процесс регенерации ликанов тут же исцеляет мелкие царапины. Он обещает, что порвёт О на клочья, только доберётся до кожи оборотня. Бэкхён помогает ему и ослепляет созданными световыми искорками выродка, отчего тот воет и хватается за лицо руками. К нему на подмогу спешит один из приспешников врага.  
  
Крис ведёт себя недостойно, нападая на Чанёля вместе с коренастым бетой, поэтому альфе вдвойне сложнее атаковать. Он только защищается и следит за тем, как бьются другие его товарищи.  
  
Чунмён обращается в рысь и распарывает спину бете, который посмел приблизиться к его паре. Раны от альфы заживают намного дольше, поэтому его соперник достаточно долго скулит и исцеляется, пока Исин помогает Киму справиться со вторым ликаном.  
  
Пака всё мучает один вопрос, пока он бросает все свои силы на отпор вожаку вражеской стаи: почему Крис до сих пор не обратился? Он же рождённый альфа. Если только он не потерял свою силу, как Чанёль, или же… не являлся тем, за кого выдаёт. Тут Чанёля осеняет, хотя он пропускает один удар и чувствует боль от раны на предплечье. Пак понимает свою ошибку. Это вовсе не Крис, а Кевин!  
  
Альфы не трусы, но Крис, похоже, понимает, что без силы тридцати трёх альф не способен справиться даже со ставшим бетой Чанёлем. Он раздосадованно рявкает и просит вернувшего себе зрение Тао вступить в схватку с Паком вместо себя. Сначала он разберётся с Чанёлевской подстилкой, тем друидом, которого так рьяно пытается защитить и загородить собой Пак.  
  
До Чанёля начинает доходить замысел врага, поэтому он старательно пытается донести до стремительно атакующего его Тао, что тот борется совсем не за того, за кого думает.  
  
— Тао, остановись! Послушай же меня, прошу! — Чанёль заламывает парню руку и старается образумить. — Это не Крис, не Ифань, которым ты дорожишь!  
  
Выродок быстро освобождается из захвата и ставит подножку Паку, опрокидывая того на землю. Чанёль пихает того в лодыжку и стремительно поднимается, отражая очередной ловкий удар:  
  
— Да бля, одумайся! Раскинь мозгами: почему он не обращается в волка? Кевин, брат-близнец его, бета, понимаешь?  
  
— Брат-близнец? — Тао застывает на месте и неверяще хлопает глазами. Его взгляд начинает метаться, словно парень проматывает в голове какие-то моменты из прошлого. - Нет, нет… Не может быть.  
  
Юноша хватается за голову, отдаваясь в коварные лапы обречённости. Пак продолжает тем временем наносить победоносные удары второму бете.  
  
Цзытао сидит на корточках ещё какое-то время, после чего издаёт закладывающий уши вой и плачет. У него явно истерика. Парень с подачи Чанёля только удостоверился в своих ранних опасениях.  
  
На поляну выпрыгивают ещё четверо. Восемь бет в предводительстве альфы окружают парней, с сидящим на траве Тао, в плотное кольцо, спина Чанёля касается плеча Бэкхёна. Они с пару секунд как-то странно смотрят друг на друга, словно желая сказать что-то важное, но продолжают молчать и вновь переводят взгляды на врагов.  
  
— Ты не он! Всевышний… А я делил с тобой постель! — Цзытао осознает, что всё время рядом с ним находился совершенно незнакомый ему человек.  
  
Он встаёт на ноги и уничтожающе смотрит на оказавшегося ему совершенно незнакомым альфу.  
  
— Детка, ты — лучшее моё творение, во всём, даже в сексе! — хохочет Кевин, понимая, что его разоблачили. Этот глупый мальчишка больше полугода ни о чем не догадывался.  
  
И как только Тао сразу не понял, ведь иногда его преследовало предчувствие, что его любимый человек стал другим, радикально противоположным. У Ифаня никогда не наблюдалось мыслей о захвате власти. Тао — слепой влюблённый идиот, который поверил, что на него обратил внимания тот, кем он восхищался, развесил уши и растаял от слов признания в любви. А его всего лишь использовали. Обратил совсем не тот, кого он любил? Может, поэтому он и стал выродком-бетой? Потому что укус не от того, от кого он ждал и надеялся получить.  
  
— Мразь! Где Ифань? Куда ты его дел?  
  
— Страх с самого зарождения планеты являлся неотъемлемой частью человека. Эволюция всего живого — это последствия страха, боязни умереть. Человек взял в руки камень и сделал из него оружие, дорожа жизнью. Страх попасться в лапы более сильного зверя, — Кевин отвечает слишком отстранённо и непонятно, из-за чего Тао злится ещё сильнее.  
  
— Ты мне, блять, зубы не заговаривай! Где Крис?  
  
— Там, где ему самое место…  
  
Воспоминания о брате столь неприятны альфе, что он неосознанно прокусывает до крови губу.  
  
— Ответь, почему, Кевин? Зачем тебе это? — Пак продолжает скалиться и бросать испепеляющий взгляд исподлобья на окружившую его с товарищами стаю.  
  
— А ты не догадываешься, альфа? — похоже Кевин считает всех полными идиотами, раз ему удалось провернуть такой замысел и практически его осуществить, при этом ни одна живая душа не догадалась, кто стоит за всем. — Мой акт мщения всем, кто ставил меня в ничто. Пришло время доказать, что я лучше Ифаня. Закончились его времена. Он, как был маменькиным сынком, так им и остался. Слишком мягкотелый. Интересно, как всё меняется после парочки шприцев с аконитовой сывороткой. Уже не я, а он обезумевший шизофреник, выдающий себя за миллионера Ву Ифаня.  
  
— Это ты больной урод! — выплёвывает в его сторону Тао, сам уже бросаясь на того, кого считал всё это время любимым человеком.  
  
При обращении у Ифаня и Кевина высвечивались одинаковые метки рода, поэтому Хуан решил, что встретил именно первого. А так как парни связаны кровными узами, то у них одинаковый символ, поэтому когда Кевин стал альфой, Тао не заподозрил подвоха. Хотя характер любимого стал жестче, но ему было наплевать на это — Хуан наконец мог быть рядом с тем, с кем мечтал находиться долгие годы.  
  
Всё погружается в неимоверный хаос. Стремительные движения, рыки, крики и глухой звук падающих на землю и сцепленных в схватке тел. Бэкхён с Исином — самые уязвимые звенья в цепи Пака. Альфа агрессивно бьёт наотмашь упитанного бету стаи Кевина и летит на подмогу друидам, замечая, как те из последних сил стараются дать отпор трём оборотням. Дар Исина бесполезен, когда поблизости нет воды, поэтому он старается поджечь одежду противника. Бэкхён остаётся один на один с особенно крупным ликаном, когда Чунмён поспевает на подмогу своей паре, при этом завязывая с Чжаном битву против пяти оборотней. Сехун в сторонке отбивается от двух бет. А Тао и Чанёль борятся с Кевином и каким-то бетой в кожаной безрукавке.  
  
— Попался, птенчик, — хрипит вражеский оборотень, подпрыгивая и намереваясь нанести своей когтистой рукой смертельный удар сзади.  
  
Бэкхён оборачивается и вскрикивает, прикрывая рот ладонью, когда Чанёль подставляется и берёт удар на себя. Пара капелек крови брызгает на одежду и лицо друида. Пак тут же ответно оставляет глубокий порез на шее и бета задыхается в собственной крови, опускаясь на покрытую грязью и красной жидкостью траву.  
  
— Чан, нет! — Бён успевает подхватить парня подмышками, но всё равно плюхается на траву из-за навалившейся на него тяжести чужого тела. На груди огромная рана, из которой хлещет густая, почти чёрная кровь.  
  
— Бэк… Я должен сказать… — кашляет Чанёль, ощущая, как медленно туманится сознание и силы покидают его  
  
— Молчи, ничего не говори… — Бён гладит парня по щеке и убаюкивает на своих руках. Кто же знал, что всё этим обернётся. Он слишком сильно привязался к Чанёлю, его смешной лопоухости и попыткам казаться плохим парнем, хотя он таким не был. Он ранимый и чувствительный. Такой же, как и сам Бэкхён.  
  
Чанёль сжимает ткань футболки юноши и тянет вниз, отчего Бён наклоняется и подставляет ухо к губам оборотня.  
  
— Я буду любить тебя и защищать всегда, даже ценой своей жизни… — шепчет Пак и напоследок лижет ушной хрящ, стараясь запомнить, как можно четче запах и вкус парня.  
  
— Заткнись, — слёзы бегут по щекам друида и Чанёль дрожащей рукой стирает их, оставляя кровавый след.  
  
— Всё хорошо, ты в порядке, детка, я скоро восстановлюсь, — болезненная улыбка касается губ Пака в попытке поддержать и прекратить истерику Бэкхёна.  
  
— Какие нежности! Вылитые Тристан и Изольда! — раздается прямо над ними насмешливый голос Кевина. — Ничего, сейчас последуешь за своим возлюбленным!  
  
Бэкхён плотно сжимает от ярости челюсти, поспешно вытягивает из мешочка карту и бросает её в сторону врага:  
  
— Сумрачный страж!  
  
Альфа смотрит с пару секунд недоуменно на карту, после чего расходится диким хохотом.  
  
— Как смешно. Ты решил атаковать меня жалкой картой? Это всё, на что ты способен, друид?  
  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, на что я способен.  
  
Бэкхён подтверждает свои слова, глядя с ухмылкой куда-то за спину Кевина. Позади альфы стоит огромный чёрный пёс, от шерсти которого исходит тёмный дым, его глаза горят закатным маревом, а рот извергает пламя.  
  
— Быть этого не может, — мужчина шарахается в сторону, заглядывая в дьявольские глаза адского пса.  
  
— Отправляйся туда, где тебе самое место. Гори в аду! — переполненный гневом шипит Бён.  
  
— Ах ты хуесос мелкий! — Кевин замахивается, намереваясь, разорвать в клочья грудь друиду, но его запястья скручивают неизвестно откуда взявшиеся чёрные путы.  
  
Тварь позади него разевает свою искрящуюся огнём пасть, рычит и выдыхает пламя прямо на нависшего над Бэкхёном альфу. Тот издает булькающий звук и превращается в сизый пепел, который тут же подхватывает ветер и разносит по всем концам света. Кевин продолжит существовать в пылинках. Он мечтал о вечности. И получил её, хотя совсем не так, как хотел. Нужно быть осторожнее с желаниями. Вечность есть вечность, в каком бы виде Кевин её не заполучил.  
  
Начинается хаос среди бет, которые истошно вопят и воют, спасаясь бегством от внезапно появившегося чудовища. Тот не оставляет без своего горячего «угощения» ни одного из врагов друида, отправляя в царство своего хозяина одного за другим.  
  
Карта с монстром и надписью «Смерть» приземляется на траву рядом с Бэкхёном. До этого момента не верящий в происходящее Чунмён в альфа-форме наконец обращается в человека. Исин тут же подбегает к нему и заключает в слишком крепкие по мнению Кима объятия.  
  
— У тебя кровь из носа капает, парень, — запыхавшийся Сехун садится рядом.  
  
— Это потому что я впервые смог выпустить служителя Хель, — вытирает кровь рукавом своей кофты Бэкхён.  
  
Ночная поляна погружается в слишком напряжённую и страшную тишину, от которой бегут мурашки и хочется прикрыть уши.  
  
Цзытао смотрит на место, где ранее Сумрачный страж расправился с Кевином и ворошит носком ботинка землю, подметив чёрную золу на траве. Он нагибается и поднимает карту, после чего отдаёт её Бэкхёну, стараясь показать, что он совсем не враг парням.  
  
Чунмён с Исином подходят к образовавшейся кучке из оборотней и друида. Чжан обиженно сжимает губы и, не сдерживаясь, даёт пощечину Бэкхёну, на руках которого так и лежит моргающий полуприкрытыми глазами Чанёль, но, кажется, тому очень удобно пребывать на коленях у друида и вставать он не намерен.  
  
— И ты скрывал от меня? Не могу поверить, что вы с учителем скрывали подобное! Это поэтому он тебе карты купил? — Исин негодует и злится на друга, который за все годы их дружбы не поделился и не рассказал о даре.  
  
— Прости, — потирает покрасневшую кожу и виновато опускает голову Бэкхён. - Нет. Учитель не знал. Думаю, он начал догадываться, но не знал наверняка. Я боялся сам себя, Исин. Раньше мне удавалось оживлять только небрежно нарисованные карандашом картинки… Но что-то изменилось. После встречи с оборотнями, попав в трудную ситуацию, из-за чего произошла небольшая эмоциональная встряска, мои силы нашли новый выход. Первым была карта Отшельника. Он и помог мне найти четырехлистный клевер. А после и Папесса инструктировала меня, пока я зелье варил.  
  
— Ну ты и сволочь! Друг называется, — обижается Исин.  
  
— Извини меня, Син-Син, — Бэкхён многое не договаривает. Ему не хочется, чтобы друг жалел его из-за прошлого, где все считали его чокнутым и монстром, стоило только увидеть взметнувшийся в воздух паровозик с рисунка. Воспитательницы постоянно запирали его в комнате для нашкодивших детей. «Ты принесёшь много боли тем, кто тебя полюбит, маленькое отродье» — вспоминает слова одной из них в очередной раз Бён. Почему-то ещё маленькому и несмышлённому они запомнились больше всего. Он плакал и тёр до крови свою родинку на боку, которая казалась ему клеймом, предвещающим одни беды.  
  
— Так, почему Кевин затеял всё это? — до сих пор Сехуну так и остались не ясны мотивы вожака вражеской стаи.  
  
— Он давно точил зуб на брата, — подаёт голос разомлевший на коленях друида Пак. — В младенчестве их разъединили. Ифань или Крис остался при родителях, а его брат-близнец, бета, со слабым здоровьем, остался в роддоме. Врачи сообщили мисс Ву, что мальчик не выживет, поэтому предложили отказаться. Женщине не захотелось няньчиться с прикованным к инвалидному креслу сыном и она сразу дала своё согласие. Уборщица в больнице выкрала мальчика и воспитала, как родного сына. Никто не ринулся искать ребёнка, посчитав, что тот нежилец. У Кевина было тяжёлое детство. Встретил я его в школе. Он распространял наркотики среди учеников и его выгнали, засадив в тюрьму для малолетних преступников. После я его ни разу не видел, зато встретился с Крисом. Сначала произошла небольшая путаница, я решил, что это Кевин и подошёл к нему, спросить, как у парня дела, но после разговора понял, что, к своему глубочайшему потрясению, ошибся. Крис, в отличие от Кевина, был рождённым альфой. Ифань жил в роскоши, был маменькиным сынком…  
  
— Эй, не забывайся! — одёргивает Чанёля Тао.  
  
— Ох, прости, — хмыкает Пак и продолжает. — Наверное, не случись с ним Хуан Цзытао, он бы так и остался занудным богатеем. Парень оказался глотком свежего воздуха. Прилипала, но Ифаню это нравилось. Ему льстило, что кто-то смог полюбить его не из-за статуса, а просто так… Ты знаешь, Тао, что он хотел тебя обратить?  
  
— Почему он этого не сделал? — альфе видно, насколько расстроенным и поверженным выглядел Хуан. Бедный парень оказался лишь марионеткой в руках Кевина, не подозревая, что находится с братом-близнецом альфы, которого любит.  
  
— Чтобы начать новую жизнь, нужно было разобраться со старой. Это были последние слова Ифаня, которые я слышал по телефону. Скорее всего, он решил отыскать Кевина и поговорить с ним. В итоге он загремел в псих-больницу с диагнозом шизофрения. А Кевин преспокойненько занял его место, убив альфу другой стаи. Поэтому я и не понял, что передо мной Кевин, а не Крис. Только Ифань — рожденный альфа и способен обращаться.  
  
— Как и ты, — кивает Сехун.  
  
Чанёль вспоминает, что до сих пор так и не вернул своего внутреннего волка. Им ещё предстояли дела, поэтому поднимается, хотя так не хотелось, особенно чувствуя тонкие зарывшиеся в его волосах пальцы Бэкхёна.  
  
— Надо привести в сознание Хранителей и наконец уничтожить свитки. Пора вернуть альфам силы, — Пак ощупывает пульс на шее Чондэ и облегченно вздыхает — им с Минсок ничего не угрожает.  
  
— Я могу, — предлагает свою помощь Тао. — Не смотрите на меня, будто я могу в любой момент на вас напасть. Мы в одной лодке. Моя сила не подразумевает только потерю памяти, я так же способен делиться энергией с другими, когда нахожусь в человеческом обличье.  
  
— Хорошо, мы доверимся тебе, Тао, — Чанёль сжимает плечо потерявшему стаю омеге.  
  
Сначала пробуждённый Чондэ крайне опасливо косится на Цзытао, вполне вероятно, что дело вовсе не в том, что ранее именно он вырубил их с Минсок, а потому что Хранительница нашла Хуана милым и постоянно теребила за волосы. Как оказалось, Древо Жизни невозможно найти без Хранителей. Только если они сами захотят, чтобы Древо увидел кто-то из посторонних, только тогда оно станет видимым для глаза чужаков. Затем они распрощались и поспешно покинули друзей — дома их ждала маленькая дочурка.  
  
Древо Жизни дышит жизнью и красками. На пышных зелёных ветвях распустились яркие малиновые цветы. Аромат сладковатой пыльцы щекочет ноздри и оборотни практически синхронно вчетвером чихают.   
  
— Сделаем это все вместе? — интересуется у товарищей Пак, разворачивая пустой лист бумаги.  
  
— Да, — соглашается с предложением того Чунмён. Парням удалось одолеть зло вместе, поэтому каждый из них должен оставить отпечаток после непростого путешествия.  
  
Шесть ладоней ложатся на папирус и прикладывают его к дереву. Лист светится и превращается в золотую пыльцу, которая взмывает в небо частицами света и теряется в свете звёзд.  
  
Бэкхён завороженно смотрит ввысь и отчего-то грустит, что приключения закончились и вскоре он окажется в любимой тёплой кровати. Один. А хочется, чтобы кто-то был рядом, обнимал, целовал, ласкал, любил... И друид понимал, кто может дать ему это.  
  
Руку Чанёля вновь жжёт и на ней пестреет алый символ рода. А внутри скулит соскучившийся по хозяину зверь.  
  
Спустя двадцать минут довольный чёрный волк носится по поляне и ластится о траву. Сехун старается сделать вид, что это не его альфа ведёт себя столь постыдно, как маленький щеночек, перед посторонними.  
  
Бэкхён следит за резвящимся волком и не может сдержать улыбки. В один миг Чанёль смог развеять все мифы о своей брутальности. Какой же он ещё ребёнок! Пак даже кажется ему милым и очаровательным, фыркая и потягиваясь в обличии волка. Может, брось Бэк сейчас фрисби, то Чан, как довольная собака, тут же побежал бы ловить тарелку. Тут волк сверкает красными глазами и подползает к друиду, виляя хвостом. Бён вытягивает руку и холодный мокрый нос утыкается в ладонь. Юноша гладит зверя и треплет за ухом. Он неосознанно расцветает в улыбке и жмурит глаза. Друид удивлённо ойкает, когда Пак принимает обличье человека и валится на траву поверх Бэкхёна, тычась носом в шею. Бён закрывает глаза и молча поглаживает правой рукой спину оборотня. Он слышит ровное дыхание Чанёля. Чужое тело так приятно давит, что не хочется выпускать. Вообще не хочется отпускать волка из своей жизни.  
  
Три оборотня и друид молча наблюдают за воркующей парочкой. Сехун вскоре окликает их и предлагает отправляться в обратный путь. Пак кивает бете, подает руку и помогает встать Бэкхёну. Уже стемнело и вряд ли они успеют до полуночи добраться до Синхёна. Придётся заночевать в мотеле.  
  
Пока Чанёль болтает по телефону с Чонином, выслушивая радостные визги по поводу героизма друга и обретении назад силы альфы, Бэкхён погружён в свои мысли. Исину приходится спасать ноготь на большом пальце руки от очередного натиска зубов. Чжан сам толкает Бэкхёна вперёд, навстречу Чанёлю, когда тот заканчивает свой разговор с Чонином. Бён мнётся, не знает, как лучше ему намекнуть о том, что он наконец открыт для отношений. В итоге выдает:  
  
— Чанёль, тебе не нужен начинающий друид в стае?  
  
Пак молчит и окидывает озадаченным взглядом юношу.  
  
— Смотря о ком ты говоришь.  
  
— О… себе, — выдыхает смутившийся Бэкхён. Господи, его лицо вновь полыхает!  
  
— Тогда нужен, очень даже, — пытается скрыть счастливую улыбку альфа и берёт за руку молодого человека. — Идём.  
  
— Погоди, не так шустро, волчара, — друид продолжает идти вперёд к месту, где Сехун припарковал машину, при этом тихо разговаривая с Чанёлем.. — Ты не забыл? У нас сборы через день, поэтому мне нужно сначала вернуться в мой родной дом, собрать вещи, да и с Исином поговорить не помешало бы, настроить его.  
  
Альфе не даёт ответить Цзытао, предлагая друидам подвести их до Синхёна, так как ему по пути — предстоит долгая дорога до психиатрической больницы, где должен находиться Крис, если верить словам Кевина.  
  
Машине Сехуна на обочине составляет компанию ещё одна иномарка белоснежного цвета. Это, как понимает Пак, машина Кевина, которую тот не водил. Зачем? Если был тот, кто бегал у него на побегушках.  
  
Тао вынимает на увесистом брелке ключи и отключает сигнализацию.  
  
— Запрыгивайте, парни, — юноша открывает заднюю дверцу для новоявленных друзей.  
  
Сехун подходит попрощаться с ним и пожелать успешных поисков.  
  
— Хорошо, сейчас я отпускаю тебя, — Чанёль зыркает по сторонам и, заметив, что никто на них не смотрит, быстро чмокает Бэкхёна в щеку. — Я буду ждать тебя, Бэкхён-а.  
  
Друид кивает, парни обмениваются телефонами, после чего друид садится в машину рядом с Исином. Чунмён тоже едет с ними. Он вознамерился проводить свою пару до самой двери дома. Тем более, когда от него до библиотеки рукой подать.  
  
Уже сидя в направляющейся в Синхён машине и шутя с Чжаном, Бэкхён думает о том, как же греет ему душу брошенное Паком «Я буду ждать тебя, Бэкхён-а». А щека до сих пор алеет после мимолетного поцелуя.

 


	7. В лепестках вся суть

 

**Я ощущаю это на кончиках пальцев  
И на краях губ.  
Ты слышишь? Ты слышишь?  
Выслушай меня.  
  
(Leo Kalyan — Fingertips) **

  
  
Чанёль носится по дому и в который раз вытирает очередную осевшую на шкаф или стол пылинку. Вскоре его жилище оживёт. Сехун приедет со своим мужем и сыном и расположится на втором этаже, в просторных апартаментах в три комнаты. А ещё Бэкхён… Ох уж этот друид… Он не мог и минуты не думать о парне. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть и они вновь встретятся. Четыре дня врозь казались оборотню целой вечностью. Сегодня Пак едет забирать свою пару. Ещё раз окинув внимательным взглядом своё жилище, Чанёль запирает на ключ входную дверь и энергично спускается по ступенькам в сторону гаража. Он ласково проводит по ручке и шлёпается на кожаное сидение водителя. Наконец он продемонстрирует свою «малышку» Бэкхёну. Хотя тот вновь решит, что «распустил павлин свой пышный хвост». И будет прав: Чанёль хочет только в лучшем свете предстать перед юношей после разлуки.  
  
По дороге к друиду на телефон Пака приходит загадочное смс с неизвестного номера.  
  
Под фотографией двух скрепленных в замок мужских рук стоит короткое, но ёмкое «Спасибо». Чанёль узнаёт на фото перстень Тао и буддийский браслет Ифаня. Кажется, этим двум придуркам наконец удалось встретиться и объясниться в своих чувствах. Пак отвечает не менее лаконично: «Привет Фаню». Вполне вероятно, что Крис уже его не помнит. Много воды утекло с их последней встречи, тем более после вколотых лекарств неизвестно, как повело себя сознание Ву. Но, если Цзытао счастлив, то минимум его-то парень вспомнил. А это уже хорошие новости.   
  
Пак придурковато лыбится, завидев стоящего на трассе с огромным стальным чемоданом Бэкхёна. Бён до сих пор не нашёл в себе силы рассказать Исину о том, что он покидает Синхён и перебирается навсегда к Паку в дом. Наверное, поэтому Чжан с большим подозрением смотрит на собранный чемодан парня. Как только Чанёль припарковывается и выходит из машины, чтобы помочь с багажем, наконец Бэкхён решается рассказать другу о своих планах.  
  
— Исин, прости, я такой трус, не смог тебе сразу сказать… — мотает головой и крепко обнимает лучшего друга, по которому, несомненно, будет сильно скучать. — Я решил стать частью стаи Пак, поэтому на твои плечи теперь возлагается забота о доме друидов, теперь ты главный преемник учителя Ли. Я же добровольно передаю тебе своё звание. Служи достойно, пусть учитель гордится там, в другом мире не только мной, но и тобой. Ты всегда больше меня заслуживал этот пост.  
  
— Бэк, но это же неправильно? — новость о переезде друга словно обухом по голове ошеломляет Исина.  
  
— Что неправильно? То, что ты наконец на своём месте? Чунмён рядом. Вы вместе. Ты достоин этого. Достоин быть счастливым. Он обитает в библиотеке на дне моря, но это твоя стихия, Исин, ты его жизненно необходимая вода. А он тот, кто поможет тебе развиваться, стать сильнее. Охраняйте Синхён с достоинством.  
  
— Бэкхён, не забывай навещать нас, — чуть не плача повторно крепко обнимает друга Чжан. — Спасибо тебе. Ты всегда останешься моим лучшим другом.  
  
— И ты меня тоже навещай с Мёном, — Бён держится из последних сил, машет рукой в машине, а уже потом, когда силуэт друга исчезает из виду, даёт свободу своим чувствам и плачет навзрыд. Он вздрагивает, когда крепкие пальцы Пака сжимают его ладонь. Оборотень неотрывно смотрит на дорогу, но при этом оказывает необходимую поддержку друиду.  
  
— Тише, Бэк, всё хорошо, вы будете часто видеться, обещаю. А ты знаешь, что если я что-то пообещал…  
  
— То непременно выполнишь, — заканчивает за оборотнем парень и облизывает солёные от слез губы, растянувшиеся в полумесяц улыбки.  
  
— Я обещал любить тебя всю жизнь, и я буду, — теперь Чанёль уже принципиально впивается глазами в трассу и указатели. Он не привык говорить подобные вещи. Они казались раньше ненужным вздором. Раньше, когда он не встретил друида. Первым делом, когда он вернулся в Марё, Пак расстался с Минджи и удалил её номер из телефонной книги. Волк верен своей второй половине и никогда не станет ей изменять. И вообще, какой идиот станет идти «налево», когда в его постели столь сногсшибательный парень, как Бён Бэкхён?  
  
Пак продолжает смотреть на дорогу и думать о своём. Чанёль долго плутал в своей жизни, чтобы отыскать нужный путь. И он отыскал его во вздёрнутом горделивом подбородке и мерцающих мистичным сумраком глазах Бэкхёна. А ещё мельком, когда он помогал друиду справиться с эрекцией он заметил родинку странной формы на бедре парня, поэтому сейчас Чанёль мог думать только об одном: как можно скорее вновь увидеть, теперь уже под всеми углами, какими только возможно, это родимое пятнышко.  
  
Бён молчит и не отвечает на очередное признание в любви. Ему хочется вновь грызть ноготь от волнения. Он едет неизвестно куда с тем, кого знает меньше недели. И как Бэкхён мог довериться совершенно чужому человеку? Может потому что они достаточно сблизились за несколько совместно проведённых дней? Мысли Бёна хаотичны. Он то думает о слишком поспешном решении войти в стаю Пак, то о взгляде Чанёля, когда тот застал его практически голым после душа в комнате. Интересно, тело Бэкхёна ему понравилось? Вряд ли нет, иначе бы не оказывал знаки внимания. Он даже засос ему оставил! Но об этом Бён благополучно умолчал.  
  
Друид никогда не был в Марё, поэтому заинтересованно поглядывает в окно, разглядывая местные частные дома. Синхён намного меньше города, где основалась стая оборотня. Бэкхён никогда не любил суеты, поэтому выбрал такую работу, где можно было протирать задницу в кресле. Он был всего лишь помощником участкового, в городке, где особо ничего не происходило, поэтому приходилось находить себе развлечения, сидя за рабочим столом. Бён не может вспомнить, сколько переточил цветных карандашей и сколько выкинул фантиков от леденцов за всё время службы. В Марё парню предстоит найти новую работу. Но возвращаться к прежней юноша не хочет. Возможно, он займётся фотографиями. Пойдёт на курсы и после поищет вакансию в местных газетах или фотостудиях.  
  
Чанёль заворачивает в сторону гаража и, опустив стекло, достаёт брелок, нажимая на кнопку и поднимая гаражные ворота. Машина заезжает внутрь и Пак давит на тормоз, вынимая ключи из замка зажигания.  
  
— Вот мы и дома, — родная атмосфера успокаивает и нормализует сердцебиение. Оборотень нервничает и боится, что Бэкхёну не понравится его дом, он возьмёт свой чемодан из багажника и попуткой вернётся обратно, в жилище друидов.  
  
Чанёль хлопает дверцей и поспешно открывает дверь перед Бёном, на что тот фыркает, но не бросает никаких язвительных комментариев. Следующим ходом ликан достаёт чемодан и закрывает багажник, вывозя тяжёлую поклажу из гаража и поднимая по ступенькам крыльца. Он просит Бэкхёна закрыть гараж. Конечно, его машина не столь ценная, как совсем недавнее приобретение в виде друида, но, всё-таки, как у любого другого парня, слабостью Пака являются автомобили, в особенности навороченные.  
  
В зале достаточно уютно, по мнению Бэкхёна. Пахнет лавандовым освежителем воздуха и лимоном. У дивана коричневая обивка с золотистой вышивкой, рядом журнальный столик, плазма, в шкафчике аккуратно замотанные проводами джойстики от Xbox. Бён только пару раз играл и завидовал сверстникам, имеющим подобные дорогие гаджеты. Похоже, здесь он наверстает упущенное.  
  
— На первом этаже зал, кухня, небольшая библиотека, джакузи и мой кабинет, — перечисляет комнаты в доме Чанёль, пытаясь разбавить неловкую тишину.  
  
— Кабинет? — заинтересованно тянет Бэкхён. — Покажешь?  
  
Хотя более привлекательным показался джакузи, до него Бён ещё доберется, но пока что хотелось узнать, чем же живёт и дышит оборотень.  
  
Пак тут же согласно кивает и показывает дорогу. Бёну интересно, в каких условиях работает ликан. И вообще, друид до сих пор не в курсе, кем и как работает оборотень. Об этом тот как-то умолчал.  
  
— Заходи, — кончики ушей Чанёля краснеют. Это место — единственное, куда он не пускает никого, даже Сехуна, своего бету и лучшего друга. Его персональное личное местечко.  
  
Бён довольно резко тормозит в коридоре, отчего Пак налетает на парня сзади, на мгновения касаясь грудью спины и подбородком волос друида. Его глаза тут же распахиваются. Нос учуял стойкий запах предвкушения и возбуждения.  
  
— Извини, — мямлит Бэкхён. — Тут две двери, и я замешкался, не знал в какую…  
  
— Правая, — прочищает горло Пак, стараясь унять плотоядно облизнувшегося внутреннего волка.  
  
Друид пугается сам себя и своих странных, внезапно накативших чувств, дергая ручку и открывая дверь в кабинет. Зачем он только подумал о том, что сейчас целый дом в их с Чанёлем распоряжении? Они одни и могут делать, что хотят. Никто не вломиться и не застукает их ублажающими друг друга около дерева. Без свидетелей, без стыда и без сожаления. Но всё равно страшно. Он думает, что слишком рано для чего-то более интимного. Наверное, по этой причине парень возвращает присущую ему стервозность и недовольно цокает языком, осматривая кабинет оборотня.  
  
— В этой халупе я не собираюсь жить… И что это за стол такой?.. Из какого тысячелетия? И вообще, если хочешь, чтобы я… — Бэкхён замолкает, когда натыкается на горящие кровавым рубином глаза альфы.  
  
Чанёль слегка наклоняет голову набок, продолжая гипнотизировать внимательным взглядом и наступать на парня. Этот пожирающий взгляд, за которым столько неприкрытых пошлых мыслей, полностью обезоруживает. Брелок с ключами со звоном падает, подавая ликану сигнал к действию. Волк вырывается наружу, голодный и рыскающий в поисках удовлетворения своих сексуальных потребностей. Он хочет этого друида здесь и сейчас.  
  
Бён охает, когда с письменного стола летит кипа бумаг и пластмассовый стакан с ручками. Чанёль близок и источает сильную ауру. Он продолжает рассматривать стоящего перед ним друида сверху вниз. Его пальцы собственнически обхватывают талию партнёра и приподнимают над полом. Друид вскрикивает, когда его сажают на стол и буквально сдирают футболку. С его ног молниеносной парой движений летит обувь. Пак прикусывает кожу у основания шеи и вдыхает густой запах вожделения, исходящий от человека. Бэкхён дрожит, но не отталкивает, даже наоборот, плотнее придвигается и трётся ширинкой о чужую выпуклость в штанах. Чанёль пыхтит и ведёт клыками вверх по шее, пока не касается языком мягкости мочки уха.  
  
— Бэк, ты же понимаешь, почему я это делаю?  
  
Парень сглатывает и притягивает обеими руками лицо Чанёля ближе, шепча прямо в губы и ловя чужое горячее дыхание:  
  
— Потому что я сам этого хочу.  
  
Разговоры излишни, когда Бэкхён обхватывает ногами бёдра ликана и сам тянется за поцелуем, издавая глухой стон наслаждения и открывая рот шире для настырного чужого языка.  
  
Оборотень довольно рычит и с упоением отвечает, перенимая инициативу и теряясь пальцами в густых волосах друида. Он слегка оттягивает их, отчего Бёну приходится задрать голову и открыть беззащитную молочную кожу шеи. Его глаза прикрыты, а длинные чёрные ресницы трепещут, как и его сердце. Друид импульсивнее и энергичнее толкается тазом, показывая чего именно желает.  
  
Чанёль сразу понял и раскусил этого несносного засранца, который специально давит на нервы и играет с его выдержкой. Маленький развратный щеночек, так отчаянно жаждущий его.  
  
Жадные руки рыскают по телу друида, без смущения залезая под ткань брюк и сминая упругие ягодицы. Чанёль не перестает смаковать вкус человека на кончике языка. Он улыбается в губы юноше, когда тот мычит и нетерпеливо царапает спину сквозь футболку, пробует на прочность стальные мышцы оборотня. Пак прерывает свой тягучий поцелуй и покрывает порцией легких и кусающих поцелуев-меток шею парня. Ладонь ликана давит на грудь, приказывая Бэкхёну улечься на стол. Покрасневший по самые ключицы от жгучего смущения друид с закрытыми глазами выполняет просьбу-приказ. Он кусает губу и поглаживает торс Чанёля. Идеально сложенный оборотень. Сегодня Бэкхён может без зазрения совести облапать всё, что только захочет. А эти видные за кромкой футболки кубики пресса так и призывают дотронуться и проверить на твёрдость.  
  
Пак с упоением лижет твёрдые золотистые соски, кусает и теребит их языком, попутно стягивая ненужные узкие джинсы друида. Он притягивает Бёна за талию ближе и укладывает чужие ноги себе на плечи, наклоняется и вновь целует. Бэкхён нагло шлепает Пака по ягодице и облизывает влажные губы альфы, ощущая прорезавшиеся клыки. Волнение от того, что он отдается опасному властному зверю, а не просто человеку подстёгивает страсть. Он чувствует себя всесильным, способным приручить этого волка. Только его волка.  
  
Чанёль кусает икру, оставляя неглубокую ранку от клыков. Но импульсы боли разносятся по всему телу огнём, отдавая бешеной пульсацией внизу живота. Бэкхён гулко мычит и поворачивает голову набок, впиваясь короткими ноготками в кожу предплечий Пака.  
  
Оборотень хмыкает, снимает через голову свою футболку и избавляет от боксеров распластавшееся на столе тело, возвращая ноги на свои плечи.  
  
— Великолепный, — шепчет он, а Бэкхён не может достойно ответить, задыхаясь от нехватки кислорода. В комнате становится душно и нечем дышать, отчего тело покрывается легкой испариной. Наверное, Бён просто сходит с ума, ведь всё слишком хорошо и приятно. Друид прогибает спину и скулит, ощущая пальцы на своем возбужденном и налившимся силой органе.  
  
Пак ласкает подушечкой большого пальца левой руки родимое пятно в виде клевера. Чанёль решается приласкать губами это красивое и уникальное, как и весь парень в его руках, местечко, хотя Бэкхён не в восторге от его идеи. Нет, не так, Бэкхён говорит, что не в восторге, и просит Пака прекратить, но делает он совсем противоположное, растекаясь недееспособной бесформенной массой под мокрыми следами, оставленными теплыми губами оборотня, и подставляясь сильнее надежным и крепким рукам и коварному, обезоруживающему рту. Ещё чуть-чуть и Бён готов кончить, только от этих незатейливых поцелуев и пальцев, обёрнутых вокруг его плоти. Вот он настоящий, четырехлистный клевер, личная удача Пака. Его друид. Его пара. Чанёль выбрал его и теперь уже не отпустит. Никогда. Он любого растерзает, если кто-то посмеет. Бэкхён его. Его. ЕГО! И точка.  
  
— Чан, я не выдержу, — стонет Бэкхён, хватается за плечо и кладёт влажную ладонь поверх руки ликана на своей эрекции, призывая оборотня сжалиться над ним и повременить с разрядкой. Он ещё слишком мало увидел, чтобы лишиться сознания и нырнуть с головой в нирвану.  
  
— Моя детка, — отрывается от родимого пятна парня Пак и кусает того за нижнюю губу. — Я бы засадил тебе так, но, боюсь, что ты не оценишь.  
  
Бён мотает головой и улыбается:  
  
— Ты прав, не оценю.  
  
— Тогда держись крепче за меня, — рыкает в ухо юноше оборотень и поднимает в воздух, обхватывая руками спину. На что Бён обнимает Пака и фиксирует ноги вокруг торса партнёра. Чанёль неимоверно сильный. Он пышет мощью и властью, порабощая друида, заставляя повиноваться и следовать его воле.   
  
Пак переносит парня на диван и мягко укладывает, приподнимая ноги.  
  
— Блять, Чан, отпусти мою задницу! — хнычет Бэкхён. Оказывается, его можно смутить ещё больше, если раздвинуть ноги в стороны и открыть вид на подрагивающий член, яички и сжимающийся анус.  
  
— Ты в любое время можешь закрыть глаза, — чмокает в лоб парня Пак и вынимает из брюк небольшой тюбик лубриканта.  
  
— Ты носил его с собой? — давится удивлением друид.  
  
Чанёль молча кивает и срывает с себя низ одежды, возвращаясь к наблюдавшему внимательно за ним Бэкхёну. Если раньше Бён считал Давида произведением искусства, то забудьте. Подкачанный, немного худощавый, бугрящиеся на руках мышцы, статный - это слишком нереально, чтобы быть правдой. Такой парень захотел быть вместе с Бэкхёном? Если б друиду и дальше пришлось терпеть насмехательства ради встречи с таким идеальным партнёром, то он бы даже не обращал внимания на колкие слова, ожидая встречи со своим мужчиной. Чанёль проводит пальцами по слегка вьющимся волосам, от покрытого потом лба, и открывает тюбик, подмечая внимательный, заинтересованный взгляд Бэкхёна.  
  
— Нравится, да? Я нравлюсь тебе, не так ли? — гладит скулу и ведёт по ней ногтем оборотень.  
  
— Я… не стану отвечать на этот вопрос, — отказывается Бён и стонет, когда Пак прикусывает его сосок и оставляет мокрую дорожку кончиком языка вдоль груди.  
  
Друид расслабляется и только после понимает, как в нём двигается указательный палец Чанёля, растягивая стенки заднего прохода и подготавливая к проникновению своей плоти. Он оборачивает ноги вокруг пояса Пака и их члены сталкиваются, обоюдно делясь обжигающим жаром. Бэкхён шипит то ли от этого, то ли от того, что к первому пальцу в его проходе добавляется второй. Но итог один — он распахивает рот и грязно стонет от приятных и доселе неизведанных ощущений.  
  
Кажется, у Чанёля во время его пребывания в кабинете в скором будущем, мысли всегда будут вертеться вокруг этого грандиозного секса.  
  
Бён кивает, когда Пак подставляет сочащуюся смазкой головку к сфинктеру, и проглатывает болезненное мычание. Его зубы плотно сжаты, а глаза увлажнены слезами.  
  
Чанёль действует осторожно и крайне аккуратно, плавно толкаясь глубже, пока его мошонка не касается симпатичного маленького зада друида. Оборотень перемещает руки на диван и когти вспарывают ткань, вонзаясь в обивку. Его глаза горят алым, а клыки сильнее выглядывают из закрытого рта. В таком виде опасно целовать или ласкать возлюбленного. Их первый раз, от которого легко потерять рассудок. Чанёль старается держать себя под контролем и рявкает на внутреннего волка, призывая лечь и успокоиться. Он не перестаёт шептать, какой Бэкхён сильный, красивый, умный, хороший, идеальный, пока друид не привыкает к его размерам.  
  
Бэкхён прерывисто дышит и обнимает Чанёля, утопая в мускусном запахе альфы. Если друид так отчётливо ощущает аромат желания, то он представляет, насколько срывает тормоза у оборотня, который чует насыщенный запах вожделения партнёра. Первый пробный сильный толчок и Бён охает, прикусывая вновь, как и в первый их момент близости, кожу плеча ликана. Второй — и Бэкхён уже не смеет сдерживаться, звучно стоная прямо в ухо Чанёлю.  
  
Их влажные тела скользят по гладкой коже дивана, ритм ускоряется, дыхание становится рваным и хаотичным. Бэкхён мычит, толкаясь членом в кольцо из пальцев Пака, и плачет вовсе не от боли, а от того, что наконец дорвался до чего-то непостижимого и столь необходимого ему: близость с родным человеком, полное переплетение двух душ в одно целое, дарующее уверенность и счастье.  
  
— Ты сказал, что мы не повязаны… — шепчет Чанёль, яро вбивая парня, как этого давно желал, в диван и хватая за одну лодыжку, чтобы проникновение было более глубоким и под необходимым для приятных ощущений углом.  
  
Бэкхён чувствует, как уплотнение на основании плоти оборотня набухает, растягивая его сильнее, при этом он сам уже на грани из-за уверенных, мозолистых пальцев Чанёля, продолжающих сладкую пытку.  
  
— Чан, нет! Вынь! — в планах Бэкхёна не было узла, что давит на простату и заставляет корчиться в судорогах острого наслаждения. Он старается оттолкнуть Пака, но тот упрямо держит его в своих стальных объятиях и крепче хватается за пояс, нажимая пальцами на ягодицы, подталкивая наоборот ближе и проникая до самого основания.  
  
— Ты мой, моя пара! — с утробным рыком оборотень изливается внутри друида, дергая бёдрами вперёд и утыкаясь лицом в ключицу любовника.  
  
Пак продолжает доводить рукой до оргазма Бёна, дразня большим пальцем устье уретры и растирая смазку по всей длине члена. Друид не выдерживает и кончает, выстанывая имя оборотня на весь первый этаж и захлёбываясь испытываемой эйфорией.  
  
Чанёль бережно укладывает Бэкхёна у себя на груди, нужно подождать пока не спадёт узел, и чмокает в кончик носа. Бён в очередной раз фыркает и сдаётся, расслабляясь и слушая спокойный ритм сердца оборотня.  


❦❦❦

  
  
  
— Ты совсем идиот! — спрыгивает с дивана Бэкхён. — Где ванна? Мне нужно сейчас же в душ!  
  
— Не стоит паниковать, детка, — Чанёль встаёт и тянет за руку парня к себе, упоительно целуя в губы.  
  
— Хотя уже поздно, ты и так кончил внутри, придурок, — обречённо вздыхает Бён, чувствуя, как по внутренней стороне бедра течёт сперма волка.  
  
— О чём ты? — Пак усаживает парня на свои коленки и берёт салфетку, вытирая белесую субстанцию с ног друида, но тот что-то бурчит и выдёргивает из рук Чанёля салфетку, приводя сам себя в более менее приличный вид.  
  
— У меня есть небольшая особенность, — поясняет Бэкхён, выбрасывая салфетку и вставая вновь на ноги: чёртов оборотень, похоже, вновь возбудился, пока Бён терся задом о его достоинство. — Помнишь тот момент, когда я опасался брать в руки Ту Самую Книгу? В пятнадцать я нечаянно приготовил и выпил вместо отвара от простуды эликсир Венеры. Знаешь, что это значит?  
  
— Нет, — озадаченно мотает головой Пак, ведя указательным пальцем вдоль груди друида, спускается и кружит вокруг пупка.  
  
— Через девять месяцев узнаешь, — отступает, чтобы уйти от незатейливой ласки, устремляя свой взгляд в пол Бэкхён. — Так где ты говорил у тебя тут джакузи?  
  
У Чанёля на лице вмиг проносится великое множество эмоций, но под конец он глупо улыбается:  
  
— Через полгода. Ты понёс от волка.  
  
Оборотень поднимается и обнимает со спины Бэкхёна, целуя плечо.  
  
— Чёрт… Исин будет в шоке, — трёт лоб друид, представляя себе реакцию друга на его потрясающую новость.  
  
Чанёль продолжает держать Бэкхёна в своих объятиях и подталкивает в сторону двери напротив кабинета.  
  
— Ты думаешь? Я считаю, они с Чунмёном тоже примут тот самый эликсир. Исин достаточно ревнив и захочет своего ребёнка от пары. Тем более, что детей он любит.  
  
Внутреннего волка нужно не только уметь удержать, но и не потерять. Чанёль перестал волноваться об этом. Потерять Бэкхёна, любимого человека, — намного страшнее. Страхи относительны. Сначала Чанёль боялся сблизиться с друидом, потом сказать, что влюбился, а сейчас ему страшно признаться в своих чувствах, но он собирает всё своё мужество в кулак и надломано шепчет в ухо прислонившегося к нему спиной, сидя в джакузи, друида: «Люблю тебя». Он ощущает, как вздрагивает от его слов Бён. Юноша заглядывает в глаза ликана и тянется ладонью к лицу. Он улыбается, обхватывает рукой чужую кисть и кладёт на свою необычную родинку, млея от легкого прикосновения подушечек пальцев Чанёля.  
  
— Четырёхлистный клевер — это два переплетённых сердца. Наши, глупый волк. Впредь мы вместе. Я буду хранить твою любовь и дарю тебе свою.  
  
Оборотень пытается скрыть своё покрасневшее лицо и зарывается носом в мокрых светлых волосах партнёра.  
  
— Бэкхён-а…  
  
— Люблю тебя, как цветок любит землю, как угольки любят огонь, как рыбки любят воду, как всё живое любит воздух. Моя жизнь, мой смысл, моя любовь…  
  
Чанёль не даёт Бэкхёну договорить, целует, нет, совсем не пламенно и страстно, а трепетно-нежно, так, как целуют исключительно тех, кого любят, кого никогда не отпустят. Бён знает, что он нужен, что Пак давно не смотрит на него свысока, уважает и прислушивается к нему. Именно о таком парне Бэкхён всегда и мечтал. Карты оказались правы. Теперь Исин не будет считать их глупым увлечением юноши.  


❦❦❦

  
  
  
На свадьбу к Чонину Пак приходит не один. Он представляет друида, как свою пару, своего возлюбленного и хранителя его сердца и души. Бэкхён смущенно мнётся рядом, пока Кёнсу не отводит его в сторонку и не начинает предлагать свою помощь в организации свадьбы ликана и друида. Бён понимает, насколько оказался прав, посчитав, что у Пака все друзья немного странные, заставляющие его робеть и терять всю свою язвительность. Он превращается в добродушную жёнушку Пак Бэкхёна. И кто сказал, что ему это не нравится? Как и то, что Чанёль представил его именно со своей фамилией. Бэкхён любовно поглаживает живот и думает о том, что его ребёнок вырастет в семье любящих друг друга родителей. Конечно, мелких склок никто не отменял, но так ведь намного интереснее жить? Пак Чанёля ожидала очень интересная семейная жизнь.  
  
— Чан, это что, татуха? — замечает небольшое чёрное изображение на плече друга Чонин, когда тот снимает пиджак, оставаясь в белоснежной рубашке без рукавов. — Четырёхлистный клевер, серьёзно? Так проникся тем, с чего началась ваша с Бэком влюблённость?  
  
— Это два соединенных вместе сердца, Чонин, — Пак так и знал, что ему придётся пояснить другу значение татуировки. Оборотень до сих пор помнит, как удивленный татуировкой Бэкхён отблагодарил его в зале их домика. Эти божественные, ухоженные пальцы и тонкие губы на его члене — что может быть более идеально? Только стонущий и сгорающий от тонкого наслаждения друид, пока Чанёль с бешеной амплитудой входит в это худое, но жилистое тело.  
  
Ким отпивает из бокала глоток шампанского и недоверчиво косится на друга:  
  
— Не знал, что ты стал таким сентиментальным.  
  
Чанёль несильно бьёт друга кулаком в грудь.  
  
— Бэкхён меняет меня и сам меняется. Беременность творит с людьми удивительные вещи.  
  
Чонин улыбается и предлагает стаканчик мартини другу, но тут же осекается и осознаёт смысл сказанного, давясь очередным глотком алкоголя.  
  
— П-погоди, что? Бэкхён ждет ребёнка?  
  
— Ага, — Чанёль довольно похлопывает Чонина по спине.  
  
— Как это возможно? Он же человек?.. — похоже, мозг Кима готов взорваться от непостижимости ситуации.  
  
— Привыкай, милый. Эта парочка не перестанет нас удивлять, — обнимает мужа Кёнсу, подошедший вместе с Бэкхёном. Его живот уже достаточно заметен под тонкой ситцевой рубашкой. Сегодня Бэкхён смог сам ощутить, как один малыш из двойни переворачивается в животе омеги, отчего с предвкушением ожидает, когда и его малыш даст о себе знать.  
  
— И что нам с этим делать? — задумчиво изрекает Чонин, ответно обхватывая талию супруга.  
  
— Как что? Быть невольными свидетелями их потрясающей истории, — Кёнсу берёт Кима за подбородок и целует, заставляя друида очаровательно хлопать глазами и смущённо думать, куда деть свой взгляд.  
  
Чанёль сверкает идеальной белозубой улыбкой, хмыкая на нетерпеливых молодожёнов и понимая, что не за горами и ещё один ребёнок, ибо Чонин оттянется по полной после родов супруга и вряд ли выпустит того из постели хотя бы неделю. Пак переводит взгляд на стоящую рядом свою пару и берёт за руку:  
  
— Пошли.  
  
— Куда? — озирается по сторонам друид, когда его выводят на улицу.  
  
Чанёль наклоняется и понижает голос на тихий шёпот, от которого юношу постоянно бросает в жар и который постоянно возбуждает и заставляет разгоняться кровь в жилах Бэкхёна с неимоверной скоростью, как от креплённой выпивки.  
  
— В одно чудесное местечко, из которого я тебя не выпущу ближайшие сутки.  
  
— Чан, мне на собрание завтра ехать, — пытается увернуться от облизывания его ушной раковины друид.  
  
— Ничего, я готов нести тебя на руках всю дорогу, — Чанёль знает, как правильно уломать своего возлюбленного и заставить плясать под свою дудку, хотя заказчиком мелодии является сам Бён.  
  
— И потом не говори, что ничего подобного не обещал.  
  
Бэкхён благополучно умалчивает, что друиды встречаются на острове, где непроходимые топи. Пак вряд ли сдержит обещание. Но отказать Чанёлю в столь соблазнительном предложении не может. Он вообще не в силах отказать своему волку. Как, впрочем, и тот любимому друиду.  
  
Жизнь — вещь странная и нелогичная, которая готовит множество сюрпризов. Кто знал, что отношения, начавшиеся с взаимной неприязни, закончатся полным триумфом двух сплетённых вместе сердец? И жизнь продолжается. Для волка и его пары она сулит много приятных моментов и воспоминаний.  


❦❦❦

  
  
— Пак, грёбанный, Чанёль, я не баба, забери цветы… О, колечко! Пак, дорогой, Чанёль, конечно, я согласен! Иди сюда, ну ты чего, обиделся? Дай поцелую! Заслужил, муженёк!


End file.
